The Woman Behind the Counter
by njbrennan
Summary: Modern A/U: While awaiting the publication of her first novel, Edith Crawley spends her days working at a bookstore, where she develops a close friendship with one of the patrons, Anthony Strallan. Both are afraid that their romantic feelings are unreturned by the other, that is, until Edith's first book signing changes all of that. All characters belong to Fellowes. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Routines and Greetings

_The Woman Behind the Counter_

The day began just like any other for Edith Crawley. She rolled out of her comfy bed at the insistence of her alarm clock, shuffled to the shower, and tried to shake the lingering feeling of sleepiness from her body.

As the shower woke up both her body and her mind, Edith's thoughts wandered from shower duties and routines to the promise of a new day, the plans she had for this one in particular. On most days after her shower, Edith would usually eat a small breakfast, grab any set of clothes that seemed clean, and run out the door of her quaint studio flat to her job as a clerk at the neighborhood bookstore, the Word Warehouse, just a few blocks away. She worked in the mornings and late afternoons, helping book enthusiasts find their next story and in the evenings, she wrote her own. Edith had just finished her first book, _Francis Learns to Sit_, a collection of comedic poems about an old man that finds a runaway dog and the hilarity that ensues while the old man tries to teach the dog tricks. She was quite pleased with her accomplishment and every time she thought about the fact that in a few short days, her book would be on store shelves, ready for eager minds to devour it made her swell up with pride.

Edith was just about ready to slip out the door when she turned back into the flat. She walked over to the calendar hanging above her cluttered desk, stepping over piles and piles of books to get to it, and placed a giant "X" on yesterday's date, one of her many daily routines that could not be neglected. Only three days remained until her book would be published. And so, this was how most days began for the young Edith Crawley: she would wake up, find something to eat and to wear, and cross off the days until her book was published.

But today was not like most days; today was a Tuesday and for Edith Crawley, Tuesdays were the best of days.

Although the routine she practiced with a quasi-religious fervor would not be neglected, Edith had something more to look forward to on Tuesdays that no other day could promise: Tuesdays were the days that a curious man named Anthony would make his weekly visit to her bookstore. She started to notice this man's odd behavior a few weeks after she started to work at the Word Warehouse, which was approaching nine months, now that she thought on it. This man was easily recognizable because he stood a head taller than most of the other patrons, but most of all, because he had the bluest eyes Edith had ever seen.

Thinking back to when she first encountered him, she noticed that this man also seemed to be a creature of habit and routine, much like herself. Every Tuesday, Anthony would come in after the lunch hour and peruse the entire store for something that sparked his interest, but he always seemed to end up in the classics section. And once a week, he would buy a book, always (or at least it appeared this way to Edith) making sure that he bought his book from Edith.

After about a month of friendly smiles and conversation that seldom went beyond the total or the book he had selected, Edith decided that she wanted to know more about the man who had intrigued her so.

"Excuse me," Edith muttered, trying her best not to let her nerves show and immensely glad that she had the counter to stand behind. "This may seem an odd question, but I've noticed you over the last month or so and you always come at the same time each Tuesday and get a book from the same section. What's that all about?"

She immediately regretted the casual tone she had used, but most especially, for her confession that she had noticed him at all. But her fears dissipated when she saw a small grin grow on the man's face.

"Am I really that predictable?" he asked. His tone was light and playful, which took Edith quite by surprise.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. If anything, your consistent routine has made you quite an intriguing sort," she offered.

"Well, that's very kind of you," he chuckled, blushing a little. "The real reason is far from intriguing, I hate to say. I teach a few classes at the business school over at the university and Tuesday afternoons are the only time during which I don't have meetings or lectures. Over the years, I've become very fond of coming home to a good novel. It's a refreshing break from work."

"Oh, you're a professor?" Edith asked, genuinely interested.

"I'd barely call myself that. I owned a rather successful agricultural machinery company for quite some time and after I sold it, I found myself becoming more and more restless. Idle hands, you know. So, a friend of mine, Ian Edwards over at the business school, encouraged me to teach some classes on entrepreneurship. I figured that I had no better excuse and so here I am today."

"In the flesh," she quipped.

"Yes, in the flesh," Anthony said with a grin. "And what is your story, young lady? It's only fair that I can ask the same questions."

"Oh, of course," Edith fumbled, surprised at his sincere curiosity. "Well, let's see, I graduated university four years ago. I read Literature and German and since then, I travelled a bit, volunteered a bit, and ultimately ended up here. I've been working on a book of my own and actually, it will be published in a few months so I couldn't be more thrilled." It felt good to say that aloud, she thought to herself.

"Really? That's outstanding! A published novelist! Your parents must be very proud."

"I sure hope so. Actually, I think they're more excited that after four years, I have something more to show for my degree than working part-time at the Word Warehouse," she jested.

The pair spent the next several minutes talking about her upcoming book release, both oblivious to anyone else in the store. It was after all was said about Edith's book that Anthony realized he had yet to ask her one very important question.

"This is going to seem very out of place, as it should have been asked much sooner, but I don't know your name." Anthony asked with sheepish grin, hoping not to appear as embarrassed as he actually was.

"Edith Crawley-"

"Edith Crawley," he repeated quickly and quietly. "Well, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Edith Crawley."

She smiled and offered her hand. "Likewise. And yours? What is your name?"

"Anthony Strallan," he said as he took her hand in his. Anthony regretted how long it had taken him to talk with this lovely young woman, but now, as his hand was placed firmly in hers, he could scarcely think of anything else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so, for the months that followed that initial encounter, and every Tuesday like clockwork, Anthony Strallan would come into the Word Warehouse in search of a new book and a good conversation with the young and charming Edith Crawley. She would recommend new books, although he was reluctant to read anything contemporary, always preferring to stick to the classics, but they usually spent most of his visits talking about everything but literature. Anthony found that Edith was quite an engaging conversationalist, much to his liking.

Sometimes, Anthony would stay for an hour or so, patiently waiting while Edith attended to another customer. He delighted in those times when she was not aware that he was gazing at her; he loved the way her cardigans draped her frame and the way she would bite her lower lip when thinking deeply about something. Each Tuesday seemed so far from the next and Anthony found himself wishing that wasn't so, and that he could spend everyday in the bookstore with Edith. But when he caught himself thinking these things, Anthony would reluctantly remind himself that she was far too young and lovely to care for an old man like himself. But even if this young beauty couldn't be his in the way he wanted, there was no harm in enjoying her company, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edith couldn't say with precision when she realized that she began looking forward to Tuesdays. It might have been the week after their first official encounter, or that time when she tripped over a loose floorboard near the science fiction section and Anthony caught her in his arms. No, she could not pinpoint the exact date, but before she was even aware, Edith caught herself wearing her finer clothes on Tuesdays and incessantly fixing her hair as the afternoon drew nearer.

But despite all of long conversations, all of the stolen glances, and all of the flirtatious smirks, Edith still felt unsure about whether or not her affections were returned. Of the few men she had been interested in, her love was often unrequited. Edith had accepted that perhaps she was not made for a life like that, one with romance or passion. Her misfortune had left her guarded, always cautious not to reveal too much.

And so, both Edith and Anthony's relationship stayed as it was for the following months. Both looked forward to Tuesday afternoons more than either would care to admit to the other, and both decided, independently of course, that perhaps this was a relationship best pursued only as friends.

But just a few short days before her book was to be published, Edith's manager proudly displayed a promotional poster on the entrance to his store for his employee's debut book reading and signing. And unbeknownst to either Edith or Anthony, the poster now displayed on the door of Word Warehouse would change everything.


	2. Phone Calls and Managers

A/N: Thanks for all of the replies and follows! This is my first fanfic, so bear with me as I'm in the midst of midterms and the like, so there might be unfortunate gaps between updates, but I'll try my best not to make that the case in the future. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After crossing off yesterday's date, Edith went to her bathroom to double check her appearance in the mirror. Everything was in order, she determined. She nearly chuckled as her eyes moved over the woman who stared back at her from the mirror. Although the woman in the mirror looked like Edith, the one staring back at her had an unfamiliar confidence about her. Her clothes were feminine and freshly pressed, her hair shiny and wavy, and there was a giddy grin taking residence on her face.

Edith, in short, was a different woman on Tuesdays.

Unlike the stories she wrote that provided an escape to reality, Tuesdays, and the visits with Anthony that they promised, offered a new kind of reality that Edith had come to adore. She thought back on her past conversations with Mr. Strallan, each one more delightful than the last. He was often shy, she had noted, but this was simply part of his charm. Anthony would say the most hilarious things in the driest tone, only to glance at her with a cheeky smile after his joke had registered with her. And he was unfailingly kind, always quick to compliment Edith, be it her writing accomplishments or her appearance that day.

And there, standing in front of her mirror, all dolled up with dreamy smile on her face, it dawned on Edith Crawley that maybe the feelings she felt for Anthony Strallan might be worth acting on. It had been a good long while since Edith had felt anything for a man, let alone the whimsical and giddy knot that always seemed to appear on Tuesdays, and every single time she thought about Anthony, for that matter. Perhaps, the young woman thought, this is no ordinary crush. Perhaps this was something much more.

But, she pushed the thoughts out of her head. She would be late for work if she continued on like this.

Edith grabbed her overcoat, locked her flat, and was out the door. As she walked to work, her mobile began to ring and she knew exactly who it might be.

"Hello, mum. How are you?" she asked politely. Edith had a cordial relationship with most members of her family, but since she neither studied business nor law, she was the self-proclaimed black sheep.

"Good morning, darling!" her mother, Cora exclaimed. "I have to make this quick, as I have a meeting in just a few minutes, but I just wanted to let you know that your father and I will be in town on Friday before your book reading. How about we take you to that fancy Italian place you're always talking about?"

Edith paused a moment, dreading the impending arrival of her parents. She preferred that she lived in town alone while most of her family lived in London. "That sounds nice, Mum. Thanks," she reluctantly replied.

"Excellent! We'll drop by your flat around 7:00, then. And again, we're so proud of you Edie."

"Thanks, Mum. That means a lot, you know. See you on Friday," Edith responded.

And with that, Edith hung up the phone and continued walking the last few blocks to the Word Warehouse. She arrived at the store, which stood on the corner on two relatively busy streets, and was immediately greeted by a rather large poster of her book's cover and information pertaining to the upcoming reading and signing by the rookie author. Edith paused a moment to absorb this new reality, that she was no longer an aspiring author who mostly spent her days as a bookstore clerk, but now, she was a true author. In the flesh, she humored herself, thinking back to Anthony.

With that, Edith crossed the threshold into the store, immediately welcomed by the smell of old books. It was still early on Tuesday morning, so there were very few people there. She caught sight of the manager, Charles Carson who was presently occupied with a regular customer, a rather disagreeable old woman. Poor man, she thought, that woman is always so fickle so early in the morning. Charles was an older man with a tall stature, kind eyes, and a stern sense of propriety. In the time she had worked at the Word Warehouse, Charles had proved to be a very good boss, and at times, a friend. When Edith told him about the publication of her book, he was ecstatic beyond words.

After the woman had finished her weekly rant about the quality of their book selection and departed, Edith approached him with a compassionate expression on her face.

"Nearly didn't make it out of that one with my limbs all intact," Charles sarcastically sighed, wiping his brow in jest. "She's quite the little pistol, isn't she?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. I think she has come to fancy you!" Edith joked.

"Over my dead body! I'm a happily married man, Miss Crawley!" Charles exclaimed. Charles' wife, Elsie, was a dear woman who often came into the store to keep her husband in check. It was heartwarming to see two people so in love, Edith thought to herself.

"Of course you are; I only jest! But what I really wanted to speak with you about is that poster on the front door."

"Ah, you saw that. What do you think? I hope you like it. It's just that we're just so proud of you Edith," Charles said gleefully.

"I think I'm past joy into some realm to which I've never been," she said rather bashfully.

"So eloquent, says the writer," he replied sincerely. "Well, as a treat, I want you to take the rest of the week off and rest up for your big reading. You thoroughly deserve it."

Edith opened her mouth to protest, but Charles would have none of it.

"Nope. I absolutely insist. I don't want to see you on the premises until your reading on Saturday and that's an order."

Edith warmly smiled, thanked him, and took her leave. But it wasn't until she left the building that she remembered that it was a Tuesday. She wouldn't be able to see Anthony this Tuesday; it would seem too obvious if she arrived back at work after Charles had dismissed her. That saddest part of this, Edith thought, was that she hadn't even had the chance to tell him about the book signing. Now, he might not come at all.

As she walked away from the store, she sighed knowing that Anthony would arrive in a few short hours and she would not be there to greet him as usual, and invite him to her signing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was around 1:30 when Anthony closed up his office. He had just had a rather peaceful lunch with an old colleague and was preparing for the highlight of his week, his visit with Edith. As he stepped out onto the pavement on his way to Edith's bookstore, Anthony Strallan appeared to have an extra spring in his step.

Everything seemed brighter on Tuesday afternoons, everything more vibrant and alive, including Anthony himself. He was so eager to see her, to talk with her about her week, and to revel in all of the things he loved about her presence: her wavy and somewhat messy blonde hair, her crooked, shy grin, the way the collar of her blouse seemed to tease him when it decided where it would rest on her chest.

Absolutely not, you old man, he thought. She is a lovely, young woman who is far too good for the likes of an old codger like you.

But despite the nagging voice in his head, Anthony pressed on. As he reached the storefront, he paused and took a deep breath to gather his nerves. He was greeted by a rather large and impressive poster advertising a book signing by a new local author, and beamed proudly when he saw Edith's name at the bottom of the poster.

So, this is what her book cover looks like, he thought. And the reading is this Saturday? Oh, that cannot come soon enough!

At this, Anthony rushed into the store, anxious to see Edith, congratulate her once again, and tell her how excited he was to hear her read from her book.

He entered the store, trying as hard as he could to appear calm and unflustered, however opposite the truth might be. The store was relatively empty, but Anthony's favorite clerk was nowhere in sight. He wove in and out of the aisles, searching, but not finding.

At last, and out of desperation, he approached at rather large man with eyebrows of considerable size behind the counter.

"Excuse me, sir. Is there any chance that one of your employees, Edith Crawley, is here today? She usually assists me most weeks," Anthony asked, nerves abound.

"I'm sorry, sir. Edith will not be in for the rest of the week in preparation for her upcoming book signing. Is there anything I can help you with?" Carson replied.

"Oh, um, no thank you. I think I'll just take a look around on my own," Anthony muttered, dejected and disappointed.

Aimlessly, he wandered around the bookstore. It didn't feel as warm as it did before, it didn't feel as enticing. And for the first Tuesday in nine months, Anthony left the bookstore without purchasing a book at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: This ending was a little bitter, but fear not! The next installment will be much more uplifting!


	3. Benches and Bourbon

It was Friday morning, three days since Edith had seen Anthony and with any luck, just one day until she would see him again.

Although tomorrow was her debut book signing, something many writers only dream of, Edith Crawley could not help it when her thoughts dwelt on other things that the following day might bring. She was excited, yes; thrilled, even. But she knew that tomorrow, if Anthony did not come to her reading, then it would solidify what she feared all along: that he was nothing more than a friendly customer.

But on the other hand, she thought, if Anthony did show up, perhaps there was something more going on behind those charming blue eyes. After all, he had never been to the Word Warehouse on any day but Tuesdays.

It seemed that Saturday was approaching with an alarming pace; days had never passed so quickly for the middle Crawley daughter. As Edith sat at her desk and finished her morning coffee that Friday, lazily checking emails, it dawned on her that she had not picked up her paycheck. That was usually something that was done on Wednesdays, but since Charles had given her the rest of the week off, she had entirely forgotten. This was something that could not be put off since Edith's rent was due on Monday and she would be far too busy in the coming days to make another trip to the shop.

So, Edith finished her coffee, threw on some clothes, not worrying too much about her appearance since she was sure she wouldn't see Anthony, and walked the few blocks to her place of work.

Upon entering the bookstore, she immediately caught Charles' gaze. At the sight of his favorite employee, smiled a rather large grin, wrinkles appearing on the corners of his eyes. But then he remembered his order to Edith and sternly walked up to her.

"What in the world are you doing here, young lady?" he bellowed, but in a playful tone. "I firmly recall telling you not to step foot on these grounds until your signing. You need to explain yourself."

"I know, I know!" she said as threw her hands just above her shoulders, feigning surrender. "But I need to pick up my paycheck, which I usually receive on Wednesdays, but because of a certain manager's orders, I - "

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot about that!" Charles replied. He retreated behind the counter, shuffled some stacks of papers around, and withdrew her paycheck.

Edith gratefully took it from his hands. "Thank you, Charles. Rent payments are just so demanding, aren't they?"

"Of course they are," Charles knowingly sighed. "Now, you need to make yourself scarce. You know, orders are orders."

"Of course. I will see you tomorrow promptly at noon," Edith responded.

"Oh, before you go, I thought you should know that that man, you know, the tall, blond one? Well, he came in the other day and asked after you. He seemed pretty upset when I told him you were off for the rest of the week. Any idea what that's about?"

Edith instinctively covered her mouth, which was now in the form of a rather large, bashful grin, with her hand. "Oh, Anthony, you mean?" she blurted out quickly, her thoughts a thousand miles ahead of her tongue. "I just help him out every week with his book selection. He's quite the reader."

"Oh, well I'm glad that you have such a repertoire with the patrons. Keep up the good work, Crawley!" Charles exclaimed, apparently oblivious to Edith's frazzled state.

Edith smiled and waved goodbye. She couldn't wait to get out of there so that she could be alone with her thoughts, to analyze what had just transpired. She rushed out of the store and onto the busy street, a smile seemingly glued to her face.

Anthony asked after her? And he was visibly upset when Charles told her she wasn't there for the usual Tuesday afternoon meetings? What could that mean? She surmised that it could only mean one thing: that Anthony Strallan might feel something for her, something that extended beyond what was proper for employees and their customers.

Edith decided that a good, long walk was necessary to think these things over. Even still, her parents were coming in to town later that night and she would need all the peace and clarity of mind to survive that encounter.

She walked along a sidewalk that took her to a park she had never been to before. It was a perfect morning, cool and sunny. After walking alone with her thoughts for a while, Edith sat down on a park bench, her body utterly relaxed as she basked in the warm, spring sunshine.

Edith then closed her eyes and allowed her thoughts to go where they pleased. She imagined Anthony on that bench with her, with his arm around her and a book in his lap. Perhaps they would venture down to the pond along the way and rent out a row boat; or maybe they would bring a picnic here and read to each other; or maybe Anthony would push stray hair from her face and she would lean back onto his chest.

And so sat Edith Crawley on that park bench, eyes closed with a serene look about her, her mind imagining the most wonderful scenarios. When the young woman opened her eyes, she felt a resolve she had never known.

There, on that seemingly insignificant park bench, Edith decided she would not wait around any longer. She wanted to be with Anthony Strallan and do all of the things she had just imagined. She couldn't picture herself doing them with anyone else.

Tomorrow, Edith thought to herself, if Anthony comes to my signing, I will ask him to spend time outside of the store with me. And if he says yes, I think my heart just might burst with excitement.

And with that, she gathered her things and retreated home to prepare for the night's festivities.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early on Friday evening and Anthony Strallan was already on his third glass of bourbon. He normally didn't have so many drinks, especially so early in the evening, but the week he had just completed had not been ideal.

His classes had not gone well; he was far too distracted to properly plan for them. Anthony just felt out of it and hoped that another drink would help him get back into it once again. And since learning of Edith's reading a few days ago, Anthony had spent the last few days debating whether or not he would go.

He wanted to see her, desperately. But, on the other hand, Anthony was as insecure as ever about his feelings. Edith, after all, had not invited him to her reading. Maybe she just saw him as nothing more than a customer who had a really odd routine. And then there was his age, and hers for that matter. Anthony was significantly older than the young woman and at times, he honestly believed that a woman of Edith's age could never be interested in man of his.

Sitting in his favorite leather chair, tucked away in a corner of his extensive library, Anthony set the glass down and rubbed his temples. After a time, he opened his eyes and stared into the dark room, his vision slowly adjusting to the lack of light. Anthony gazed at his library. He had always been very proud of it, with its many shelves crammed full with the best literature the human race had ever written. Lately though, Anthony had taken to leaving books in stacks after he finished them; he just couldn't part with them yet.

And as Anthony inspected his library, he noticed that all of the books on the floor were purchased at the Word Warehouse from the young Edith Crawley. And he just couldn't part with them yet. Or with her.

All right, you old fool, he thought to himself. That's not a coincidence. Just ask her for dinner and make yourself happy for once in your life.

And with that, Anthony pulled himself from the chair and ventured upstairs to rest up for what tomorrow would hopefully bring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So Edith and Anthony both resolved to do the same thing…who will get there first?! We'll see in the next chapter. Thanks again for all of the lovely comments :)

-njbrennan


	4. Dinner and Signings

Chatter abound, wine glasses and silverware clinking, stuffy opera music piped through the speakers, and forced conversation. Yes, this was dinner with Robert and Cora Crawley. Things were always overdone and Edith usually left with a bad taste in her mouth.

Edith tried her best to have an amiable relationship with the members of her family, but it forever felt forced. It started at a young age, when her sister Mary received all of the attention and praise, and her younger sister Sybil received all of the compliments for her great accomplishments. And so, Edith felt plain; this was the curse of the middle child, she always told herself.

The situation was made tenser when, instead of staying in London with the rest of her family to pursue law, business, or politics, Edith moved back to her childhood home of Grantham and studied something as useless in her family's eyes as literature. Being employed as a clerk at a bookstore did not help matters.

But now, on the eve of her first book signing, Edith felt vindicated. All of those years feeling unworthy seemed to sting a little less now that she was a published author. Tonight, she felt glad in a way that her parents made the journey to see her, and especially so because Mary was unable to attend. Sybil's absence on the other hand, sad as it was, was entirely excused as she was nearly eight months pregnant and undoubtedly unfit for travel.

As dinner came to a close, Edith was almost sorry to see it go. She seldom had the opportunity to savor being the center of attention, most especially where it concerned her parents.

Robert asked for the check and said, "Well, Edith. I'm very proud of you; your mother and I both are, immensely. We always thought you could do it."

Edith was almost stunned by his sincerity.

"Oh, yes Edie. Your father is quite right. We're so looking forward to tomorrow, as I'm sure you must be as well. What's going through that head of yours," Cora chimed.

"Equal parts nerves, excitement, and terror," she responded with a queasy smirk. True, she felt all of those things about her signing tomorrow, but those feelings were compounded when she thought about what she resolved to do earlier that day in the park, what she promised herself she would ask of Anthony.

"Um, is there anyone special you've invited?" Cora pried. She was always trying to get a feel for Edith's love life.

"Cora, leave the poor girl alone," Robert interjected, feeling more uncomfortable about Edith's romantic interests than he was concerned about her embarrassment.

"No one in particular," she said quickly. But that's not really a lie, she thought quickly to herself. She hadn't really invited Anthony yet, she just hoped with everything she had that he would be there.

"Well, there you have it," Robert sighed, obviously relieved at her admission. "I think we'd best get back to the hotel and let the author get some rest."

Cora relented and the trio left the restaurant. After the long walk back to her flat, Cora and Robert bid their daughter goodnight and Edith retreated into her humble abode.

As she stepped into her flat, Edith welcomed the solitude. As part of her routine, slipped off her dress, put on a silk nightgown, brushed her teeth, and retired to the bed that beckoned her. As she pulled the thick comforter over her body, Edith found herself imagining what it would be like with Anthony in her bed, his body keeping hers warm, her back pressed up against his chest. She had never had a man in her bed before, for any reason, but Edith Crawley thought of nothing else as she drifted into a deep, restful slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The daylight broke with an unrelenting fortitude and shone in through the large windows that bordered Anthony's bedroom. He swung his feet over the bed, rubbed his eyes, and peeled the navy t-shirt over his head in preparation for his shower. After getting ready in near-record breaking time, Anthony found himself with an excess of time before Edith's reading. A good two hours to be exact.

Partly to kill time and partly to settle his nerves, Anthony decided to walk the three miles to the bookstore. It was still very cool yet, and he was glad that he wore his favorite grey sweater and jeans to keep him warm. Anthony couldn't remember the last time he had walked along this path at the end of his property. Or the last time he had ever walked a continuous three miles; he was starting to feel a little fatigued and was glad when he stumbled into town.

Anthony was still a little early, but that was not uncommon; he was known for his punctuality. He entered his beloved bookshop and was delighted to see its unexpected transformation. Countless copies of Edith's book were displayed all over the store and in the back room, a reading room often reserved for children's reading hour, was a large wooden table which Anthony presumed was the place where her reading and signing would be.

Anthony smiled to himself; he was immensely proud of the young woman, regardless if she would accept his invitation or not.

At that, Charles Carson approached him and exclaimed, "Ah, I'm glad to see you back again, sir. Are you here for Edith Crawley's signing?"

"Oh, um, yes of course. Is she, erm, here yet?" he asked as he craned his neck for a possible glimpse.

"She should be arriving any minute now," Charles replied, checking his watch. "Can I interest you in a copy for her to sign later?"

"Absolutely!" Anthony exclaimed loudly. Charles led him over to the counter and Anthony purchased Edith's book. He thanked the man and absentmindedly shuffled over to a cozy reading nook.

There it was, in his hands: the book he and Edith had talked about for so many months. It was a soft yellow with a picture of an old man and a scruffy dog sitting on a staircase. Underneath that was her name: Edith J. Crawley. Anthony immediately wondered what her middle name might be. He looked around the store, hoping that no one was watching, and took out a pen. He thought a moment, deciding very carefully what words he should use, and quickly scribbled his request on the first page.

Anthony had it all planned out. He would wait his turn in the queue and when he approached the table, he would hand the book to her to sign and she would be confronted with his offer. Anthony wasn't sure if this was the best way to go about it, but he wasn't sure if it could go through with it once he saw her if he had to ask her the conventional way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before she knew it, Edith's first public book reading was over. She was more than pleased with the reception of the crowd, but most of all Edith was beyond delighted to see Anthony in the back of the audience, clutching her book in his arm. This was the day, she thought. He came and now she had to follow through. All sorts of possible options came to mind, but she thought her best bet would be to corner him after the signing and just blurt it out, demurely of course.

Charles came up next to her and whispered into her ear, "My dear, that was splendid. And now, your faithful await your autograph."

She turned her head and gave him a grateful smile as he ushered her to the signing table. The reviews to her book had been very favorable so far, but she was still surprised to see such a crowd assembled in front of her. Edith saw a few familiar faces, her parents and grandmother, her fellow employees, and of course Charles. But Anthony seemed to have disappeared from view.

After about half an hour of signing and chatting with customers, Anthony finally appeared at Edith's table. He looked like a giddy schoolboy, Edith thought jokingly to herself.

"Congratulations, Edith. It was ever so good and I enjoyed myself very much," he told her, with a sheepish look on his face.

"Well, thank you ever so much. I'm so glad that you could make it," Edith responded. "And I'm sorry that I wasn't there for our usual Tuesday meetings. Charles gave me the week off, but that Tuesday just didn't feel the same." The old Edith would have regretted the forwardness she just displayed, but the new Edith unapologetic, even brazen.

"Oh, please don't fret. I certainly missed our regular meeting as well, funny as that sounds. Anyways, might I get an autograph from the author? I hear she's around here signing books."

Edith chuckled at his subtle humor and reached for the book in his hands.

"I thought you didn't like anything but the classics," she quipped.

"Ah, well yes, I am fond of the classics. But I've heard good things about this one."

As she opened the book, ready to stamp her signature in the middle of the first page, she was stunned to find words already written on the page.

_Would you like to have dinner with me tonight? –Anthony_

She reread it quickly, almost shocked to find words like those directed towards her. Edith looked up at Anthony and he returned her gaze, his more pleading than anything. She noticed that he was twiddling his thumbs in a near frenzied manner; he was certainly a bundle of nerves and this excited her even more. A coy smile formed about her face and her eyes returned to the book.

_I would love to. –Edith_

She closed the book and returned it to Anthony, who seemed utterly confused by the whole chain of events. He had expected a verbal reply, not a written one. What did she write? he thought frantically.

Anthony gave her a gracious smile and nearly dashed away from the table, anxious to see her response. He slowly opened the book and his eyes darted to the bottom of the page. Anthony sighed, relieved, upon seeing her acceptance. He was beaming.

As he looked back at Edith's table, he caught her intense gaze. She had been watching his reaction, he could tell. They both exchanged pleasant nods and Anthony took that as a sign to wait until the signing had ended to approach her once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Ah! I hope you like where I took this. It's a little fluffy but I think Andith shippers need some fluff after the train wreck of a season we just suffered through. The next chapter will be a first date of sorts :)

I got the idea of the use of a book as a means to ask someone on a date from the movie _Suburban Girl_ with Alec Baldwin and Sarah Michelle Geller, but with some very obvious differences, of course.

-njbrennan


	5. Curry and Courting

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and follows! I went through several mental drafts of how I'd like their first date to proceed, but hope that you enjoy this version. Also, I tried to stay true to some of the more Victorian/Edwardian characteristics of Anthony and Edith, respectively, but with some modernity thrown in for a little flavor. This is going to be a bit of a long one so brace yourself and enjoy :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disbelief, but the happiest kind. Anthony couldn't believe Edith had said yes, or rather, written it. And now, as he stood nervously in the corner of the bookstore waiting for Edith's signing to wrap up, Anthony just couldn't wipe the cheeky smile from his face.

The last of the patrons had made their way through the line and now, there was a calm in the store that often comes when something concludes. Some people stayed behind, chatting in small groups, and Anthony was grateful for this so that it was not entirely silent.

And then, she approached him. As Edith slowly walked up to him, a quiet confidence about her, Anthony noted each aspect of her lovely appearance, trying his best to commit all of this moment to memory. Her hair was curlier than usual, but ever so feminine, and the white linen dress she wore hugged her in all of the right places, all of the places he'd like to rest his hands upon.

"Hello there, stranger," she whispered coyly. Anthony was at a loss for words and quietly chuckled in reply. "I cannot tell you how glad I am that you showed up today. It was so wonderful to see a familiar face…and even better to receive clandestine messages in my book."

Although often an eloquent man, Anthony was finding it hard to adequately respond to such a beauty, but he knew he had to make a good impression because he knew that at this precise moment, their relationship was changing into something totally new, something beyond customers and employees, or even friends. "Ah, yes. I'm so delighted that you have agreed. To tell you the truth, I felt like a fool out there. I wasn't sure if you'd say 'yes' or not."

"Well, you weren't a fool to me," Edith retorted and reassuringly rubbed his arm. Anthony's skin felt electric as she touched him. "Now, let's get down to business. Where are we having this dinner, Mr. Strallan?"

Still in disbelief that a woman like Edith would ever agree to spend any significant period of time with him, Anthony fumbled with this answer. "Oh, I hadn't really thought of a place yet. I was more concerned with your answer than anything else," he bashfully chuckled. "What are your favorite places?"

"I'll admit it, I'll eat just about anything, but lately I've been craving a good curry like every other night," Edith confessed. Then, a novel idea churned in that brain of hers and she said slyly, "What if you made dinner for the two of us? I've heard you say here and there that you like to cook once in a while."

Anthony was spellbound. To think of Edith in his home, among his things, eating his food, was almost too much. "My house? Of course, that would be fantastic. And curry? I think I can whip up some curry for the lady. How about I pick you up around 7:30 and we'll venture back for dinner?"

"I could think of nothing better, Anthony," she said sincerely.

She scribbled her address down on an old receipt from her purse and passed it into his hands. Just as Edith was about to say goodbye and head back home to prepare for their evening together, Anthony affectionately took hold of her elbow. With his chest inches from hers and his cologne intoxicating her, Anthony whispered into her ear, "And Edith—please wear that dress again tonight. You look so beautiful in it."

Flustered and blushing, Edith quietly replied, "Absolutely, if you'd like."

And with that, the two parted, only to meet again for the night's impending festivities.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After stopping at the grocery for curry, Anthony rushed home to clean up his messy and cluttered home, which mostly consisted up stacks of books and the odd sweater here and there. As put the groceries away and began to tidy, Anthony felt a youthful vigor he hadn't felt for a good many years, more than he cared to admit. Even when he was married to his late wife, Maud, he had never felt so brazen.

You asked her with a book? What a cad, he chuckled to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edith threw her keys into the bowl that sat next to her door, crossed the small flat, and crashed onto her bed with a delirious sigh. This day could not have gone better, she mused. Edith rolled over and looked at the clock. Four hours to go.

And so she spent the next several hours primping and prepping for her night with Anthony. Everything from painting her nails and flossing to moisturizing and applying perfume was done and still, almost an hour remained. Before other dates she had been on in the past (and they were few and far between), this last hour would be spent frantically searching for an appropriate date night outfit. But tonight, Edith had nothing to do but relax until her gentleman caller arrived, because it was almost as if Anthony had picked out her dress for her, only after she had picked it out that day of course. To think, Anthony likes me in this dress, Edith thought to herself. What a wonderful thing that is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anthony approached the address on the receipt that Edith had given him earlier. He looked up at the quaint building instantly felt nerves take hold of him as pictured Edith just two floors up. He stepped up to the door and pressed the button next to E. Crawley, and anxiously awaited a reply.

"Is that you?" the voice echoed from the speaker.

"Yes, hello. It's me, Anthony….Strallan," his nerves replied with unnecessary formality.

The voice giggled. "Please, do come up Mr. Strallan," she retorted, mocking his superfluous decorum.

A loud buzz granted him entry into Edith's dwelling place. Anthony ascended the stairs, pausing on the landing before the last flight to take a calming breath. This is just dinner, you silly man, he chided himself. A knock on her door followed and he was greeted by a rather cheerful Edith Crawley.

"Ah, welcome, welcome! Come in, please. Shall I give you the tour? Mind you, it's a very short one," she inquired.

"Yes, absolutely. Please do," Anthony responded immediately. She led him around the flat, which he could see all of from where he was standing with her. It was warm and cozy, even for a studio flat. There were books everywhere, on shelves and on the floor, not unlike the state of his home not more than six hours ago. Anthony was humored by the subtle similarities between the two already. Past the small sitting area and the door to the loo, Anthony unconsciously noticed Edith's bed. Though he thought it highly improper, his mind drifted to what it would be like to wake up in that bed with Edith curled around him, what it would be like to make love to her in that bed.

But Anthony came to as Edith called his name, asking if he'd like to get going. Flustered, he patted his jacket for his car keys, pulled them out, and they went to the car. Anthony rushed ahead of her to open the car door for her, a gesture which made Edith blush profusely. He thought it a great shame if she had not been treated like a lady very often, a travesty he hoped to correct.

The car ride to his home outside of town was thankfully rather short. Although they had spent most of their encounters talking for great lengths about literature or any other odd topic, all conversational skills had apparently become defunct for both. Now that interests had been declared, if even in a veiled way, all topics seemed dangerously awkward. This must change when we get to dinner, Anthony thought seriously. I can't let this one get away.

They made good time and arrived at Anthony's home much earlier than he had planned. His home sat on a great piece of land, but nevertheless was modest in its actual size. Its warm bricks and window panes seemed inviting and as Anthony opened the front door and ushered his guest inside, Edith was impressed by how very fitting it seemed for him. Bookshelves and old oil paintings were abundant, and she noticed a fireplace flanked by comfy couches that appeared to be quite "lived in."

"Well, this is it. I find it to be the perfect sanctuary for a man like me," Anthony said rather softly, and then added with more playfulness, "That and a good book, of course."

"I think it's lovely, just lovely. It seems so "you," if that makes any sense at all," Edith remarked as he led her into the kitchen.

He chuckled and replied, "I thank you. Now, about that curry. I've set it on simmer so it should be ready in just a little while. Could I interest you in a glass of wine before dinner?"

"Yes, thank you. Anything white if you have some."

"If I have some? Oh, I have some," he jested. "I'll be back in a moment. Please make yourself comfortable."

After a short while, Anthony returned with a bottle and dusted it off. "Sorry about that. I just had to pop down to the cellar to find this little gem. It's a really good vintage."

"I'll take your word for it," she replied as he poured her a glass.

"To lovely young writers," Anthony offered as he raised his glass. Edith smiled bashfully and raised her glass to his.

"Thank you, you're far too kind Anthony."

"Oh, did you think I meant you? I could see how you might," he teased mischievously. Anthony wasn't sure what was causing this sudden boost in confidence, but he could tell it was affecting Edith in very good way. Her gaze was more intense than ever.

He reluctantly turned his attention to the curry, pulling it off the stove and to the plates he had already set.

"It's so odd."

"What is?" he asked curiously.

"Seeing you with a skillet in your hands instead of a book. It's so very….domestic of you," she chortled.

"Well, I am glad to be of service. I rather hope you like this. I've never made curry before, actually, so it will be a new experience for both of us," he gestured to the table. "Please, come sit."

Edith gladly obliged and sat precariously close to him. Dinner proceeded and the conversation continued to flow much smoother than earlier in the car. She thanked him for cooking such a delicious meal and he thanked her for agreeing to wear that dress again.

At that, the conversation took a deeper turn.

"Anthony, can I ask you something? Something sort of serious?" Edith implored.

Concerned that she was losing interest, he timidly agreed.

"Well, you've been coming into the store for a while now. Why, all of a sudden, did you ask me to dinner?" she asked, treading lightly.

Anthony cleared his throat and took a long sip from his wine. Then with an honest smile, he said, "Do you really want to know? Well to be frank, I had wanted to since the first time I walked into the store. I stumbled upon it by accident, in the mood for a new book. But when I saw you behind the counter, I looked for any excuse to come back. But you know, I'm significantly older and I thought someone as young and lovely as you could never be interested in me. But the other day when you weren't there, I was left so…downtrodden. I realized then that I thought I ought to give it a shot and here we are. I'm ever so grateful you agreed."

Anthony carefully looked at her, afraid that he had said too much. But his fears quickly dissipated when Edith reached across the table and grabbed his hands.

"I don't think anyone has ever said anything like that to me before," she said, almost in a whisper.

"I don't think I've ever told anyone anything like that before," Anthony nervously chuckled. "Would you like to continue this conversation near the fireplace, if that's all right? I'll get these plates cleaned up."

"Please let me help," Edith protested. But Anthony grabbed her shoulders and turned her toward the direction of the sitting area.

After a short time, Anthony joined her on the couch in front of the fireplace. He wasn't quite sure how he should hold his body, how close it should be to Edith's, but he wanted to ensure that he didn't make her uncomfortable, so he simply turned towards her.

"Thank you again for dinner. It was quite good," Edith offered as she turned her body to face his, inching ever so closely. Anthony noticed her change in posture and was quite pleased at this recent development.

"Since I wasn't in on Tuesday, I didn't see what book you chose this week. So, what's the lucky book?" she jovially asked.

"Ah, um, well, I didn't actually get a book this week. I'm still working my way through _Ulysses_, which I don't think is possible to complete in a week," he snickered.

"Or in a lifetime," Edith retorted playfully. "I've tried to finish it probably at least four times. Never came close."

"Well, I'm optimistic that I'll finish rather soon, the first since Joyce to do it!"

"Poor James Joyce. Writes a book that's the butt of our jokes tonight," she inched forward some more to the point where their knees were touching.

"Hmm, yes, poor Joyce. Poor, poor James Joyce," he absentmindedly replied as he adjusted his body closer to hers. There was electricity in the air.

Anthony leaned in even closer, inebriated by the scent of her perfume. "Edith, may I kiss you?" he implored as he stared into her deep, brown eyes.

"Always the gentleman," Edith managed to say before his lips were on hers. Anthony's kiss was delicate and affectionate, his hands running tastefully along her abdomen, as Edith's hands migrated from his firm chest to his blond hair. Edith could not remember being so consumed by a kiss and did not want it to end.

Anthony reluctantly parted from her, certain that if they continued, he would not be able to control himself. He stared back at her, reaching to push a strand of a hair from her face. She looked up and serenely smiled.

"I have wanted to do that for a long time now," he whispered, his voice raspy and low.

"I have, too," Edith responded as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I really don't want to, but I should probably take you home, Edith."

"All right, but if you could, take the long way back to my place?" she asked enthusiastically.

"That sounds promising," Anthony said as he stood, her hand in his and ushered her back to the car.

Even taking the long way, hands entwined, Edith and Anthony arrived back at her flat much sooner than either wanted. Still waiting outside in the car, Anthony turned to Edith, slowly running his fingers through her hair and placed another loving kiss upon her lips. After several blissful moments, they parted.

"Would you like to have lunch tomorrow? You could meet me here at noon?" Edith asked hopefully.

"I could think of nothing I'd rather do," Anthony answered. "I'll see you then, sweet one."

They said their good nights and Edith travelled up to her flat, utterly enthralled with how her night with Anthony Strallan had gone. She stepped out over her dress and completed her nightly routines. Then, Edith lay down onto her bed and grabbed a pillow, still breathing in what little of Anthony's cologne remained on her skin, soon to be greeted by the happiest dreams she had had in a good long while.


	6. Theaters and Calls

Anthony picked Edith up the following morning, and everyday for next three weeks for that matter. Their relationship was, for lack of a better phrase, on a warm simmer. They each gently explored this new territory, Anthony always a gentleman, Edith a lady. He told her of his late wife, Maud, and she told him of her difficulties in the dating arena. They both agreed to take it slow, to savor every moment, every new discovery, every new intimacy.

Edith and Anthony fell into a comfortable, but wonderful routine. He would still stop by on Tuesday afternoons, of course, but also every other day she worked, and they would go for a late lunch together afterwards. One day, Edith dragged him to the lake in the park down the road, where they rented out a rowboat just as she had imagined. Even Charles noticed that something was different between his employee and that tall, regular customer. He watched them giggle and snicker in a corner of his store, Anthony's hand on the small of Edith's back. Oh, yes, he thought jovially. Something is definitely going on between those two.

On this Saturday afternoon in particular, Edith and Anthony found themselves in a cool, dark movie theater for a showing of _The Sound of Music_. Edith revelled in the small intimacy of it all: his arm around her, the warmth of his body next to hers, the bag of popcorn they shared. From time to time, she would look up at him, as if not seeing his face for more than a few minutes was so very difficult. It was then that Edith saw Anthony mouthing the words to some of the songs. That wonderfully perfect man, she thought to herself as she leaned in closer to his body.

Just as she was nestling into her beau, inhaling the sweet smell of his cologne, Edith's mobile buzzed with alarming insistence. She ignored the call and turned back to the Captain and Maria. Moments later, it rang again. She looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was her mother, Cora. This can certainly wait, Edith thought. But it buzzed again.

Anthony turned to her and whispered, "Is everything all right, my dear?"

"Yes, it's my mother. She never calls this much…something must be up," she whispered in reply. "I'm going to run out and see what she wants."

Anthony simply nodded, missing her warm body as soon as she departed. Outside in the lobby, a frantic Cora Crawley greeted Edith on the other line.

"Edith? Edith, pick up the phone! The girl never picks up!" she shouted, likely unaware that Edith had answered the call.

"Yes, Mama, I'm here. What is the matter?" Edith responded, trying her best to sound calm for her mother's sake.

"It's Sybil. She's gone into early labor with the baby. Please come to London as soon as you can!"

Grateful that it was something as joyous this, Edith quickly replied, "That's great news, even if a few weeks early. I booked my train ticket to London for two weeks from now, though."

"Edith, as a member of this family, you are expected to be here for your sister. Everything will probably go well, but you never know, especially since she's early. Please, Edie," Cora pleaded. Edith knew that when her mother used her nickname, she really meant what she was saying.

"I will be there as soon as I can. I'll have to wait for a train, however. But, I'll call you when I get close to London. Give Sybil my best and tell her that I love her."

"Of course. Thank you Edith. Get here safely," her mother replied before the call disconnected.

Edith sat on the nearest bench, catching her breath. She would be an aunt before she knew it, and Sybil and Tom would become parents. Life was happening so quickly, with such fervor. Edith suddenly felt a hand tenderly rubbing her back; she looked up at saw Anthony, concerned as ever.

"Is everything all right?" he asked, his voice tinged with worry.

Edith reached for his free hand and sweetly said, "Everything is wonderful. That was mother on the phone, letting me know that Sybil is in labor, albeit a few weeks early. She basically begged me to get to London as soon as possible. I'm afraid I'm going to have cut this lovely afternoon short and head to the train station."

"That's fantastic news, about Sybil's baby that is. Please, do not feel bad about leaving. This is a happy day!" Anthony exclaimed as he sat down and pulled her into his arms. After a moment, he added, "How about I take you into London? I have an old flat from when I used to travel for business in London. We could stay there if you think it will be too crowded or hectic at your family's house."

"Oh! That sounds great! It won't be too much of a bother, though?"

"Absolutely not," Anthony sweetly replied as he placed a kiss onto Edith's temple. "I know we agreed to take things slow and we can still do that."

Edith pulled back ever so slightly to get a good look at him. She pushed his wispy blond hair back from his forehead, and as her hand came to rest on his cheek, Anthony softly closed his eyes.

"Slow sounds good, but you make it so damn difficult, Anthony Strallan," Edith chuckled in an effort to stifle the warm feelings bubbling up in her. Despite the intimacy the both felt, they were still in a theater after all.

Anthony playfully shook his head. "As do you, my dear. Now, let's get you home so you can pack and go meet your little niece or nephew."

And so, the pair stood and walked out of the theater rather briskly, hand in hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this installment, even if it is on the shorter side, at least for me! The next installment will take our lovely couple to London for the birth of Tom and Sybil's baby, as well as the inevitable awkwardness of introducing Anthony to the Crawley family. Please review :)

Thanks!

-N.J. Brennan


	7. Drives and Deliveries

As Anthony and Edith drove on their way to London, cars and countryside passing by in a blur, Anthony felt a strange combination of nervousness and contentment. He loved going on drives with Edith; they had already been on many in their short romance. They could pass the time in such a lovely way together, be it talking about every little thing or sitting together in silence with their hands entwined over the console. But today as the pair rushed to London for Sybil's early delivery, Anthony's thoughts dwelt not on how enchanting Edith looked as she peered out the car window or how soft her hand was in his, but on what would happen once they reached London.

Because their relationship was so new, Anthony had silently resolved to keep his distance from the family once they arrived in London. It was only right; he didn't want to intrude on the momentous arrival of the first Crawley grandchild and he certainly didn't want to force Edith to explain why she had accepted an offer to stay at his flat after seeing him officially for just three weeks.

Upon reflection, it all seemed absurd to Anthony. The woman in the seat next to him was so lovely and young and wonderful…what did she ever see in him? He was a solid two decades older than her, his blond hair graying slightly and his body slowing down. Perhaps Edith was just humoring him when they passed their time in low-key ways, like sitting in his garden reading books or going for long walks. She was so youthful and didn't all young women want to go out to clubs or stay up well past midnight? What was it that she saw in him?

Anthony's mind was brought back to the moment as Edith turned to him and gave him a look of great importance.

"What's going on in that mind of yours, Mr. Strallan?" Edith asked playfully.

Anthony thought it best to keep his concerns, at least some of them, to himself for the time being. "I'm just trying to get the logistics of our arrival figured out."

"The logistics? What do you mean?" Edith asked.

"Well, I thought I'd drop you off at the hospital, and then I'd go back to my flat and freshen it up a bit. Perhaps get some groceries, too. Then, after the baby comes and you're ready to get some sleep, I could come pick you up," Anthony told her, trying to sound very methodical about it all.

"That sounds all well and good, but do you really think I'm going to make you stay hidden in the shadows?"

"I just thought I would keep a respectful distance. I don't want to intrude on family time," he replied with a sheepish, almost embarrassed grin. "I mean, we've only been seeing each other for a few weeks now."

"Mmm, I see," Edith murmured. "Might I offer a different plan of arrival?"

Anthony nodded.

"How about we drop our things off at your flat, and then together, we will go to the hospital?"

"But, Edie, your family will be there. You'll have to introduce me and explain why you're not staying with them."

"Yes, they will be there and yes, I will have to explain all of that," Edith confidently replied.

"And you're sure you won't wait? Not until things between us are more…developed or official?" Anthony cautiously asked of her.

"Anthony Strallan," Edith began. "We may have only been officially seeing each other for three weeks, but I've known you for well over nine months. That's no small thing. And although I enjoyed having you all to myself in Grantham, I'd like everyone in my family to know that I've met a truly wonderful man. Besides, I'm an adult who can make her own decisions. My family just needs to learn to accept that."

Anthony paused and glanced over at this woman before him. What had he done in his life to deserve her company at all, let alone her regard? Then, slowly and mischievously, he asked her, "You've enjoyed having me all to yourself?"

Edith impishly slapped his shoulder and responded, "What do you think, you daft goof? Of course I have! Now, keep those eyes on the road. We've got a baby to meet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The twosome arrived at Anthony's flat in London a few short hours later. Edith received another call from her frantic mother and so Anthony took their luggage up to his flat before Edith even got a chance to see it. Cora told Edith to rush over; Sybil's labor was not going well. So, Edith and Anthony crossed town to the hospital without saying much to each other, each deep in thought.

When they reached the hospital, Anthony pulled Edith aside to a hallway off of the lobby and grabbed her hands. "Since things are so serious, I will just stay in the waiting room while you go tend to your sister. There will plenty of time to introduce me later, but now, you need to be with her."

"Thank you, Anthony," she managed weakly. Then, breaking into tears, Edith burrowed her head into Anthony's chest. "Please tell me Sybil will be all right…"

"Shhh, shhh, there, there. Everything will be fine, my sweet one," Anthony whispered sweetly as he rubbed her back. "I'll be in one of the waiting rooms the whole time if you need me. All you need to do is call."

After Edith composed herself, the pair traveled to the maternity ward and parted ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Many hours passed and Anthony was growing weary. He had been through experiences like this before when his wife Maud, had been in labor with their firstborn. She died after countless hours in labor, and their daughter died shortly after her mother. It took Anthony years to move on, and until he met Edith, he thought he would never be happy or cheerful again. He could only imagine what Sybil's husband or the rest of her family members were feeling right now. It was a feeling Anthony wouldn't wish on his worst enemy.

Edith had been out to visit him a few times to update him. Anthony could tell that she seemed numb to it all, as her mind and body were unable to handle stress like this. But as Edith emerged into the waiting room this time around, her jubilation was apparent.

"It's a girl!" she exclaimed as she ran into Anthony's welcoming arms. "Oh, thank God! They're both doing so well."

"That's fantastic news, Edith! I'm so glad to hear it."

Then, in a frenzy of emotion, Edith fervently kissed him, totally unconcerned with their current location. She laced her fingers through Anthony's wispy blond hair and around the back of his neck. He in turn ran his hands around her waist and up her back. Then, in a moment of clarity, Edith remembered where they were and quickly ceased.

"I'm sorry. I should not have done that here, not with my family members roaming these halls," Edith breathed.

Still holding onto her body, Anthony murmured into Edith's ear, "Please, don't ever apologize for kissing me like that."

Slowly, they sat down onto the uncomfortable waiting room chairs and Anthony asked, "So, what have they named the little lady?"

"Cora Patricia Branson," she answered proudly.

"That's a lovely name," he said agreeably. "I quite like it."

"As do I," Edith replied. "My mother is beyond ecstatic, and my father is quite pleased as well, but says that the Crawley family must have some sort of curse that makes us only produce girls. Tom and Sybil are both elated and exhausted. I'm just grateful that everything turned out so well. I was so worried there for a while."

"I was worried, too," Anthony said solemnly, remembering Maud's death, as well as his own daughter's. Then, pushing those thoughts from his mind and focusing on Edith, he added, "Well, since it's well after 3 a.m., I don't think now would be a good time for introductions, so how about we get some sleep and come back later tomorrow?"

"With such a good offer, how could I refuse?" Edith teased as she grabbed Anthony's hand and they left, bound for his loft.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

A/N: I just couldn't bring myself to kill Sybil, although I can see why one would (drama factor, pure hatred for Sybil ;), etc.) Anyways, I hoped you all liked this chapter! I think next chapter will include a further exploration of Anthony's insecurities about his age as he meets the family and especially Robert, who is not much older than he. In my opinion, that was a major part of Anthony's decision to jilt Edith during that highly unfortunate episode (in addition to the arm, of course) and I think it needs more attention than it was given on the show.

Thanks for all of the positive feedback! I hope you stick around for further installments :)

-N.J. Brennan


	8. Beds and Pancakes

"Edie. Edie?" Anthony whispered softly. "Are you awake? We're here." In the drive from the hospital to his flat, Edith had fallen asleep in the car, her body and mind too exhausted to stay awake even half an hour more. He couldn't blame her. The past day had been emotionally draining, filled with highs and lows, ultimately culminating in the birth of a baby girl.

Anthony gently nudged Edith one last time, but she did not stir. His flat was thankfully accessible by a lift because it seemed like he would need to carry Edith up himself. It's a good thing I'm a young man, Anthony thought to himself sardonically. He moved around to her side of the car, opened the door, and pondered the best course of action. After deliberating for a few moments, Anthony carefully unbuckled the sleeping woman and slowly placed one arm underneath her legs and the other, under her arms. He didn't struggle as he thought he would; Edith was so delicately light.

After ascending in the lift, they reached the door to his flat. In an ungraceful balancing act, Anthony managed to unlock the entrance while still holding onto a rather sleepy Edith. His flat in London was much like his home in Yorkshire. It had fewer books and sweaters scattered about the place, mostly because he was seldom ever there. Before he sold his agricultural equipment business, Anthony was in London almost every other month and decided to have a more permanent living situation there. Anything to avoid hotel rooms, he always told himself. After he sold the company, Anthony kept the flat in case he ever needed a break from the country. But as it stood, living in the country almost the entire year suited Anthony and he was very rarely in London.

There was a rather cozy guest bedroom down the hall from his, and Anthony quickly but quietly made his way there, unsure how much longer it would be before his age caught up with him. He laid Edith onto the bed and panic immediately set in. Undressing her, even into pajamas, would be out of the question, he thought. But she couldn't well sleep in her shoes and overcoat. Going against what reason and propriety told him, Anthony sat on the bed next to Edith and slowly pulled her shoes off, followed by her jacket. Her skin, he noticed, was so soft and fair. He ached to kiss her all over. Pushing those thoughts away, Anthony hastily pulled the covers over her and turned to leave the room.

Just as he was about to close the door, Anthony tiptoed back to the bed and tenderly placed a kiss onto Edith's forehead before retreating to his own room for some much needed slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

A bright mid-morning sun greeted Edith as she sunk deeper into the smooth comforter and pillows. She hadn't slept like that in a long while, so restfully. But soon after, she immediately bolted up; this was not a familiar room. Edith peered around the room, trying to make sense of her surroundings. There were gobs of books stuffed into the bookshelves and vintage movie posters on every wall. Then it dawned on her: she was in Anthony's flat. Edith felt somewhat daft for being so clueless.

He must have tucked me in last night, she dreamily thought. God, what a good man!

She noticed her suitcase on the floor next to her bed and she fished her robe from it, wrapping it tightly around her waist. Then, after checking her appearance in the mirror, she ventured out of the guest room in search of Anthony.

The flat was so bright and cheery, perfectly fitting for a man like Anthony. This place was so "him," just as his house outside of Grantham had been. It even smelled like him, like clean laundry and his cologne. Edith turned a corner and found herself in a large open room, which had a seating area on one end and a kitchen on the other. It was there that she saw Anthony, fully dressed and shaven, cooking what looked to be pancakes.

"It looks like you've been busy," Edith offered, mostly to announce her presence.

Anthony turned around quickly, obviously a tad startled, and replied, "Oh, yes. Well, I woke up a few hours ago and I thought I'd let you get your rest. I hope you like blueberry pancakes. I don't mean to brag, but I'm practically famous for them."

Edith could have sworn that she saw a flirtatious smile sneak up around the corner of his mouth. "Is that so?" she mischievously asked, creeping closer to him.

"Oh, quite," he retorted, intoxicated by the idea of Edith waking up in his home, by the way she moved closer to him in that titillating bathrobe. "These pancakes are the stuff of legend."

"I can't wait to -" Edith started before her mobile cut her off. She looked at the caller I.D. and knew that this call could not be avoided. She groaned and said to Anthony, "I'm sorry. I have to take this. It's my mother."

"Yes, please do. It's probably very important," Anthony responded anxiously. He hoped the call was one bearing good news.

"Hello, Mama. How are Sybil and baby Cora doing today?"

"Splendidly, Edie! Just splendidly. Sybil's asked me when you're stopping by today. Can I give her a time frame?"

"Um, let's say an hour or two?" Edith told her.

"Great, I'll let her know. Oh, and Edie?"

"Yes, Mama?"

"Your father and I wondered where you stayed last night," her mother asked with pointed concern. "We thought you were going to stay at Mary's flat, but she thought you were going to stay with us."

Edith had been dreading this question, but she wasn't embarrassed or abashed. After all, her night with Anthony had been rather innocent, hadn't it? There's nothing to be ashamed of, she reminded herself. You like him and he likes you, too. It's that simple.

"I stayed in my boyfriend's guest room," Edith told her mother with conviction. She looked over at Anthony as she said it; he was beaming. Edith hadn't called him that yet. In fact, they had both been rather shy to use any sort of label for one another.

There was a long pause on Cora's end. After a few moments, she muttered, "Oh, well that's unexpected. Will we be able to meet this young man at all?"

"If you'd like, I can bring him along today to the hospital."

Still flustered, Cora replied, "Um, yes. Sure. Your father and I would love to meet him."

"Great. We'll see you in a few hours, then," Edith said before hanging up the phone. Then, turning to Anthony, she said, "Well, now that that's settled, where is your bathroom? I need catch up with you and get ready!"

"Did you mean what you said?" Anthony implored, his tone rather shaky and nervous.

"Oh, about you being my boyfriend? It does seem rather silly to say that, don't you think?" Anthony felt deflated at her words. "I think you're a little too mature for the term 'boyfriend.' How about 'beau' or 'sweetheart'? Do those sound better?"

"Wait, what?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Oh, well I guess it was presumptuous to say any of that," Edith murmured. She had been so sure of his reaction just moments ago. Her confidence was waning.

"No, wait," he said firmly. "Do you mean to say that you want to be…how do they say…exclusive? Because I would like that very much, much more than I probably ought to. I thought you wouldn't, being so young and all. I mean, why would you want to be exclusive with an old codger like me?"

Edith approached him, placed her hands on his chest, and looked directly into his blue eyes. "I happen to like old codgers like you…exclusively," she teased. Then, she added more seriously, "There is no one else. There is only you."

Anthony was taken aback. He looked down at her big brown eyes and felt his body tingle all over. How could such a beauty care for someone like him? The hold she had over him was almost unbreakable.

But, with a loud clearing of his throat, Anthony moved away and said, "Ahem. Let me show you the, um…the bathroom!"

And with that, the two almost lovers made their way to the linen closet in preparation for the day that lay ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Not sure why, but I keep putting off the Anthony/Crawley family meeting. I hope I'll get there in the next chapter! Anywho…I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I think that Anthony's insecurity about his age is going to become even more prominent when he meets Robert, as well as Tom and Matthew, more age-appropriate mates for the Crawley girls.

Again, thank you all so much for the reviews!

Always,

N.J. Brennan


	9. Introductions and Babies

A mere hour and a half later, Edith and Anthony were both hospital-bound. Much to her own surprise, Edith was the picture of tranquillity. She was entirely confident and prepared to introduce Anthony to her family. Edith was happy when she was around Anthony and he was good to her. Little else should matter, she kept telling herself.

Anthony, on the other hand, seemed to be putting on a brave face. Edith was worried that meeting the family, her father Robert especially, would rattle him. He was a funny sort, Edith thought to herself. When it was just the two of them, Anthony worshipped and adored her; she had never felt so appreciated in all her life. But from time to time, Anthony would seem completely bewildered by her affections, as though he was unworthy of her for some reason or another. He would often say that she was too young, that he was too old, or some other such nonsense. As calm as _she_ was about introducing Anthony to the family, Edith was more concerned for his reaction than theirs.

After arriving at the hospital, Anthony insisted on purchasing some flowers for Sybil and baby Cora. Edith, needless to say, was elated at his thoughtfulness.

Flowers in tow, Edith and Anthony stopped in front of the lift for a brief moment of solitude.

"This is it, you know? No turning back now. Once we step on, you're on your way to the lions' den," Edith snickered, trying to get a rise out of Anthony.

"I'll admit, my sweet one, I am a bit nervous," Anthony confessed. "Actually, I am quite nervous. But you'll be by my side, so I will be able to face anything."

"Even the Crawley family?"

"Especially the Crawley family," he nervously jested before he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

They reached the maternity ward where they had both been only hours earlier. Edith led Anthony down a long hallway, stopping abruptly at a door marked S. Branson.

"Here we are," she whispered. "Just remember that no matter what happens in this room in the next few minutes, I am glad to be yours and I would not have it any other way."

"You are too good for me," Anthony whispered in reply, his smile rather shaky. And with that, Edith gently pushed the door open, cautious not to wake baby Cora in case she was asleep.

The entire Crawley clan had assembled. Sybil was in bed with her sleeping daughter, her husband Tom at the edge of the bed. Robert and Cora shared a sofa, as did Matthew and Mary at the other end of the room, and Edith's grandmother, Violet, was sitting in a chair next to the medical equipment. As Edith stepped through the doorway with Anthony by her side, his hand in hers, all eyes turned.

"Hello everyone," Edith said in a loud whisper. "There is someone I would like you all to meet. This is Anthony Strallan, the man I've been seeing."

There was a long, heavy pause in the room. The Crawley family just stared at the couple, at the apparent age difference between them. It was shocking enough to the Crawleys that Edith would ever garner male attention of any kind as she never really had in the past, but it was especially outrageous that the man in question was so significantly older than her.

Cora, remembering her manners, stumbled out of her seat and quickly crossed the room to shake this man's hand.

"I'm Edith's mother, Cora. It's… so nice to meet you," she muttered, still somewhat astonished at Edith's choice of companion. Edith could tell that there was so much hidden in that pause, so much disapproval.

Then, following Cora's lead, the rest of the Crawley family came up to introduce themselves to Anthony, however awkward it was.

The last person to greet Anthony was Robert. He slowly stood up, looked Anthony in the eyes, and began to stretch out his hand for a shake. But before his hand reached Anthony's, Robert suddenly stopped and exclaimed, "I'm sorry, but I cannot agree to this. Edith, he has to be about twice your age. What were you thinking?"

Edith stared at her father coolly, unsurprised by his objections. She looked up at Anthony, who looked profoundly morose. His worst fears seemed to have come true.

But Robert continued, turning to Anthony and said, "You seem like a nice enough man. I mean, thank you for bringing flowers for Sybil and the baby, but honestly, Edith is just a girl. I just cannot stand by and pretend that this all okay."

"Is that all?" Edith defiantly asked her father.

Robert said nothing.

"I didn't bring Anthony here to be insulted, nor did I come here for any other reason other than to visit my sister and my new niece. Mama asked me to bring Anthony along and so I did. Furthermore, I am old enough to make my own decisions; I am no longer just a girl." Edith squeezed Anthony's hand tightly as she said this.

Sybil finally intervened, desperate to quell the tensions. "And little Cora is so eager to see her aunt. Won't you come hold her?"

Edith obliged and carefully cradled her niece into her arms. Cora briskly took Robert out in the hall to calm him down, and Matthew, Mary, and Violet followed along. The room immediately felt lighter.

Anthony, still a bit shell-shocked, turned his gaze to Edith holding that sweet baby girl in her arms.

"Oh, Sybil and Tom, she is so beautiful. Just like her mother," Edith said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Thank you, Edie," Sybil responded gratefully. "I'm sorry about Mama and Papa. They'll come around in time."

"I can attest to that!" Tom agreed. "And Anthony, don't you worry about Cora and Robert. They seem stern when you first meet them, and for a good long while afterwards. But eventually they warm up. Give it time."

Edith thought on Tom's words, at the truth in them. Her parents had been horribly opposed to Sybil taking up with Tom. They thought a mechanic was unfit to wed an upper-class young woman. But now, Tom, as well as Matthew, was like the son Robert never had.

"Thank you, Tom. I appreciate your kindness, both of you," Anthony warmly replied.

"Would you like to hold little Cora?" Edith encouraged.

"Oh, um, I'm not sure. Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Of course it is, you silly man! You won't hurt her if that's what you mean," Edith giggled as she gently passed the baby to him.

Anthony held baby Cora with such delicacy, such tenderness and as he did so, all sorts of feelings welled up inside of him. The pain of losing his own daughter many years ago, of being deemed unfit for Edith, especially compared to her younger and more age-appropriate brothers-in-law, and of having his affections for Edith considered wrong because of his age. But as he looked up at Edith, her warm brown eyes looking at him adoringly, nothing else seemed to matter. She looked at him like he could do no wrong.

Anthony turned his attention back to the warm, soft baby in his arms. She looked so much like her mother, that much was true. Before he knew what he was thinking, Anthony wondered what a child between him and Edith would look like. Would it have her dark eyes or his bright blue ones? Would it have Edith's crooked smile or his lanky arms and legs? He suddenly realized where this train of thought was headed and immediately put a stop to it. It is far too soon for thoughts like that, you old fool, he thought to himself.

"He looks good with a baby in his arms," Sybil quietly, but mischievously hinted to Edith.

Mesmerized, Edith said, "He does, doesn't he?"

"Is it serious between the two of you?"

"I think it is. We haven't been dating long, but we've known each other for much longer. All I know is that I like him a lot. He makes me feel important."

"Sometimes, that's all that matters," Sybil offered knowingly. "Don't worry about our parents. If Anthony makes you happy, that's all that matters."

Edith chuckled softly. "That's what I've been telling myself all along."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope this chapter wasn't too gloomy…I did try to lighten it up at the end.

The next installment will find our lovebirds alone to discuss the events that just transpired. I think both of them have a lot to get off of their chest.

Anyways, thanks again!

-N.J. Brennan


	10. Confessions and Kissing

A/N: This is a little more "T" than usual, but nothing too naughty ;) I hope you enjoy it! Let me know your thoughts.

-N.J. Brennan

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edith grabbed Anthony's hand as they walked out of the hospital and squeezed it reassuringly. He had put up with a lot in the last hour, from her father, Robert, especially. And yet, she thought that Anthony had held up wonderfully under pressure.

But as they walked towards the car, hands joined together, Edith noticed that Anthony had become exceedingly quiet and reserved, more so that he usually was.

"Are you all right? You seem awfully quiet," Edith observed.

"Mmm, what? Oh, yes. Actually, do you mind if we head back to the flat instead of going out for lunch?" Anthony murmured.

"Of course. It has been quite the day," Edith responded, deflated by his mood.

They continued walking and eventually reached the car. Edith was slightly reassured when Anthony opened the door for her, but that feeling was fleeting as he did so in silence. She grew more concerned as the car ride continued without a word.

The pair finally arrived at Anthony's flat and as they approached the front door, Edith grabbed his arm before he had a chance to step inside and sternly told him, "Hey, something is amiss here and I am not fond of it. We need to talk about things. I can tell you have a lot on your mind."

Before Anthony could object, Edith pulled him inside and firmly sat him down on the couch. She sat across from him and waited. For his objections, for his response, for anything. But Anthony simply sat there.

After a time of perhaps the most awkward silence either had suffered through, Anthony weakly whispered, "Edith, I am sorry to say this, but I've thought about it and realized that your father was absolutely correct this afternoon. I didn't want to admit it before, but today I was forced to come to my senses. I am entirely too old for you and although I have immensely enjoyed spending time with you and being…close with you, I have to wake up and realize that I am, in no way, good for you. You deserve someone young and vibrant, someone like the men your sisters married. Not someone my age." He nearly winced as he said it.

Edith had expected his insecurity, however unfounded she thought it was, and calmly retorted, "I don't agree. I don't accept a single word of that speech."

Anthony looked at her with a heavy sadness in his eyes. "I am afraid you must."

Edith quickly rose from the couch, although she was unsure how to convince this man that she preferred him just as he was, age and all. She paused, choosing her words with the utmost care. "No, I mustn't. You said yourself that you have immensely enjoyed being with me. Isn't that enough? Why does your age, or mine for that matter, mean anything?"

She halted, evaluating his expression. Although Anthony looked horribly upset, Edith pressed on.

"Yes, you are older. Yes, my family disapproves. But you know what? I like that you're older, not in spite of your age, but because of it. You aren't like the other men I've dated. You're incredibly clever, shy, sweet, and when you want to be, charming as hell. When it boils down to it, I like and care for you more than any other person in my life. I like the way you make me feel, the way you make me laugh, the way you….kiss me. Forget what my father says or what you think others will say. Listen to what I say."

Then, drawing in a deep breath, Edith finally said what she had been feeling for so many months, "I…I love you."

Her declaration seemed to hang in the air, heavy and conspicuous. Edith stared at Anthony intensely, but still, Anthony said nothing. Then, slowly and deliberately, he began to stand up from his seat to face her.

Edith was at the end of her patience. She had just told him that she loved him, something she had never told anyone before, and he had just sat there, uttering not a word. Almost furiously, Edith shouted, "You stubborn, stubborn man! I just-"

But Edith's words were cut off as Anthony quickly closed the space between them. Tears were brimming in his eyes and his voice wavered as he said, "I have been a fool. A damned fool."

"Yes. You have," she agreed.

"Did you mean what you said? That you…love me?" Anthony almost could believe what he had heard.

"Why are you always so surprised by my regard for you?" Edith inquired. "I mean, do you really think yourself so unworthy of affection or love?"

Anthony was unsure of what to say. "I don't know. What I mean to say is that I never thought that someone like you would ever love someone like me."

"And why is that so improbable?"

"Because you're young and lovely. And I'm-"

"You're horribly handsome and thoughtful," Edith interrupted. "And smart and humorous. Sometimes I don't know what _I _did to deserve a man like you!"

"Don't say that," Anthony protested.

Edith responded by placing her hand on his cheek. "You need to trust me when I say that whether you think yourself deserving or not, you have claimed my heart, Anthony."

Anthony tenderly grasped the hand that rested on his face. He was still in disbelief, about meeting someone like Edith, about her confidence in him, and about the love she just professed for him.

Maybe she is right about all of this, about my age, he thought to himself. I don't deserve her, but I want to try. I don't think I could bear even one day without her anymore. Maybe that _is_ enough.

"Edith, I love you too. I have since the first moment I spoke to you," he said slowly, so as to let his words linger in her ears. And linger, they did.

A satisfied smile stretched across Edith's face. "It's about damn time," she teased.

"I'm so sorry that it took me so long," he whispered. "I promise not to mention my iniquities again, or my age for that matter. Except, perhaps, on birthdays."

"That's more like it," Edith chuckled. "It's about time you put that blasted sense of honor in check!"

"Ah, yes, well for that I apologize," Anthony said quietly, almost embarrassed.

"So, are you going to kiss me now, or will you make me wait for that?" Edith implored.

"I would do no such thing," he murmured before he placed his lips upon Edith's. She kissed him back so sweetly, but with great confidence, like she knew exactly what she wanted and that he was it.

Still embracing each other, they moved to the couch beside them. Between kisses, Anthony playfully wove his fingers through Edith's hair, and she reciprocated. Then, she gripped the front of his sweater in her hands, tempted to pull it from his body. Edith did not want this to end. But as she did, Anthony parted from her.

Clearing his throat in an attempt to quell the passions within him, Anthony asked her, "Ahem, care for a walk or something to eat?"

But Edith would have none of it. She grabbed his face and pulled it to hers, kissing him with fervor. After a time, she finally answered him, whispering into his ear, "I would like none of those things. I want something else."

Flustered, Anthony turned away and quietly protested, "I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean I do, it would be lovely, but I just cannot. Not like this."

Dejected, Edith inquired, "What do you mean, 'not like this'?"

"Well, I'm not your husband so it wouldn't be right," he spoke softly. "Plus, your first time should be romantic and such, not just in the heat of the moment on this somewhat musty couch."

"Oh, I see," Edith said. "But don't you want…?"

"Oh, yes. Very much so," he quickly blurted out. "Call it my sense of honor or what not, but I have only ever been with one woman before, my wife. I am just…I just…"

Anthony couldn't find the words, but Edith understood.

"That's very noble of you, Anthony. Rare, but rather noble."

"Thank you, my sweet one," he said, relieved at her reaction.

"Well if _that's_ not on the agenda tonight, then how about we watch a movie?" Edith offered hopefully.

"I would like that," Anthony told her. "You can pick."

"How noble of you," Edith jested, which earned a hearty chuckle from Anthony.

She stood up and walked over to a shelf with an assortment of movies. Pick something rather unromantic, she thoughtfully told herself. Edith found a film that fit her criteria, loaded it into the DVD player, and sat back down, snuggling against Anthony's side.

He placed his arm around her and inquired, "So, what's the lucky movie?"

"It's a surprise," she retorted sweetly. "You'll have to wait and see."

Minutes later, _12 Angry Men _appeared on screen, a relief to Anthony, as it was one of his favorites. Halfway through, he noticed that Edith had fallen asleep and he decided that there would be no better end to his day than to fall asleep with her.


	11. Anthony and Robert

Throughout the course of the night, Edith and Anthony had both come to lay completely stretched out on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms, covered in a blanket that Anthony had draped over their bodies. They had fallen asleep rather early, _12 Angry Men_ helping to lure them into a restful slumber. But now, as the early morning sun crept up over the horizon on this crisp, clear Monday morning and as Edith began to stir from her dreams, she couldn't help but revel in the thought of where she was: in the arms of the man she loved.

Even while he slept, she thought that Anthony was the picture of masculinity. Edith faintly ran her hand along his jaw, down to his collarbone, admiring him every step of the way. She wished that she could wake up to Anthony like this everyday, not just in London. And then, in a frantic jolt, Edith jumped up from the couch.

"Anthony! Anthony, get up! Quickly!" Edith shouted hysterically.

Anthony, in turn, bolted up swiftly. "What is it, my love?"

"It's Monday! I have to be at work in three hours and you have class this afternoon. But we're still in London and it will take us at least five or six hours to get back home. Oh, how could I have forgotten to call Charles last night? He will be so upset!"

Despite Edith's frenzy, Anthony simply chuckled and motioned for Edith to rejoin him on the couch.

"What is so funny? I'm going to be in some very hot water with my boss! We have to leave now!" Edith shrieked, nearly admonishing the man.

"Shhhh, don't worry, Edie," Anthony said calmly, hoping to soothe her. "I called Charles when we arrived on Saturday, before we left for the hospital. I told him that you wouldn't be in until Tuesday or Wednesday. I also called off my classes until then and cancelled all of my meetings."

"You did what?" Edith asked, bewildered.

"I figured that you wouldn't want to rush right out of here after little Cora had been born. Plus, I thought you might want to explore London with me."

"Oh my goodness, yes! That was so thoughtful of you, Anthony. How can I ever repay you?"

Mischievously, Anthony responded, "Well, you can start by getting back underneath this blanket with me. It's barely past dawn and I think we both need some more sleep."

"Oh, it's sleep you desire? Not an excuse to cuddle with me a bit more?" Edith teasingly inquired.

"Perhaps a little bit of both?" he playfully admitted.

"I think I can be obliged to partake in both of those tasks," Edith replied as she took her place by his side, his arm quickly wrapping around her body. Edith felt like she was in heaven; she was absolutely sure of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry, Cora. I just don't agree with her actions at all," Robert told his wife sternly between sips of tea. "The man must be at least my age. Don't tell me you approve. You don't, do you?

It was early on Monday morning, and breakfast had just been served at Robert and Cora Crawley's flat. The previous night, Robert had gone to bed without so much as a word to his wife. He was entirely too distraught with the actions of his middle daughter to speak with anyone. But after tossing and turning for most of the night, Robert decided that he did have a lot to say, a lot of disapproval to voice. He would not stand by and let Edith get involved with a man of Anthony's age. He just couldn't.

"I know it's not ideal, Robert, but she seems happy. Isn't that what matters most?" Cora asked.

"No! I mean, I'm glad that Edith's happy, but come on," Robert moaned. "What will people say when they find out that our daughter has taken up with an old man?"

"That's not really our place to say, darling. That's Edith's decision to make," she told him lovingly, but firmly. "I know that you're concerned for her wellbeing, but I think you might have deeply hurt and offended her yesterday at the hospital, not to mention Anthony. That is not how I want our daughters' romantic interests to be introduced to our family."

Robert crossed his arms, clearly pouting.

"I think it would be best if we invited them out for lunch as an apology of sorts," she offered.

"Lunch? Cora, please don't be ridiculous."

"I am not being ridiculous, Robert!" Cora bellowed. "I am not going to stand by idly and watch you destroy our relationship with our daughter. You almost succeeded with Sybil when she started dating Tom and I will not let you do this to Edith, as well."

Robert started to form a retort, but he could not find the words.

"Now, I am going to call Edith and ask her and Anthony to join us for lunch this afternoon. I expect you to be there in a good mood to support our daughter," Cora told him before crossing the room to the telephone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who was it?" Anthony asked as Edith put the phone down.

"That was my mother," Edith responded flatly. "She and my father want to have lunch today. She said that she wants to apologize and begin again with a fresh start."

"Is it what you want?" Anthony implored.

"I'm not sure," she replied honestly. "If it's anything like it was yesterday, then absolutely not. But it would be nice for my parents to get to know you as I have. Well, maybe not _as well_ as I have."

Anthony chuckled, understanding what she meant. "No, my darling, I wouldn't them to know me that well either. But, if you ask me, I think we should. It's very big of your parents to want to apologize and I think we should let them."

"You're right. But something tells me that it's more my mother's doing than my father's. Anyway, I'll call her back and let her know that we'll be there."

"Good!" Anthony exclaimed. "Well, since we have a bit of time before lunch, would you care for a walk, Miss Crawley?"

Playing along, Edith formally replied as she took his arm, "I should be delighted, Mr. Strallan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, Edith and Anthony found themselves across the table from Robert and Cora. The restaurant, one of Edith's favorites to visit whenever she was in London, had never felt tenser. Robert was undoubtedly there by his wife's request, not because he had any real desire to be there. Meanwhile, Cora tried desperately to get conversation going between her husband and Anthony, but to no avail.

"I thought you had work today, Edie," Cora inquired.

"I would have, but Anthony was kind enough to call Charles for me and told him that I wouldn't be in for the next few days," Edith boasted.

"How very thoughtful of you, Anthony," Cora told him with a genuine smile. "Wasn't that nice of Anthony, Robert?"

"Mm, yes. Very nice," Robert curtly responded.

The next few minutes flowed slowly for the group; their only repose came when their entrees arrived. After a time, and only after lunch was nearly finished, Cora had a novel idea.

"Edith, I noticed a perfume store across the street. Would you care to join me while the boys settle the tab?"

Picking up on her mother's hidden subtext, Edith obliged, but not before giving Anthony a chaste kiss goodbye on the cheek.

Cora stood up, and then leaned down and placed her hand on her husband's shoulders. She quietly whispered into his ear, "Behave yourself, Robert," and quickly kissed the back of his neck.

With the Crawley women absent, Robert and Anthony were left at the table all alone.

Many moments passed without a word and Anthony decided that he would have to be the first one to break the silence.

"I do hope you know that I have only the best intentions where it concerns Edith," he told Robert.

"Best intentions? Look, Anthony, you seem like a nice fellow. But if you really had Edith's best intentions at heart, you would stay away from her," Robert coolly replied. "I can understand why you would want someone younger, at your age. A mid-life crisis can happen to the best of us. But I refuse to let my daughter be a part of that."

Anthony was stunned and somewhat battered. All of the insecurities he had felt earlier seemed to be brimming up towards the surface. But then he remembered waking up next to Edith that morning, the way her body felt next to his, the way she looked up at him adoringly, and the way she told him that she loved him.

"With all due respect, Robert, I think you are wrong," Anthony said firmly. "Regardless of my age, I care for your daughter. She is a smart, lovely woman and it is a privilege to know her. I, too, had insecurities about our age difference, but it was Edith who convinced me that it doesn't matter all that much, not in ways that count. What really counts is that we enjoy spending time with each other, that there is mutual respect between us, and that we love each other. I've come to learn that little else should matter."

Amidst the chatter and clanking of glasses and silverware, Anthony's words seemed to ring in Robert's ears.

"You love her? You're in love with Edith?" Robert asked slowly and quietly.

"I am, very much. And she loves me, as well," Anthony stated.

Again, Robert was silent, trying his best to understand what this man had just said to him. Robert had known that Edith had never been very lucky in the dating world, and he and Cora were beginning to wonder if she would ever find love. Now, here was a man in front of him, proclaiming his love for his daughter.

Clearing his throat, Robert said, "I don't think I'll ever be truly fond of your age, Anthony, but if you love Edith, perhaps that might be enough."

Anthony felt relief wash over him entirely. "Do you mean that Robert?"

"Yes, I suppose I do," Robert begrudgingly admitted. "I might not have been the best man for Cora, but we both loved each other and that has proved to be enough."

"Thank you, really. I know Edith will be so glad to hear this," Anthony said, turning to the window, hoping that he might catch a glimpse of her in the nearby shop.

"Ah, just go find her, man," Robert exclaimed, reaching to shake Anthony's hand. Then, under his breath, Robert whispered, "But so help me, if you do anything to hurt her, it will be the last thing you do."

Recognizing the sternness in Robert's voice, Anthony queasily smiled. But with Robert's permission in hand, he left the restaurant to find Edith.

Once on the street, Anthony spotted the perfume shop that Cora had mentioned and swiftly walked over to it. Thankfully, Cora was on the other side of the store, leaving Edith to peruse perfumes by herself. Quietly, Anthony approached her and slipped his hand into hers, all while keeping his eyes fixed ahead of him.

Edith, startled and surprised, looked up to find Anthony staring at a shelf of fragrances in front of him, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Well, judging by that cheeky grin, I'd say that the conversation with my father went well," she pressed.

Still smiling and pretending to ignore her, Anthony asked, "Have you found any perfume that you like?"

Edith stepped in front of him and playfully chided, "Tell me right now! How did it go?"

Finally looking down to catch her gaze, Anthony's grin became wider. "Let's just say that your father and I are on much better terms. I dare say, he might even approve."

"What? I don't believe it! What did you say to make him change his mind?"

"I told him the truth. I told him that I love you," Anthony said simply.

Edith could no longer resist. She threw her arms around him and nestled her head into his chest. Anthony, in turn, wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I cannot begin to explain how happy that makes me," Edith whispered, fighting back tears. She had her father's approval and Anthony's love; she couldn't be more joyous.

Anthony responded by bending down and placing a delicate kiss on her temple. He, too, was beyond happiness. He had longed for Robert and Cora's approval, more for Edith's sake than for his own. She often felt unappreciated in her family and he couldn't bear if he added to that in any way. But now, Robert and Cora seemed to be warming up to him, to them.

Unbeknownst to either Edith or Anthony, Cora had been watching the scene unfold from the corner of the store, Robert by her side.

"See, Robert? Look how at how she is around him," Cora observed.

It was difficult to deny, Robert thought. "Yes, Cora. You're right, as you always are. Edith does seem more cheerful around him; that much I'll admit."

And together, Robert and Cora looked on at their daughter and the man who had stolen her heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I do hope you all liked this chapter. I wanted Anthony to be more confident and there is no better test than a confrontation with Robert Crawley! If you have the time, please let me know your thoughts.

Thanks!

-N.J. Brennan


	12. Rain and Fire

A/N: This chapter is Fluff Central. I thought we all deserved a little fluff after the Crawley encounters :)

And thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews…y'all are so great! If you have time, let me know your thoughts on this installment.

Thanks!

N.J. Brennan

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edith and Anthony said their goodbyes to Robert and Cora outside the perfume shop, thanking them abundantly for lunch and in a more veiled way, their approval. The two couples then parted ways, the Crawleys heading back to the hospital to visit with their daughter and granddaughter, while Edith and Anthony decided to wander aimlessly around London together.

"Where would you like to go first?" Anthony inquired.

"Anywhere, so long as I'm with you," Edith replied. "Perhaps somewhere inside, preferably somewhere warm. I fear our clear spring day is coming to end." Edith's concerns were quite appropriate; the once sunny and warm day had slowly faded into one with clouds overhead and the threat of rain was imminent.

"I think you're right, my sweet one. Those clouds do look ominous, don't they?" Anthony asked as he peered up to the sky. "How about a tea shop? Maybe a bookstore?"

Slipping her arm around his, Edith jested, "Anthony, your obsession with books is concerning. I think you need help."

Chuckling softly, he said, "Oh, but my dear that is where you're wrong. You see, books are what led me to you."

Edith tightened her hold on Anthony's arm. "Well, when you put it like that…I think a bookstore sounds lovely. But let's find one quickly. I don't want to get caught in the rain."

After walking at a quickened pace for the next few minutes, the pair stumbled upon a rather large bookstore, very much unlike the one where Edith was employed. It was very busy, lots of foot traffic, and yet, there was nothing more than faint chatter echoing throughout the store.

Together, Edith and Anthony perused the aisles, hands clasped firmly together. Neither was looking for anything in particular, but both relished in the intimacy of it all. It all felt very right, going on outings together. And all of it felt natural, like they had been doing this for years. Before Edith had time to realize what he was doing, Anthony had somehow dragged them over to the classics section.

"Real surprise, ending up here," Edith joked, playfully poking him in the side.

"Hey! These are the best books ever written; there's good reason we're here," he protested.

After a few more playful jabs at one another, Edith and Anthony each found a novel to spend the afternoon with, _Mansfield Park, _and _The Hounds of Baskerville, _respectively. A secluded corner of the store beckoned them, and they obliged. It was a rather comfy nook, with bookshelves lining its three walls and a small coffee table nestled between two large armchairs.

It was there that Edith and Anthony passed the next few hours, nestled in an alcove together, reading great literature. Only when a rather deafening thunderclap broke their silence did they realize how much time had actually passed. Anthony rose from his chair to look out the window and saw dark clouds and sheets of rain pouring from the sky.

"It looks pretty torrential out there, Edie," he reported upon arriving back at their little hiding spot. "And I have just realized that I completely forgot an umbrella. I can scarcely call myself an Englishman any longer."

"Ugh, I knew I was forgetting something! We even talked about the looming weather," Edith exclaimed. "Do you want to wait it out or just make a run for it? I think we're less than ten minutes away from your flat."

"Well, I've been feeling rather adventurous as of late," Anthony boasted, thinking to himself that it was entirely Edith's doing. "I say we make a run for it. It's only rain. And don't they say that nothing is more romantic than the rain?"

"I think they mean that kissing in the rain is romantic, not just running through it, getting drenched," she laughed.

A wry smile formed on Anthony's face. I'll have to keep that in mind, he thought.

"All right, let's get our things gathered, then," he said. They purchased their books, making sure to wrap them tightly in their plastic sacks, and buttoned their jackets nearly up to the neck.

The pair stood in the doorway for a moment to steel themselves for the downpour that was about to hit them. Before braving the weather, Anthony bent down and sweetly placed a kiss on his beloved's lips. After he pulled away, he saw that Edith's eyes were still closed.

"You really should do that more often," Edith flirtatiously whispered as she slowly opened her eyes.

Anthony grinned widely and grabbed her hand as they stepped out onto the sidewalk. They started off running, but within moments, both Edith and Anthony were thoroughly soaked. It was a warm rain, not uncommon for a storm in late spring. Wet all over and enjoying being in the rain, their run turned into a walk.

"No need to run if we're already wet," Edith mused. "I can't remember the last time I was in the rain like this. I must have been a child or something."

Anthony turned to look at her, to really look at her. She has never looked more beautiful, he thought. All of her clothes seemed to cling to her, revealing a figure that was usually concealed by thicker fabric. Her hair was soaked and messy, all of which suited her delicate features.

Anthony was bewitched. "You are so lovely."

Even in the rain, he could see the deep shades of red that Edith turned. "You flatterer," she quipped.

"I mean it, most sincerely."

Not accustomed to being admired in this way, Edith managed, "Thank you. You are too kind."

They reached Anthony's flat much sooner than expected. He started to fumble with his keys, but in a move that surprised both of them, Anthony dropped his keys, placed his hands possessively on Edith's waist, pulled her body along his, and kissed her deeply right there on the street. Edith, in turn, wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his wet hair. They stood there in front of the door to his flat, rain pounding down onto their bodies, passersby staring as they walked, without a care in the world. For Edith and Anthony, the world only seemed to exist on the other's lips and around the other's body.

After a time, Anthony parted from Edith, smiling as he looked down as his wet and red-lipped love. "Shall we go inside and get some warm, dry clothes on?"

Still in a daze, Edith dreamily obliged. While in the lift, she finally broke her silence. "Where in the world did that come from? I don't think you've ever kissed me like _that_ before!"

Anthony smirked. "Well, you said earlier that the rain is only romantic if you kiss in it. I thought I'd do my part."

"Your part? Is that what that was?"

Anthony only smiled cheekily in response as the pair reached his flat and he ushered Edith inside. "There is a fireplace in the study if you'd like to sit by it and warm up a bit."

"That sounds lovely," Edith said. "But actually, I don't think I have many more clean clothes. I didn't think we'd be here so long. Could I run a load?"

"Of course. And if you want, if it wouldn't be too forward, you are welcome to borrow some of my clothes. They're all clean and rather cozy if I may say so," Anthony offered.

Intrigued by the thought of wearing his clothes, Edith eagerly accepted. They both retreated to their respective rooms to peel off their wet clothes and Edith made her way to his washing machine. After drying off with a towel, Anthony slipped into a pair of well-worn jeans and a grey fisherman's sweater. He then crossed his room to the closet where he found a soft blue button-up to lend Edith.

Anthony gently folded it up, walked to her room down the hall, and knocked.

"Edith?" he called out as he gently rapped on the door. "I've got that shirt for you."

"Come on in," she answered.

Hesitant, Anthony wondered what sort of state Edith was in behind that door. Against his better judgment, he slowly turned the knob. Relieved at once, Anthony found a rather wet and dishevelled Edith wrapped up in a robe.

"Here it is," he said as he offered her the shirt. "I hope it's not too big."

"I'm sure it's perfect," Edith smiled as she took it from him. Awkwardly, Anthony stayed where he was, unsure of what to say or do next.

Edith broke the silence by joking, "I don't mind if you stay, Anthony, but I'm concerned for your nobility if you do."

Agreeing, Anthony cleared his throat and quickly departed. Well, that was sufficiently awkward, he thought. He made his way to his study, perhaps his most beloved room in the entire flat. It was lined with floor-to-ceiling bookshelves and had a grand fireplace and mantle. He arranged some logs and once the fire was started, gently tended to it.

Moments later, Edith walked in the room and all breath seemed to have left his body. She stood innocently in the doorway, with black leggings and his sky blue shirt buttoned up around her tiny frame. Her hair was still rather wet and he deduced that she was somewhat cold, given the way she hugged her own arms.

"Mmm, that fire looks inviting," she stated.

"Please, come get warm," Anthony insisted as he lowered his body to the floor. He had laid out some large pillows and blankets for Edith to use, but she ignored them, instead, nestling right up against his body. She pulled his arm around her and deeply exhaled. It was then that Edith decided that she could not bear the thought of spending another night without Anthony.

"I don't want to leave London," Edith confessed. "I've come to enjoy waking up next to you, in your home, among your things."

Anthony pulled Edith's body closer to his and held her tightly, feeling the rise and fall of her chest. "You're not alone, my sweet one. I, too, have loved having you here all to myself."

"Then let's never leave!" she chirped. "We'll both quit our jobs and just lounge around here everyday."

"That thought is highly appealing, Edie," Anthony admitted. "Don't tempt me though, I might be swayed to do just that!"

Silence again overtook them, both deep in thought. The only noise came from the crackling fire and their slow, deep breaths. Edith could hardly remember feeling so comforted; with Anthony's arm around her, she felt like no harm could reach her. Edith loved him so fiercely it almost hurt. She found that she was most enamoured by the little things about him: his rough hands running gently over her arms, the smell of his cologne and soap, the warmth of his body against hers, his bookishness, his boyish blonde curls.

No, I have never felt like _this_ before, Edith thought.

Anthony's thoughts drifted about dreamily. Edith's petite form laying so serenely next to his, wrapped up in his clothes, her playful jabs at him, their conversations together, her stubbornness; he loved all of it, all of her. Anthony could not imagine ever wanting to part from her. He thought about Maud, too, about how he had loved her, about the mutual respect between them. As much as he had loved Maud, Anthony decided that his love for Edith was so very different.

No, I have never felt like _this_ before, Anthony thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: The next chapter will include some big news for the lovely Edith and Anthony. Stay tuned :)


	13. Sybil and Charles Dickens

A/N: Sassy Sybil alert! Gosh, I love that character more and more. Anyway, there is some adult language in this chapter (but really, just one word)…just a heads up. Enjoy :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No, Anthony had never felt like _this_ before, not ever in all his life.

For the second day in a row, he awoke to the sight of Edith Crawley cradled in his arms, her chest languidly rising and falling, her hair dishevelled from sleep. Anthony took a deep breath, inhaling traces of her perfume and pulled her even tighter, as if he just couldn't get close enough.

I could get used to this, Anthony thought as he slipped his hand into Edith's. Normally, the thought of spending the night on the floor would hardly appeal to a man like Anthony Strallan, but things in his life seemed to be drastically and radically changing thanks to the young woman sleeping soundly against his chest. He thought on his life before Edith. He had enjoyed it to some degree, enjoyed its routine and its safety. But until he stopped into the bookstore on that particular day, Anthony hadn't realized just how dull his life had been.

Edith had brought Antony out of his shell, a place where he retreated after the death of his wife and daughter, a place he thought he'd always remain. She added color to his life where there had only been greys, music where there had only been silence, and cheerfulness where there had only been sorrow. This, she had done even before her lips touched his; Edith was Anthony's miracle, the greatest thing ever to happen to him.

Anthony glanced up at the clock above the mantle, which read 9:14. He had never known himself to be such a late riser, but figured that extra time spent with Edith in his arms was always a good use of time. But slowly and reluctantly, Anthony removed his hand from Edith's and stood up, trying his best not to encourage the wood floors beneath him to creak.

Since Edith was deep in sleep and because he had rather important business to attend to, hopefully before she woke up, Anthony decided to let her be, but not before placing another blanket over her petite form.

He hastily showered, shaved, and dressed. Then, Anthony ran to the kitchen and grabbed a quick bite to eat. Before he left, he found a notepad and scratched a note to Edith, which he left in a prominent place on the kitchen counter. And with that, Anthony was out the door, on his way to run a very important errand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edith awoke a few hours later and much to her disappointment, without Anthony nestled next to her, as he had been when they fell asleep. She slowly pulled herself up from the floor, rather stiff from the lack of a bed. Then, she shuffled to the kitchen, hoping to see Anthony reading the paper or cooking his delicious blueberry pancakes.

But her Anthony was nowhere to be found.

A folded note on the counter _did _greet her, though. She quickly unfolded it and read the masculine handwriting.

_Lovely Edith,_

_I hope that you slept well last night; I know I sure did. There is something rather soothing about falling asleep next to a crackling fire and next to the one you love, don't you think? Anyway, I had to run out for a quick errand, but I should be back before noon. Perhaps we could go for a lunch when I return and then, if you'd like, we could go visit Sybil and baby Cora in the afternoon? Please help yourself to some oatmeal and fruit in the kitchen if you're feeling peckish._

_Always,_

_Your Anthony_

_P.S. Your clothes (now clean!) can be found on top of the dryer. See you soon, Edie!_

Chuckling, Edith folded the note and placed it in her robe, and then went to the investigate Anthony's laundry room. Upon reaching it, she found a stack of neatly folded clothes. She approached it with a warm smile and upon finding her more intimate garments folded as well, Edith giggled softly. "That cheeky bastard," she mused.

Edith ventured back to the kitchen and grabbed an apple, ate it speedily, and hopped into the shower. She didn't have long, as Anthony would be back in less than half an hour. A mere twenty-five minutes later, Edith was dressed and ready to go. Just as she finished slipping into her flats, Anthony returned home.

"Hello there, love," he said cheerfully as he appeared in the doorway of her room. Edith was always impressed by how Anthony looked: masculine, but with a near-permanent boyish expression on his face. Today was no different. His thin, blue sweater emphasized his broad shoulders and arms; his hair was as wispy as ever.

Edith forwent the last shoe and quickly crossed the room to plant a kiss on Anthony's lips. After she parted from him, Anthony went over and picked up her shoe, placing it gently on her foot.

"Fancy some lunch?" he inquired as he stood up. "I am so hungry, I think I could eat a horse."

"I'm famished, too, though only enough for a small horse," she teasingly quipped.

Anthony chuckled at her remark. "Excellent! I just need to drop something off in my room and we'll be off." He retreated to the hallway and when he passed by her room again, Edith noticed a medium-sized brown paper bag in his hand.

She went to the kitchen to grab her jacket and scarf and when Anthony arrived in the room, she politely asked, "What was in the bag, Anthony? Probably something highly fascinating, isn't it?"

"Oh, that? Oh, that was nothing," he muttered nervously. "Just some odds and ends, trinkets, really."

"Oh, all right," she responded, slightly upset that he wouldn't tell her. But Edith did not want it to spoil their last day in London, so she brightly asked, "Anyway, how about that lunch?"

"Yes, that sounds splendid!" Anthony exclaimed as he offered his arm for Edith to take.

Together, the pair ventured to a quaint café not far from Anthony's flat and enjoyed a lunch, not of horses, big or small, but of grilled chicken and Caesar salad. After they had had their fill, Edith and Anthony made their way to the hospital to pay a short visit to the Branson family.

"What a lovely sight to see!" Edith brightly announced as she and Anthony entered the hospital room. Sybil and Tom sat on the bed together, their daughter sleeping peacefully in her father's arm, as her mother looked on affectionately. "What a happy little threesome."

"I couldn't agree more," Anthony added thoughtfully.

"Thank you both," Tom replied. "Sorry little Cora is asleep; otherwise, we'd let you hold her."

"No worries," Edith assured them. "We just wanted to stop by one last time. Anthony and I are heading home very early tomorrow morning."

"Oh, no, what a shame," Sybil said sadly. Then she turned and whispered to her sleeping daughter, "Well, the three of us will just have to visit Auntie Edith and Anthony in Grantham then, won't we?"

Edith tightened her grip on Anthony's hand at the thought of the two of them entertaining Sybil and her new budding family. She rather liked the idea of her and Anthony doing things like that together.

"Yes, that would be lovely," Edith told them. "You lot will have to come shortly; I don't think I could stay away from this little one for too long. She is just too sweet!"

Then, with a mischievous smirk, Sybil suggested, "Well, then you'll just have to have one of your own!"

Startled, Edith nervously fumbled with her words. "Oh, well…I, um…maybe in…when I…" She looked to Anthony to gauge his reaction, but he was smiling just as mischievously as Sybil.

Aware that Edith was clearly uncomfortable and eager to provide her an out if she wanted one, Tom interjected, "I think it's time for another feeding. Sybil dear, how about we wake Cora up?"

Picking up on her husband's implied request, Sybil played along. "Yes, you're right, Tom. I'm sorry, loves, but we're going to need a bit of privacy for this; I'm still so new to it. But please stop by before you leave tomorrow. Knowing how this little one keeps me up at night, I'll probably be awake really early anyway."

Still rather flustered, Edith responded, "Yes, of course Sybil. We'll stop by if we can."

"Thanks again for coming!" Tom told them cheerfully as he roused little Cora from her slumber. The four of them said their goodbyes quickly, and Edith and Anthony took their leave.

As soon as they stepped onto the lift, thankfully alone, Edith noticed that Anthony still had a rather cheeky grin on his face.

"You look quite amused," she playfully admonished.

"Whatever do you mean?" Anthony responded, feigning ignorance. If he had to be honest, Anthony was rather intrigued with Sybil's bold suggestion. He had a feeling that perhaps he was involved as Sybil's eyes had darted between him and Edith as she said it. And if he was really honest with himself, Anthony was becoming fonder and fonder of the idea of having a baby, especially with Edith. He had always felt like the door to fatherhood had been permanently closed to him. But now, having a child didn't seem so farfetched, that is, if Edith was interested in that at all.

"Well, I'm glad you find my humiliation so amusing," she teased. But what Edith wanted to say was that she had only been so embarrassed because she didn't want the truth to come out, not yet, not after three weeks. Because the truth was that she _had_ thought about motherhood, especially being a mother to a child between her and Anthony. And maybe that wasn't so out of line; they had known each other for nearly a year.

Anthony turned to Edith and sweetly placed a kiss on her cheek in atonement. "I am sorry, my love. How will I ever make it up to you?"

Edith grinned, having something in mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, following another casual stroll around London, Edith and Anthony found themselves nestled comfortably on his couch, with Indian takeaway in their bellies, and a Miles Davis record playing softly in the background, just as Edith had requested as reparation for Anthony's silly folly. Edith's head rested intimately on Anthony's chest, and she listened closely to his heartbeat. Meanwhile, Anthony's arm was wrapped around her body, his fingers drawing lazy circles near her hips, the occasionally kiss planted on her the top of her head. No words were needed for quite some time; each other's presence was more than sufficient.

But after a time, Anthony asked, "Edie? Can talk to you about something?"

Edith perked her head up, genuinely intrigued. "Of course, Anthony. Anything."

"Great, let me grab something quickly," he told her before whisking away down the hall. When Anthony returned, he was carrying the mysterious brown paper bag that Edith had noticed earlier.

"I was wondering what the deal was with that bag," she joked. "Are you going to tell me what's in it?"

"Always so curious," Anthony retorted as he sat down next to her. "You'll see in due time. But first, I have something I'd like to say."

The tone in Anthony's voice suggested that what he was about to say was of great importance. Edith adjusted her posture accordingly, facing him directly.

"Well, first things first," he began. "Today, I woke up and realized that tonight is our last night in London and I thought it fitting that I get you something to remember our time by."

Anthony reached into the bag and pulled out a thick novel. It was dark blue with fine gold details on the letters of the title that read _The Complete Works of Charles Dickens._

"Oh, Anthony, thank you! It's wonderful! I love Charles Dickens," Edith exclaimed as she leaned across the couch to hug him in thanks.

"I thought you'd like it. Many of his stories are set in London, so I figured it would be fitting," Anthony said proudly. Then, in a change of tone, he whispered, "There's more. Look inside."

Edith slowly opened the cover and words written in a familiar hand greeted her. She read them fiercely.

_My sweet one,_

_Our time in London is sadly coming to end, and if I could have it my way, it never would. I have enjoyed the past few days with you, the past few weeks with you, the past few months with you, and I want to enjoy the rest of my life with you. Edith, my darling, my love- will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?_

_Lovingly yours,_

_Anthony_

Stunned, Edith's gaze left the book in search of Anthony, and when she saw him again, he was kneeling on the floor in front of her, a ring box in his hand.

"Edith, my sweet Edith. I know that our romance has been short, but I have been in love with you for so long now. These past few weeks have only confirmed what my heart has been telling me for nearly ten months: that you are the most wonderful woman I have ever met, that I love you, and that I want to spend my life with you. Although I will never deserve you, I want to try…that is, if you'll have me."

"If I'll have you? Anthony, of course I'll have you!" Edith nearly shouted, tears of joy running down her face.

"You will? Oh, Edith you've made me the happiest ma-"

But Anthony's words were cut off by the presence of Edith's lips on his. It all happened so quickly that Anthony lost his balance and the two fell to the ground. It had been a long time since Anthony had felt a woman's weight on his bones in this way, but knowing that it was his fiancée's made him endlessly elated. He kissed her thoroughly there on the floor, caressing Edith's waist affectionately, then running his hands up her back.

Anthony pulled back and staring at the woman who would become his wife, adoringly tucked Edith's hair behind her ear. "You are so beautiful, inside and out, my love."

"I love you, Anthony Strallan," she whispered to him.

"And I love you, Edith Crawley. So very much," he spoke softly. Then, Anthony remembered something he had almost forgotten. "The ring! Where is it? We've got to make it official!"

Edith reluctantly rolled off of her fiancé so that he could look for her engagement ring. Anthony found the box, carefully opened it, and pulled the ring out.

"This was my mother's ring," Anthony recalled. "Shortly before my parents passed away, my sister, Eleanor, received my father's ring to give to her husband, her fiancé at the time, John; and I received my mother's to give to my next wife, to give to you. I hope you like it. If not, we can find you another one."

But Edith did not want any other ring; the one in Anthony's hands was perfect. It had a great, round sapphire surrounded by smaller diamonds, all on a silver band. Edith's mother, Cora, had always worn lovely jewelry, but nothing like the ring that Anthony offered her.

"Anthony, it's beautiful! I love it," Edith declared. "But more importantly, I love you. The ring is wonderful, but I am more excited to be married to you than anything else."

Anthony could hardly contain jubilation; he thought he just might burst. "Edith, you wonderful woman, you've made me the happiest man on earth tonight!" He slipped the ring on her finger and leaned in once again to press his lips to hers.

After a time, the newly engaged pair settled back onto the couch, arms wrapped around the other, eager to discuss all sorts of things that their married life would bring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I hope you liked my spin on Edith and Anthony's engagement! The next chapter will include adjustments to this new level in their relationship, as well as how the family will take the news.

And last, but most importantly, thank you all so much for the lovely reviews and sustained readership. Y'all make writing this so much more fun than it already is. Thank you!

Ever yours,

N.J. Brennan


	14. Pouting and Planning

"You sure do like to make requests through books, don't you?" Edith softly teased as she and Anthony swayed to the Miles Davis record. After discussing wedding and marriage details, the newly engaged couple was far too excited to sit any longer. They had danced to some lively big band music, but now, they were back to the slow, soulful trumpet.

"What can I say? I am a man of predictability and routine," Anthony retorted. Then, cautiously, he inquired, "Did you like it?"

"Anthony, you could have asked me with a blimp in the middle of a football match or in a text, and I would have said, 'yes' regardless. But, to answer your question: yes, I was rather fond of how you asked me. In fact, I adored it. I was never one to dream of things like that as a little girl, unlike Sybil or even Mary, but I couldn't have envisioned a better proposal from a better man."

Anthony smiled warmly and pulled her waist closer to his, and together, the two moved to the melodious music, unhurried and unbelievably content.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A good night's sleep and a long car ride later, Edith and Anthony found themselves back home in Grantham. Their morning had been jammed-packed; they had both been up before the sun, dressed, packed, visited the Bransons briefly one last time, and drove from London to Grantham and throughout all of it, their giddiness over the previous night's events had not worn off a bit.

Edith had decided that it would be best to delay the announcement of her and Anthony's engagement to her family, at least for the next few weeks. It was so soon after baby Cora's birth and she told Anthony that she didn't want to steal Sybil's thunder. But he suspected that Edith might not want to rock the boat any more than she already had that weekend, to which he couldn't object. Anthony was glad that he had gained Robert and Cora's approval, at least to some degree, and he didn't want to do anything that would risk that, for Edith's sake especially.

The newly engaged pair decided that they did not want a long engagement, but a short one wouldn't be possible either, not with Edith's family unknowing for the foreseeable future. And they both agreed that a large wedding was out of the question. Having been to Mary's wedding to Matthew, extravagant beyond measure, Edith firmly told Anthony that she would be content to marry him at the register's office or in a small chapel on a Tuesday, so long as the two could run off to a lengthy honeymoon somewhere far away. Again, Anthony found that he could not object. He found that he would do anything to please his Edith, anything at all.

And now, Edith and Anthony were parked outside of Edith's flat. Neither wanted to part; they hadn't for nearly four days, but Edith had to be at the bookstore in an hour and Anthony had a meeting not long after.

"I really don't want you to drop me off," Edith admitted as she laced her fingers through Anthony's. "I can't believe we would go a week at a time before."

"It's hard to fathom now, isn't it? But I'm glad things are different now. And in a few months, you won't be able to get rid of me. Some bit about 'till death do us part' or some nonsense," Anthony bantered. "At any rate, you'll probably tire of me after a year or so, and then you'll look for any excuse to get away from this old codger."

"I could never," she honestly told him before her lips found his. Edith's kiss was sincere, expressing all of the things her words could not: that she was grateful for his presence in her life, that she found him irresistibly attractive, and that she did not want to part, that there was a very inviting bed just two floors up.

Concerned with how quickly his body responded to Edith's gentle touch and her warm lips, Anthony pulled away, placing a final kiss on her jaw. "You're incredibly intoxicating, do you know that? You make it difficult to keep my distance, love," he hoarsely whispered.

Edith did not try to hide her pouting expression. She wanted to be indignant, to make her frustrations known. But one glance up at his pleading blue eyes, and all of those thoughts melted away. Edith leaned in and placed an innocent kiss on his cheek before climbing out of his car.

Before she reached the door to her building, Anthony rolled the window down and shouted, "We should do dinner tonight, Miss Crawley!"

"If you insist, Mr. Strallan," Edith sarcastically quipped.

"Splendid! I'll call you. Have a great day at work, Edie!"

With a smile and a wave, Edith and Anthony parted for the first time in days, and for the first time in her life, Edith felt a deep sense of separation that she had never known before. It was not one she wanted to get to become familiar with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anthony arrived at his house shortly after dropping his fiancée off. It had been the best four days of his life; that was certain. But now, as he lugged his suitcase into the house and checked his mail, Anthony became rather cognizant of Edith's absence. He had grown quite accustomed to having her constantly by his side for the last few days, having her in his flat, among his things, in his clothes. It was all so perfect and he couldn't wait until he married her. Because if what he was feeling right now was any indication of life without Edith, Anthony Strallan was positive that he never wanted to feel it again.

Since he had already showered and shaved for the day, Anthony decided that all he needed to do was to change out of his travel clothes into something more professional for his meeting today. He still had an hour and a half before his meeting, but Anthony never like to be pressed for time. He went up to his bedroom and picked out a pair of navy slacks and a white oxford shirt. While buttoning the shirt, Anthony's thoughts drifted to Edith, to how she would look in this particular shirt, her wavy hair tousled, stretched out across their bed, whispering sweet-nothings to him, her husband.

Perhaps a longish engagement is such not a good idea after all, Anthony thought as he tucked the shirt in. With a great deal of time remaining, Anthony wandered downstairs searching for something to do.

And then, in a jolt, Anthony recalled that he had forgotten to do one very important thing. He reached into his pocket, pulled out his mobile, and dialled his sister, Eleanor. He and Edith had decided that it was best not to tell her family, but _his_ family was fair game, as were their friends and co-workers.

Eleanor Chetwood, or Ellie as only Anthony called her, was a kind, warm woman eight years younger than her dear brother. She had inherited the deep blue Strallan eyes, but her hair was red like her mother's and she stood about head shorter than Anthony, although most other people did, too. Eleanor and her husband, John, ran a small bed and breakfast in Scotland, where they also raised their seven-year-old twins, Samuel and Lucy, who always loved to climb on top of their Uncle Anthony and instigate a playful wrestling match. Anthony loved his sister and her family dearly, but they were always so busy with their B&B that the Chetwoods scarcely had time to visit him Grantham. But, that did not stop the two siblings from calling and writing often, informing the other about the goings-on in their lives.

"Pick up, Ellie. Pick up," Anthony muttered, growing restless with excitement.

The voice on the other line greeted Anthony cheerfully. "Darling brother! So good of you to call; it's been far too long."

"Ellie! How have you been? How are John and the kids?" he inquired.

"They're all doing wonderfully," Eleanor boasted. "Samuel has just taken up football and Lucy has a ballet recital in a month or so. And John and I have discussed adding on to the B&B. Nothing is solid yet, though. And you, Anthony? Please tell me that you're well." Although Eleanor was much younger than Anthony, she often took on a maternal tone with him, especially now that she used it almost daily with her children.

"'Well' doesn't even begin to describe how I'm feeling, Ellie!" Anthony exclaimed. He had told Eleanor of Edith, of all of the little things he loved about her, and about his worries, too, of which there were far too many. Eleanor never asked, but she had a sneaking suspicion that he had only told her of Edith because he wanted someone to convince him that he was too old or some other nonsense. Even growing up, Eleanor knew that there was a self-sacrificing way about her older brother. But she never indulged his misguided sense of propriety; instead, she only encouraged Anthony's feelings for Edith. He deserved happiness like no other, especially after the tragic death of his wife and daughter.

"Is this about Edith?" Eleanor pried. But she already knew the answer; it was written all over his tone of voice.

"It is," he told her proudly. "Well, we had to rush to London on Saturday because Edith's younger sister went into early labor. Both of them are doing well, thankfully. Anyway, we just decided to stay in London and only just got back this morn-"

"You _just _got back? My, my…" Eleanor interrupted with a chuckle. She had never known her brother to be so adventurous.

"Goodness, El, nothing like that. We just decided to sightsee and check up on Edith's niece a bit," Anthony explained. Eleanor seemed to take pleasure in teasing Anthony for his strict sense of honor. Then proudly, Anthony added, "Still and all, I have some rather big news to tell you. I have asked Edith to marry me."

"Thank God!" she blurted out. "Oh, Anthony, I am so very happy for you! Have the two of you picked a date yet?" Eleanor was always one to get down to brass tacks rather quickly.

Anthony chuckled, sincerely pleased with his sister's reaction. "No, not yet. We were thinking August or September. But now that we're engaged, I'd like for you to meet her. I've just come from meeting her entire family, which was not an easy task, let me tell you. But I think you should meet her soon; you'll absolutely love Edith. I'm sure of it."

"I was wondering when you were going to introduce me to this young woman. Although I feel as though I already know Edith, considering how much you've told me of her. But, yes, I would love to meet her, Anthony. Oh, this is such great news!"

"Thanks, Ellie," he said warmly. "You don't know how wonderful it is to hear you say that."

"What else would I say? You're my brother and I love you. Besides, if anyone needs a little love, it's you, Anthony; and preferably if she's half your age and from what I hear, quite easy on the eyes," Eleanor razzed.

Slightly embarrassed, Anthony retorted, "Thank you, Eleanor, for that lovely remark. Anyway, how about you, John, Samuel, and Lucy come down for a weekend so I can introduce you lot to my fiancée?"

"Actually, that sounds great. I've been pestering John to get away from this place for so long now. He won't have a good excuse this time, not when I tell him the news! Would a fortnight be too soon?"

"No, that would not be too soon, at all," he said. "I'll get the guest rooms ready and let Edith know."

"Perfect! And Anthony?"

"Yes, Ellie?"

"I'm so happy for you. Really, I am," Eleanor told him. "You seem like a different person since you've known Edith and I'm glad. I simply cannot wait to meet her."

"Likewise, Ellie. Likewise," Anthony warmly replied, a smile stretching across his face. Then, absentmindedly glancing down at his watch, Anthony realized that he didn't have much time before his meeting. "Ellie, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have a meeting in twenty minutes. How about I call you later and we'll go over the details of your visit?"

"My punctual brother lost track of time? My, my, what is that woman doing to you?" she joked. "That's fine, I'll speak with you later, Anthony. Take care!"

After a quicky goodbye, Anthony shut his phone and dashed out the door to catch his meeting, his mind spinning with thoughts of the two most important women in his life finally meeting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: First things first: thank you all, most sincerely, for all of the reviews. They are so lovely and I appreciate them so much (and y'all, too!). Secondly, I apologize for the length between updates; I'm in the midst of dead week (aka-I'd rather be dead than write another paper for school), so FF writing has regrettably taken a backseat to college :( But thankfully, I'm nearly done so with any luck, I'll update much more frequently :D

If you have the time, please let me know what you think!

Many thanks,

N.J. Brennan


	15. Chetwoods and Chatting

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Edith was on her way to another day at work. As she sauntered along to the bookstore, Edith's thoughts were surprisingly not about Anthony. She had checked her email right before she had left the flat, something she hadn't done since leaving for London four days prior and it was the content of that email that so consumed her thoughts on this particular commute.

The email read:

_Dear Ms. Crawley,_

_On behalf of the entire Department of English at Queen Mary, University of London, we would like to congratulate you on the critical success of your first novel. As an alumna of our Summer Literary Institute, we always like to keep close tabs on the accomplishments of our former students and were decidedly impressed with your novel. _

_As such, we would like to invite you to sit on a panel at one of the workshops during the course of the Summer Literary Institute. We would consider it a great honor if you could attend and provide valuable insight about achieving literary success to budding young authors, much like yourself._

_The dates are to be determined, but I suspect that the end of August will be most likely for your particular workshop. Please let me know as soon as possible if you are interested. And again, we offer our most joyous congratulations._

_Most sincerely,_

_William Hudson_

_Associate Chair_

_Department of English_

Edith couldn't wipe the smile from her face. Although her book hadn't been as financially successful as she had hoped, it had been rather successful critically, especially among the local newspapers. But how her old summer institute had found about it, she could only wonder. Edith had been tempted to respond to the email immediately, and she would have in the past, but now she had Anthony to think about. She wanted to include him in every aspect of her life, and this would be no different.

Despite how Charles Carson felt about punctuality, Edith decided that she needed to call her fiancé and tell him about this exciting news, even if it meant being a few minutes late. And besides, Charles was likely to forget all thoughts of her tardiness once Edith told him all of the great news, both her engagement and the workshop; he put on a stern front, but he was really a softy deep down.

"Good morning, my dearest," Anthony greeted cheerily. "I'm on my way to a meeting, but I've got a bit of time to spare, but probably not more than ten minutes or so."

"Ten minutes is all I need," Edith replied. "I have the most exciting news to tell you!"

"And what is that, lovely?" he inquired.

"I've been invited to sit on a literary workshop panel at Queen Mary's later this summer, in August in fact," she proudly stated.

"Edith, that is fantastic!" Anthony responded immediately. "I am so proud of you."

"Thank you, Anthony," she told him, totally enamoured with his support. "Oh, my goodness, I just had a crazy idea."

"And what is that?" he asked.

"What if we got married in London? After the workshop or something? We could just slip in to a registrar's office or a chapel and head off to the continent right after. What do you say?"

"Edith, that would be lovely; I could think of nothing better," Anthony responded happily. "So, August it is, then?"

"August it is," Edith confirmed. "Three months should be sufficient to plan everything, right?"

"I can't see why not. Then again, men seldom have a knack for wedding planning, so perhaps my opinion isn't the best," Anthony teased.

"Well, I'm not going to do it all by myself," Edith playfully protested.

"No, no, we can't have that, now can we? An angry, overworked bride? I think not," he retorted. "Oh, and on a slightly unrelated topic, my sister Eleanor wants to come down in a few weeks to meet you."

"That would be wonderful! I'm dying to meet her and her family," Edith told him. In all reality, she was somewhat terrified at the prospect of meeting the last remaining members of Anthony's family. She had never been particularly skilled at making good first impressions and assumed that meeting the Chetwood lot would be no different.

"As are they," Anthony said. "Eleanor said that they should be here on the 31st of May and will stay for the weekend."

"Sound all right to me," Edith lied. She didn't know how she would survive an entire weekend without making some sort of faux pas.

"Great!" Anthony exclaimed. "I'll give her a call and finalize plans. In the mean time, I unfortunately have to duck in for this meeting with a student. Lovely thing about teaching entrepreneurial classes is that I get the worst sorts of terrible business ideas pitched to me. I believe I'll hear about three or four of them before my office hours end today."

"Poor Anthony," Edith teased. "Sounds like someone will need quite the remedy. Will dinner and a movie at my place ease your troubles?"

"I think I could accommodate such a remedy," he played along. "But for now, I must grin and bear it, waiting diligently for your company tonight."

"All right, you silly man, I'll see you tonight," Edith replied.

"Fare thee well, my young maiden!" Edith heard Anthony exclaim before she hung up the phone in a fit of giggles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A mere two and a half weeks later, Anthony and Edith found themselves with less than half an hour remaining before the Chetwoods arrived for their weekend vacation. Anthony was terribly excited; it had been far too long since he had seen his younger sister. Edith, however, was bundle of nerves. She had tried on no less than seven separate outfits at her flat before deciding on a simple, white cotton dress with a navy cardigan. Now, she found herself pacing Anthony's kitchen, grasping a rather large glass of wine for support, and fretting incessantly.

Eager to ease her tensions, Anthony came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her body. "Edie," he mumbled softly and slowly. "You'll be fine, I just know it. How could they not love you? _I_ love you, and whatever happens tonight will not change that a bit."

Edith's muscles relaxed as she deeply inhaled his cologne. This was the safest place in the world, she realized. "You think so? That they'll like me?" she asked, though she already knew what he would say.

"Of course I do, Edie," Anthony whispered into her ear before placing a tender kiss beneath it.

Edith twisted in his arms to return the favor. She kissed him sweetly, grateful for his encouragement. As her hands began to migrate to Anthony's hair so as to deepen their embrace, the doorbell rang, immediately ending any amorous feels that Edith may have had. She looked up at him briefly, her eyes wide and clearly scared, before dashing off to a mirror to check over her appearance one last time.

Moments later, Anthony was ushering the Chetwood family into his home with Edith standing quietly by his side.

"Anthony, my dearest brother! It's been far too long. Come here and give me a kiss before I slap you silly!" Eleanor exclaimed as she reached up and grabbed Anthony's face with her hands. She was much shorter than Anthony, with thick, curly red hair and the characteristic Strallan eyes. She was also rather pudgy, in stark contrast with Anthony's leanness.

Anthony greeted her warmly and then turned his attention to Eleanor's husband, John, and their children, Samuel and Lucy. John was nearly as tall and lean as Anthony, with dark hair and eyes, traits that he passed onto his children. The twins were rambunctious to say the least and wrapped themselves around each of Anthony's legs as their uncle shook hands with their father.

Still giggling at the children clinging to his legs, Anthony attempted to clear his throat. "Eleanor, John, kids, this is Edith Crawley, my fiancée," he proclaimed as he placed his hand on the small of Edith's back.

Edith stepped closer and offered her hand to Eleanor, who was nearer to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Anthony has told me so much about you," she said in her most mellifluous tone.

Eleanor ignored Edith's offered hand and went in for a hug. "Sweetheart, the pleasure is all ours, believe me. We're so happy to hear the news of your engagement!" Eleanor announced as she pulled away from the hug, making an effort to catch her brother's eye as she said it.

The rest of the Chetwood clan warmly introduced themselves one by one, and soon after, Anthony grabbed some of their luggage and showed them to their rooms.

After everyone was settled, Edith and Anthony served the dinner they had prepared together earlier that afternoon. The group feasted on peppercorn steak and vegetables from Anthony's garden until they had their fill and throughout dinner, conversation never lagged. Eleanor and Edith seemed to be made out of the same stock; their sense of humor was nearly identical and both women had their share of laughs poking fun at Anthony. Anthony retaliated by sharing embarrassing stories from Eleanor's childhood. The entire table was in a fit of giggles, and even Samuel and Lucy, who were exhausted from the trip, were enjoying the evening.

But as the evening grew into night, parenthood's demands could be ignored no longer, and John and Eleanor needed to put their children to bed. Meanwhile, Edith and Anthony cleaned up and washed the dishes together.

"See? That wasn't so bad," Anthony offered. Edith quite liked seeing him like this, with a dishtowel slung over his shoulder and his sleeves rolled up.

"You're absolutely right. I had no idea what I was so worried about," Edith confessed. "Eleanor is wonderful, as are John and the kids. I don't know why we waited so long to meet!"

"Neither can I," he admitted. "Busy schedules and such. But I'm glad they're here now, and I'm especially glad that you're all getting along so well."

"As are we, Anthony," Eleanor interrupted. "Especially when we have such a lovely young woman to mix things up a bit!"

Anthony had just finished the last of the dishes, and wiped his hands as he turned towards his sister. "Ellie, you have always been a flatterer, but tonight, you are quite accurate." Edith blushed slightly as soon as she understood his veiled compliment.

"Samuel and Lucy are both in bed, thankfully without much of a fight," John added as he entered the kitchen. "I think the trip here wore them out. But Anthony, I would watch out if I were you. The two of them could talk of little else besides your epic tickle fights on the way here. They might attack tomorrow if you're not careful."

"I'll have to keep an extra eye out, then," Anthony replied. In reality, he loved his niece and nephew as though they were his own son and daughter. Anthony had always believed that they would be the closest he would get to having children at all, so he had better savor every moment with them, including and most especially tickle fights. "Would you care for a nightcap in my study, John?"

"I think I'll take two," John chuckled.

"Ladies, if you'll excuse us?" Anthony offered as he led John down the hall towards his study.

"Good!" Eleanor stated boldly. "Now we can have some girl time, can't we?"

"Sounds lovely," Edith replied honestly. A mere six hours earlier, the thought of spending time alone with Anthony's sister would have been mortifying. But now, Edith was completely at ease, thanks in large part to Eleanor's warmth and kindness. "Would you care for some more wine, Eleanor?"

"I never refuse another glass of wine, dear, especially if Anthony bought it," she quipped.

The two women settled on a couch in Anthony's sitting room and spoke about all sorts of topics, from the Chetwood's bed and breakfast in Scotland to Edith's book. Eleanor told her even more stories of her older brother's childhood and adolescence, and Edith told her about how she and Anthony first met and about his preferred method of asking rather important questions.

"My, my, isn't my older brother quite the romantic?" Eleanor asked, almost in disbelief. "You know, he had never been like that with Maud…romantic that is."

"Really?" Edith inquired. "It all seems so natural for him, once he gets past his nerves, I mean."

"No, I can't remember Anthony doing anything quite so…passionate or affectionate. Maud was his best friend at the time and I'm sure he loved her in his own way. But it seems different with you, or at least it appears that way from what I've seen so far. Anthony is like an entirely different person when you're near him, Edith. His face lights up in a way it never has, and oh! the way he talks about you! He speaks like he's engaged to a saint! I half-expected Mother Theresa to be greeting us tonight!"

Edith chuckled and thoughtfully sipped her wine. She felt the same, as well. Her life was infinitely brighter when Anthony was around and from what Eleanor was saying, his was, too.

The two women sat peacefully in silence together, each deep in thought. After a time, Eleanor began to stir. "Well, I think it's time I turn in. How about we go check on our men and see what sort of tomfoolery they're up to, eh?"

Edith happily obliged; she was starting to feel the effects of the many glasses of wine she had had with dinner and with Eleanor. They made their way to the study only to find both men fast asleep, Anthony in a recliner and John sprawled out on nearby couch.

Edith and Eleanor had to stifle their laughing. "Looks like someone overdid it," Eleanor snorted. "Well, I'm going to bed regardless."

Feeling utterly exhausted and rather intoxicated, Edith decided that she would stay here for the night instead of driving back into town. She and Eleanor ventured upstairs, both stumbling slightly and as they reached the top of the landing, Eleanor leaned in for a hug.

"Welcome to the family, dear," she whispered.

"Thank you, Eleanor, so much," Edith replied. They both bid goodnight and it was then that Edith realized she was without a bedroom, as the Chetwoods had taken both of Anthony's guest rooms. Feeling brazen because of the wine, Edith slipped into Anthony's room, although she had never been inside of it before.

It was masculine, much like the rest of his home, with a large bed with navy blue sheets in the center of the room. Characteristic of her dear fiancé, there were two sizable bookshelves on either side of the room and a well-worn sitting area that overlooked the property and adjacent woods.

Edith walked over to the dresser and fished out a long button-down shirt and quickly changed into it. Then, she climbed into bed and melted into the sheets as she became engulfed in a sea of pillows and a cloud of Anthony's scent. Edith drifted asleep peacefully, thinking that all that was missing to end this perfect night was Anthony snuggled next to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Dear readers, I am so sorry for the unfortunate length between updates! I have had finals and graduation preparation to deal with (I graduate from college this Saturday, thank God!). Anyway, after this weekend, I should be able to update once every few days.

Thanks for bearing with me! Let me know what you think about this chapter :)


	16. Hangovers and Playtime

It was still dark outside when Anthony awoke. He looked around his study, illuminated faintly by the moonlight, and noticed that John had since gone up to bed. Anthony rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair; he was still rather intoxicated from the night's festivities. He and John had enjoyed a few too many glasses of his finest scotch and Anthony could tell that he would likely regret that decision in a few hours.

So, he dragged himself from the recliner and shuffled up the stairs towards his bedroom. Whenever he had too much to drink, Anthony always seemed to become the picture of nonchalance; he would forgo all of his normal, nightly routines without so much as the slightest care. Tonight was no different. He peeled his clothes from his body and found a pair of pajama bottoms to quickly slip into. Then, he nearly threw himself into his bed.

But, upon nestling under the comforter, he noticed that someone was already in his bed. Still intoxicated and somewhat dazed, Anthony leaned over the person and noticed, much to his delight, that it was Edith, clothed in one of his shirts. You little minx, he thought to himself. Although the pair had fallen asleep together on numerous occasions, they had never done so in a proper bed before. Sober Anthony would have gotten up to put a shirt on or to sleep on the sofa in the sitting area; but this Anthony, this inebriated man, wanted to sleep next to his fiancée, to get a little foretaste of what was to come when August arrived. So, Anthony threw caution to the wind and wrapped his arms around Edith's body, and pulled her close against him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Many hours later, the bright morning sun shone in through the windows in Anthony's room, and still, the pair continued their slumber. But, the early hour did not stop young Samuel Chetwood from stirring. At 9:00 a.m., he was a bundle of energy and decided that at this moment, he wanted to have a tickle fight with his uncle.

He slowly opened the door to Anthony's room, careful to approach stealthily; this was to be a surprise attack. But as he drew closer his uncle's bed, Samuel noticed that someone else was in the bed, too, though he could not decipher who it might be. He grabbed his uncle's arm and began tugging at it to alert him of the intruder.

"Uncle Anthony, wake up," Samuel whispered sternly. "There's someone in your bed!"

Anthony, still hazy with sleep, leaned over to see his nephew, his curly brown hair messy with bed-head and his dark, hazel eyes looking at him pleadingly. "Who's that in your bed?" Samuel asked.

"Shh, it's Edith, but let's not wake her," Anthony spoke softly. "How about you run along downstairs and I'll be down in a few to get breakfast started? Sound like a plan?"

Samuel nodded his head, eager to accept this mission from his uncle. He dashed out of the room, leaving Anthony and Edith alone once more. Anthony took his place next to Edith's side and lovingly wrapped his arm around her again, hopeful that he wouldn't wake her.

But all of the sudden motion did, indeed, rouse her. Edith looked down and saw Anthony's freckly, hairy arm wrapped around her waist, causing her to smile the most satisfied of smiles. She laced her fingers through his and nestled her back closer to his chest.

Anthony moaned and inhaled her scent deeply. "Mmmm, good morning, my sweet one," he murmured. "What a pleasant surprise I encountered last night as I stumbled into bed."

"I do feel quite like Goldilocks, if I must admit," she said. Then, as she looked around the room towards the windows, the brightness of the morning sun became almost too much. "Anthony, is it just me, or are you also terribly hungover?"

"I'm so glad you said something. I don't think I've ever had one like this," Anthony confessed. He had felt it somewhat when Samuel woke him, but now, as he looked towards the light pouring in from the window, it hit him hard. "I don't even remember drinking all that much."

"What was in that wine you served at dinner?"

"Poison," he joked.

"I'd believe it," Edith groaned as she rubbed her eyes and rolled away from the sun and towards Anthony. "Anthony, where's your shirt?"

"Oh, sorry about that," Anthony apologized as he looked down at his bare chest. "I didn't think you'd be in here. I usually don't sleep with a shirt on."

"Such a wonderful revelation," she teased, trying to pay no notice to a throbbing headache now taking hold of her.

"As was the discovery that you are clad only in my shirt!"

"Hey! I'm wearing knickers, so it's not so naughty! On a separate note, I think I'm going to need all the aspirin in this house to make it through today."

"I think I will, too. I wonder how John and Ellie are faring."

It didn't take long to find out. After Anthony put on a shirt, and Edith, pants, they shuffled downstairs and were greeted by an equally hungover Eleanor and John. They were sitting around the kitchen table with coffee and breakfast, and long, tired faces.

"Morning, everyone," Anthony announced. "How are you all today?"

"Anthony, look at us. How do you think we're doing?" Eleanor sarcastically asked. Her hair was messy, to say the least, and she looked thoroughly miserable. "I don't think I've had that much to drink since before the twins were born."

"Neither can I," John concurred. "Anthony, that scotch has been haunting me for the last few hours. On a similar note, I apologize for the state of your bathroom."

"No worries, John. But look at us! We're like drunken university students," Anthony mused, trying to lighten the mood.

"I think my younger self would be ashamed of me now," Eleanor grumbled as she stood up and poured herself another coffee. "So what's on the docket for today, Anthony?"

Anthony looked around the room at Eleanor, John, and Edith; they all looked incredibly tired and most definitely hungover. Doing anything even remotely strenuous was out of the question, even for himself. Hangovers usually didn't affect him like this, but even Anthony had to admit to himself that this was one for the record books.

Clearing his throat, Anthony said, "Well, Edith and I had some rather fun events planned for the day: boating in the lake, perhaps a picnic, a movie in town." Eleanor and John suppressed winces as Anthony listed off their plans. "But…seeing as we are all more hungover than grown men and women should be, how about we take it easy today and hit the trail tomorrow?"

"Brilliant!" John exclaimed, feeling better already at the prospect of doing absolutely nothing.

"What about Samuel and Lucy?" Edith inquired, which elicited a grin from Eleanor.

"I think it's safe to say that they're not in the state we're in," she quipped. "We'll let them entertain themselves here today. If the weather holds, perhaps they could go explore the grounds. Remember how we used to do that when we were younger, Anthony? Mama and Papa would send us on our way so that we could get out of their hair."

"Ah, yes. How sweet were the days of our youth," Anthony replied dreamily, reminiscing on how simple life used to be.

The two couples finished their breakfast, trying hard to ignore their headaches and queasiness. Then, one by one, they each filed upstairs to wash up and prepare for a day of relaxation and recovery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a day of recuperation, all four of the Chetwoods found themselves in a lovely park near Anthony's home, Edith and Anthony in tow. Eleanor, Anthony, and Edith were lounging on some park benches, finishing their lunches while Samuel and Lucy dragged their father to the playground nearby.

"Lovely day for a picnic," Eleanor announced as she reclined further to bask in the warm summer sun. "Thank you for suggesting it; I do believe that it's just what we needed."

"Anthony and I love to go on walks around here after dinner sometimes," Edith told her. "It just might be one of my favorite places in England."

"I can agree to that," Anthony added. "And the children sure seem to be enjoying it, as well, but for altogether different reasons."

Almost as if on cue, Lucy ran up to the group, panting and wildly excited. "Edith, you must come quickly! Daddy and Samuel are chasing me! We're playing tag and I need another girl! Hurry!"

The young girl grabbed Edith's hand before she had time to respond as Eleanor and Anthony simply smiled. Lucy had really taken to Edith in the past few days, and the two were almost always found stifling giggles or teasing Samuel and Anthony.

"Looks like I have been replaced," Eleanor mused.

Anthony moved to his sister's bench and placed his arm around her shoulder. "Ellie, you are such a joker! You know that you could never be replaced."

She gratefully patted her brother's knee and thanked him. Then, the two siblings watched as Edith and Lucy were sprinting and dodging and laughing as they attempted to outrun John and Samuel. Edith looked entirely in her own element, as if this was the most natural thing in the world for her.

Breaking the comfortable silence that had developed, Eleanor boldly said, "She's going to make a wonderful mother, Anthony."

Anthony looked at his sister, who had a rather sincere expression on her face; this was so unlike Eleanor. Usually, she was always trying to tease or goad him, but today, she was anything but. "I know she will, Ellie," Anthony responded sweetly. "But will I make a good father?"

"What sort of question is that?"

"An appropriate one," he quipped.

"Far from it," she told him sternly. "Anthony, look at the way your niece and nephew adore you. They could talk of little else besides your tickle fights and bedtime stories on the way here. I'm more worried that your children will be utterly spoiled than anything else!"

"You really think so?"

"I _know _so!" Eleanor exclaimed. "Besides, I'm rather excited by the prospect of having some nieces and nephews, some playmates for my children. But my twins are growing up faster than you can imagine, so you and Edith better get to it quickly!"

Anthony laughed heartily; his sister always knew precisely what to say to bring him out of his funks. And when he really thought about it, having a baby with Edith, or even babies if they were so lucky, might just be one of the greatest things to happen to him. The six weeks until their wedding could not come soon enough.

Moments later, a sweaty and dishevelled Edith came up to the bench nearest to Anthony and Eleanor. She sat down and took a long drink from her water bottle. "My goodness, I don't ever remember having that much energy when I was seven!"

"No one does, Edith," Eleanor joked. Then, more mischievously, she added, "I think you need to build up your endurance. You'll need it in six week's time, that's for certain!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear readers,

I apologize once more for the length between updates. With graduation, subsequent festivities, the holiday, and work, I have been busier than a bee! I appreciate your patience immensely.

Thank you for all of the reviews and thoughtful comments! I am so blessed to have people like you who take the time out of your day to read my story. It does my little ole heart wonders.

Let me know what you think of this chapter, if you'd like!

Always,

N.J. Brennan


	17. Christening and Announcing

It was only two days after the Chetwoods returned to Scotland when Edith received another call requesting her presence socially. She had enjoyed her time with Eleanor and her family, and was admittedly forlorn when they departed; Anthony was, of course, terribly sad to seem them go, but the promise of their presence at his and Edith's upcoming nuptials made the farewell less bitter and far sweeter. But now, even before Edith had a chance to get back into her proper routine with Anthony, her dear sister Sybil had other plans.

Edith picked up her phone just as she unlocked the door to her flat after a long day of work at the bookstore. "Mother Sybil," Edith teased as she answered the call. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Auntie Edith!" Sybil exclaimed. Unlike their sister, Mary, Sybil was never one to hide or fake enthusiasm; it was always entirely sincere. "How have you been? How's Anthony?"

"I'm well, he's well, and everything is going well. Actually, I just met his sister, Eleanor, and her family this past weekend and they were splendid. I think they really took a liking to me!"

"How could they not, Eed? But really, that's so exciting! Things must be pretty serious between the two of you, then?"

Edith paused. She had wanted to tell her family with Anthony by her side, especially in a more formal setting, but, she was closer to Sybil than anyone else in her family and Edith just couldn't bring herself to lie to her.

"Actually, Syb, it is more than serious. You cannot tell Mama or Papa just yet, or even Mary, but Anthony and I are engaged and will be getting married when I have to sit on a literary panel in London in six weeks." Edith braced herself for a negative reaction, even a neutral one. Although Sybil was more than encouraging, Edith's relationship with Anthony was relatively new and she didn't know how anyone would take news of their upcoming marriage, even Sybil.

But Sybil Crawley was capable of neither negativity nor neutrality when it concerned matters of her sisters' hearts. "Edith, that's fantastic news! Tell me exactly how it happened," she shouted happily.

Edith hadn't even realized she was holding her breath until she felt herself exhale deeply out of relief. "You think so? Oh that's so good to hear!" Edith then proceeded to tell her sister how Anthony proposed to her.

"Oh, my! What a romantic that man of yours has turned out to be; I knew he had it in him! When are you going to tell Mama and Papa?"

"Actually, I am not sure. Perhaps I could just send them a clipping of the wedding announcement once we're on our honeymoon?" Edith joked.

"Mama would die and Papa would probably kill Anthony!" Sybil teased sarcastically. "As a matter of fact, I think I have the perfect solution. Actually, I was calling to invite you to Cora's christening. I gave the invitations to Tom about two weeks ago, but apparently, he left them in his car and only just realized it yesterday. I was thinking that our entire family was shunning us because she'll be christened in a Catholic Church! But really, it's this Sunday at St. Patrick's in London at 1:00. Mama and Papa are hosting a reception at their home afterwards. How about you announce it at the reception? It'll be perfect!"

"Don't you think we'll be stealing the spotlight from Cora? And won't Papa and Granny be on edge because of the Catholic thing?"

"Absolutely not! And Papa and Granny will just have to deal because by that time, the deed will be done!"

Edith softly chuckled. Her sister was nothing if not headstrong. "Well, I guess if you say so, then I suppose I can't object, now can I? And Sybil? Thank you for everything and congratulations on Cora's christening."

"Edie, you know I'm always there for you. I cannot wait to see you next week and little Cora is dying to see her aunt and soon-to-be uncle!"

The two sisters said their good-byes and Edith immediately dialled Anthony to tell him of her and Sybil's plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A mere five days later, Edith and Anthony found themselves inside of St. Patrick's Catholic Church in London. The white pillars and gold accents were warm and inviting, despite the tension that was emanating from the side of the church where the Crawley family sat. Cora Branson was the first Crawley child to be christened outside of the Church of England in nearly two hundred years. Edith and Anthony, however, were far from gloomy. How could they be when it was a lovely, sunny afternoon in London and they were there in that church together to witness something so joyful for Tom and Sybil?

While he tried to pay attention to the ceremony, Anthony was distracted, to say the least, by Edith's fetching ensemble. She was wearing a navy blue dress that cut across her delicious collarbone and hugged her enchanting waist, and her hair was pinned back in a bun, with some rouge strands falling loosely around her neck. He couldn't wait until they were somewhere more private so that he could kiss her to his heart's content.

Edith was distracted as well. She found herself glancing at Anthony more often than she should, and every time she seemed to look up at him, she had to suppress a grin, especially when Sybil caught her eye immediately afterward. He looked so polished and clean; his black suit was cut in such a masculine manner, but the blue sweater underneath that matched the precise color of his eyes gave Anthony his characteristic bookish look. He was simply dashing.

After the christening, the family posed for pictures with the priest, godparents, and of course, the guest of honor, little Cora.

"Edith, come on up here! And bring Anthony with you. Cora just adores the two of you!" Sybil said with a knowing smirk.

They approached the altar steps and Sybil handed Cora over to Edith. As they adjusted their posture for the photo and waited for the photographer's instructions, Sybil whispered into Anthony's ear, "Perhaps in the next picture, Cora's Uncle Anthony can hold her?"

Anthony turned to her, grinning lopsidedly and chuckling nervously. After a few clicks of the camera, Sybil told Edith to place her child in Anthony's arms. "I suppose they'll find out about everything in a while, anyway," Edith chuckled as she gave her niece to Anthony. At that moment, though, most of the Crawley clan had moved outside of the church for some fresh air or were engaged in conversations; all of them, however, except Cora Crawley, who watched the events unfold with an intense curiosity.

Anthony gently cradled the infant in his arms and noticed that the little Branson baby was the spitting image of her mother, with stunning blue eyes and dark hair that was still wet from the holy water. Little Cora cooed softly as Anthony held her and as he turned to face the camera, he wasn't aware of how much he was beaming.

A few moments later, the photographer was all packed up and the remaining members of the party headed out of the church, eager to get to Robert and Cora's flat for the festivities. Anthony escorted Edith to the car a few blocks away and after opening the door for her and scurrying on over to his side, Anthony promptly kissed his fiancée as he so desperately wanted to earlier.

Still holding his face in her hands, Edith pulled away and sweetly asked, "What was that for?"

Anthony felt bold. Perhaps it the way Edith looked today, so enchanting and endearing, or perhaps it was the notion that maybe one day, all that Sybil and Tom experienced today would one day belong to himself and Edith. Whatever it was, it made him bold, so he honestly stated, "I want that to be ours one day. One day soon."

"A Catholic baptism?" she teased.

He chuckled. "A baby, a family…that is, if it's what you want."

Edith looked into his blue eyes; they were so hopeful. She caressed his cheek as she said, "Anthony, I could think of nothing else I could want more than to be the mother of your child."

"Good," he said grinning before his lips were on Edith's once again.

They probably could have spent all day kissing like that, but the reception had already started and the Crawleys were sticklers for punctuality. Reluctantly, the pair parted and took off towards Robert and Cora's flat, located in Kensington on a very posh street. Edith walked past the gate towards the door while Anthony remained on the curb, in sheer awe of the size of his future in-law's home. Edith turned around, grabbed her fiancé's hand, and dragged him inside towards the reception on the second floor.

Cora had decorated the entire floor in pink and white crosses for her granddaughter's christening. There was a massive and ornate, three-tiered cake in the center of the room, and a wait staff circled around offering champagne and appetizers.

Edith grabbed two glasses from a waiter, handed one to Anthony, clinked her glass against his, and promptly downed its contents. "Steeling yourself for battle?" Anthony teasingly inquired.

"Most definitely," she said. The couple moseyed around the room, sparking casual conversation with many of the attendees, and eventually and inadvertently ended up on the deck where Cora Crawley was chatting with a group of colleagues from work. Edith and Anthony were content simply to sip their champagne and enjoy the London skyline, but after Cora spotted them, those plans were as good as over. She approached them quickly, but gracefully after bowing out of her previous conversation.

Cora pulled her daughter into a motherly embrace and exclaimed, "Edie, dear, we're so glad you could make it and that you brought Anthony along."

"It was a lovely ceremony, Cora," Anthony told her as he leaned down and politely kissed her cheek.

"Wasn't it? Robert and his mother had some choice words about it, but as long as Tom and Sybil were happy with it all, I'd say it was a success!"

"And this party is wonderful, as well," Anthony said. "I'm told that you put it all together?"

"You flatter me," Cora giggled. As she took another sip from her own champagne glass, a glimmer of light near her daughter's hand caught her eye. "Actually, Anthony, would you be a dear and grab another glass for me?"

"Of course, Cora," he obliged.

"Mama, what was tha-"

"What is that on your left hand, Edie? Is that an engagement ring? Cora blurted out, taking Edith's hand in hers to observe it more closely. Though she had been curt, Cora's smile stretched from ear to ear.

Edith turned a deep shade of scarlet. "It is," she bashfully admitted. "Anthony proposed to me not long ago and Sybil suggested that we tell the family today during the reception."

Cora pulled Edith into another embrace, tighter than the one only moments prior. "Oh, Edie, my dear, this is so wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

Anthony approached the deck again, with Cora's champagne in hand, and genuinely grinned. "So, I see that you've told her the good news, then?"

Upon hearing his voice, Cora immediately turned and hugged Anthony tightly, causing him to spill a little bit of champagne on his jacket. "Welcome to the family, Anthony!"

"Thank you, Cora! It means a lot to us to have your blessing."

She pulled away and said, "Shall we make the announcement now?"

"No time like the present, I suppose," Edith remarked. Nerves seemed to be setting in as she saw her grandmother, Violet, look over in their direction at all of the commotion.

Cora went back inside, grabbed a spoon from a nearby table, and tapped it to her champagne glass. She cleared her throat and proudly declared, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention? Let me first offer my congratulations to my daughter Sybil, her husband Tom, and their daughter Cora, on this joyous day." She paused as everyone in attendance clapped happily. "I would also like to thank you all for coming to London to celebrate with us. It's times like this one that the importance of family becomes so evident. And with that, I would like to turn the floor over to my daughter, Edith, who has an announcement she'd like to make."

Edith hesitated; public speaking was far from enjoyable for her. Just as she was about to speak, Anthony grabbed her hand and looked at her reassuringly. She smiled softly at him and all of a sudden, the task in front of her didn't seem so daunting. Never taking her eyes off of Anthony, Edith announced, "Anthony and I are engaged to be married."

Sybil and Tom clapped and cheered loudly and most in the room seemed to follow suit, offering murmurs of congratulations and well wishes.

Just as Edith and Anthony thought they had made it through the announcement unscathed, Robert loudly jeered, "How can this be? You've only been dating a month!"

And with that, silence overcame the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I thought I'd leave the story on a bit of a cliffhanger for now! Don't hate ;)

Again, thank you for all of the feedback and continued support. I appreciate in ways mere words cannot describe.

Always,

N.J. Brennan


	18. Escapes and Tulips

There was a soft, low murmur in the room, which took on a gossipy tone. Partygoers looked around at their hosts and each other in a state of bewilderment. If the scowl on Cora Crawley's face was any indication, it seemed that the party was over. Many guests scattered away from the cluster of Crawleys to other corners of the room, to the balcony, or even outside for smoke. Anything to escape the tension.

With the Crawley family practically alone, the claws came out. Robert, Violet, and Cora locked horns, each sternly trying to argue their position; Sybil and Mary hissed at each other harshly, with most admonishments surprisingly coming from Sybil towards her eldest sister for not defending or supporting Edith; Tom and Matthew stood by their respective wives and remained virtually silent. In all of the chaos and arguing, Edith and Anthony were all but forgotten. It was almost ironic, Edith thought, that they were the topic of everyone's discussion and yet, were practically abandoned.

She looked up at her fiancé, their hands still gripping the other's tightly. Anthony gave her his characteristic lopsided grin, brought her hand up to his, and lightly kissed it. He couldn't help but feel Edith's pain as his own; telling his family had been the easiest task, while telling hers was an utter disaster. He knew that deep down, although Edith loved her family, they wore her down rather often. Anthony could not blame her for moving back to her childhood hometown while everyone else in her family stayed in London. In fact, he would have done the same.

As he slowly began to lower Edith's hand from his lips, Anthony caught Sybil's eye. In the midst of her row with Mary, Sybil's gaze broke away and turned towards Anthony. Holding his gaze, she gave him a slow, ever so subtle nod. Then, with another harsh word from Mary, Sybil's gaze returned to the argument with her sister.

Anthony was undoubtedly puzzled by the meaning of the nod, unsure of Sybil's intentions. It seemed like such an odd thing to do during a quarrel. He looked down at Edith, who had since moved even closer to his body so that her arm was pressed up against his. Amidst this terrible scene, for which he was partly responsible, she clung to him.

Anthony surveyed the room once more; they were still being ignored, each group too involved in their quarrels to care about Edith or Anthony. If they were to escape unnoticed, their window was getting smaller.

Whether it was impulse or instinct or something else, Anthony didn't know, but he decided to go with it regardless. Anthony gripped Edith's hand even tighter, and briskly and quietly escorted her down the long staircase they had ascended just an hour prior.

"Anthony, what-"

"Shhh, Edie. We're escaping this bloody mess," he hushed as he placed his hand on the small of her back in an effort to keep up their quick pace.

They reached the front steps of the townhouse and were greeted by some of the partygoers who were practically banished from the reception while the Crawleys duked it out. If these poor souls weren't confused before, they certainly were now, as Edith and Anthony rushed passed them hurriedly towards his car.

Once they reached the car, Anthony started to go over to the passenger door to open it for his fiancée, as he usually did, but was cut off by Edith saying, "No, I'll get it. Just get it the car!" Anthony obliged.

After he shut the door, they tried to catch their breath and adjust to the peaceful solace that his car provided away from the mess in the townhouse. It was then that Anthony heard Edith trying very hard to stifle her sniffles. He rubbed her arm affectionately and said, "Let it out, old girl. Let it out."

But Edith did not sob as he had expected she would. She wiped the few tears from her eyes and turned to him. "I'm sorry to you had witness that. I don't what I should say… other than 'thank you.' You saved me in there."

Anthony smiled as warmly as he could and replied, "It's not right that they treat you like that. I don't know what I ever did to deserve a woman like you, one who stands by me even when her family disapproves. You do my old heart wonders, Edie."

"And you, mine," Edith whispered as she leaned over to kiss him softly.

After returning her kiss, Anthony grabbed her hand and playfully fiddled with her engagement ring. Looking down at the ring, Anthony's brilliantly blue eyes widened. "Erm, Edith, I just thought of something rather crazy."

"What is it, Anthony?"

"What if we got married today?" he asked hopefully.

Edith paused, soaking all of it in. "What do you mean? Is that even possible?"

"I think it will be! I have an old friend, Maxwell Klein, with whom I was quite good friends during our time in the service. He works in a register office here in London last I heard, and as of late, he owes me a rather large favor. So, if Max can get us in today, what do you say?"

Edith stared at this man, this wonderful man, with his blond hair slightly askew from the way her fingers gently pushed through it moments earlier, and was in awe. What would her life have been like had he not been in the mood for a new book one afternoon? Although she had yet to find a dress, send out invitations, or buy proper wedding night garments, Edith had never been so sure of anything. "I say yes, most definitely!" she squealed.

The pair hugged and kissed, with the steering wheel and center console keeping them from being as close as they'd like. Anthony placed one final kiss beneath Edith's left ear and promptly reached for his mobile to call Maxwell Klein.

After asking his old friend for this monumental favor, Anthony grinned broadly, which Edith took to be a good sign. Anthony said his goodbye and closed the phone. "He can be ready in an hour and a half. Is that too soon?"

"Anthony, my love, that is not even soon enough! I have wanted to marry you since that first time you cooked curry for me."

"I'll take that as a good sign," he chuckled. "Would you want to go back to my flat and change or something? Not that you don't look breathtaking, darling."

"Perhaps I could freshen up a bit? Maybe buy a bouquet on the way?"

"Of course, my sweet. Anything for the bride on her wedding day," he replied sweetly.

The drive to Anthony's flat went quicker than expected and the couple promptly went upstairs so that they could both freshen up. Edith went into the guest room that had once served as her bedroom and applied some perfume she had left behind and re-pinned her hair. As she sat at the desk, she took her time, making sure every hair was in its place. After her hair was up to par, Edith sat on the edge of the bed, deep in thought, collecting herself, preparing for what was going to happen in under an hour.

Anthony, however, had much more to do. He ran into his bathroom, washed his face, and combed his hair, brushing away the mischief that Edith had left behind. Then, confident that Edith was still occupied, Anthony swiftly made his way to her purse that sat on the kitchen table, pulled out her mobile, and dialled a number from the contact list.

The voice on the other line was frantic. "Edith! Oh Edie, where are you?"

"Cora? It's Anthony. I urgently need to speak with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another half hour had passed before Edith felt ready, truly ready, to head to the register's office with Anthony. She stood up, smoothed down her dress, and applied some rosy lip gloss. Although she never imagined herself getting married in a navy blue dress, Edith was at least thankful that she had chosen to wear some of her nicer intimate apparel on this particular day. After one last look in the mirror, Edith opened the door, eager to get to the register's office somewhat early. What she saw, she had not expected in the least.

Gathered in Anthony's living room was nearly the entirety of Edith's family, from her sisters and their spouses, to her mother and grandmother. Much to Edith's surprise, even more than their actual presence in Anthony's flat, was that they were all in rather good moods. Given how she and Anthony had departed, Edith was literally shocked at how jovial they all seemed.

Cora rushed up to her daughter, pulled her into a tight hug, and whispered so that only Edith could hear, "I'm so happy for you, sweetheart. Your Anthony is a wonderful man. And you, my dear, look so beautiful."

Edith wrapped her arms firmly around her mother. "Is Papa coming?"

Cora leaned her face away so that she could properly look at Edith. Regretfully, she shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Edie. He said that he is happy for you, but that he just…he…he is just so stubborn."

Edith nodded understandingly. If anyone knew how stubborn Robert Crawley was, it was she. Cora pulled away, asking where the bathroom was so that she could freshen up her makeup before ceremony. After she left, the rest of her family came up one by one and offered her their well-wishes, even her grandmother, Violet and Mary. Edith had a sneaking suspicion that this was largely Sybil's doing, as no one in their family was as sentimental.

As they all reclaimed their seats, Edith looked around and realized that Anthony was curiously absent. As she crossed the room to pick up her mobile, the man in question walked through the door carrying a bouquet of nearly every single color of tulips, her favorite flower. Edith had only mentioned that fact to him once, in passing, months ago. How he ever remembered was beyond her.

She rushed up to him and planted a kiss on his lips, unconcerned with her family watching. "Hello, there, Miss Crawley-Soon-To-Be-Strallan," Anthony said softly and playfully.

"What have you done, you wonderful man?"

"Although you seem to be rather headstrong, I knew that you'd want your family at our wedding. I hope I wasn't too presumptuous?"

"Not a bit! Thank you so much, Anthony!" Edith exclaimed. "But what about Eleanor? Won't she be upset that she missed the wedding?"

"I called her just after I called your mother and explained the situation. She was ecstatic, and true to form, entirely supportive. She told me to offer you her congratulations and that she wants to throw a grand party for us when we return from our honeymoon."

"Oh, gosh! Our honeymoon…I've entirely forgotten! Where do you want to go? We haven't planned a thing!" Edith said frantically.

"I have something in mind, but I think it's best kept a secret for now. Must keep you guessing from time to time, mustn't I?" he teased. "How about we retire here for the night and head home tomorrow so the two of us can properly pack before heading off?"

"Yes, thank you. Just…thank you. That sounds simply wonderful. You know, this is the second time you've rescued me today."

Anthony slyly grinned and leaned down to whisper in Edith's ear, "And it won't be the last time today, darling."

Edith blushed profusely at his words, but returned his mischievous grin. She was glad that she wasn't the only one looking forward to the night's activities.

Clearing his throat and looking down at his watch, Anthony loudly said, "All right, everyone, we're due at the register's office in twenty minutes. We'd best get going promptly."

The Crawleys gathered their things and ushered themselves out of the flat and towards their respective vehicles. After a speedy drive, the entire group approached the register's office and Maxwell Klein was waiting outside, eager to usher his old friend inside.

Anthony pulled his car to the side of the road and turned to Edith. She looked like the picture of beauty; her dark blue dress contrasted well with her fair skin and light hair, and the fragrance emanating from the tulips was nearly intoxicating. More than that, Edith looked at Anthony the way all men want to be looked at by a woman: with love and respect and affection. This must be a dream, he thought, that's all that could explain this.

"Everything all right, Anthony?" Edith asked.

"Absolutely, Edie! Ready to get married?" he asked lightly, his heavy thoughts fleeting as his love looked at him sweetly.

"To you? Always," she replied.

Anthony pulled a ring box outside of his jacket. Until this point, Edith had forgotten, once again, something very crucial to wedding business. "Here are our rings," he said as he placed his ring in her hands. "They're part of a set that match your engagement ring. My mother decided not to use them of course, instead, opting for rings as extravagant as she was. Do you like them?"

She stared at the ring in her hand and the ring in his. Soon, those rings would be on each other's fingers, a symbol of their love and fidelity, a symbol of their unity. "Of course, I do. They're perfect."

"Well, my sweet one, I think it's high time we get married. Max is beginning to look rather impatient."

The pair exited the car and walked arm-in-arm towards the office, pausing for Anthony to greet Max, a short, dark-haired man with a full beard, and introduce him to Edith. They all walked inside to find Edith's family all seated and ready for the ceremony to begin. As Edith and Anthony approached the front of the room, Edith was surprised yet again.

There, sitting in the front row next to his wife, was Robert Crawley. Once he and Edith made eye contact, Robert stood and cautiously approached his middle daughter. "Edith, I apologize for my actions today," he began, fidgeting with his tie nervously. "It was so very uncalled for and I am immensely sorry. And Anthony, please accept my warmest and sincerest welcome into our family."

Edith stepped closer to her father and pulled him into a hug, a rare display for the two. "Thank you, Papa. I'm so glad that you're here."

Robert felt his eyes sting, and he blinked quickly to avoid tears. "Although it took me some time to get here, I wouldn't miss your wedding day for anything, Edie."

A curt clearing of a throat interrupted the father and daughter. Although a softie for sentimental moments, Max Klein was growing somewhat impatient. While Max was willing to do nearly anything to help out his old friend, he was sure that his wife would be none too pleased if he took much longer.

"Shall we begin?" Max asked urgently.

Robert gave his daughter a warm smile and a kiss on the cheek, then reached over and patted Anthony's back.

Max took this as a sign to get started. Once everyone took their respective places, he began, "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the Ealing Council Register Office for the marriage of Anthony Philip Strallan and Edith Josephine Crawley…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I had serious writer's block for this chapter. I threw out an entire chapter and started over from scratch, hence the delays. I hope you like where I took this. Didn't want to drag things on too long!

Let me know your thoughts if you have the time!

Thanks again for your reading and support :)

NJB


	19. Husband and Wife

Edith Strallan was distracted. Not that the dinner conversation wasn't stimulating, or that the food at the restaurant wasn't delicious, or even that there was the most perfect atmosphere among her family this evening as the Crawleys treated the Strallans to an impromptu wedding dinner at a high end restaurant near the Ealing Register's Office. No, it was not any of those things that distracted the young bride. It was the stolen glances exchanged between her and her groom, the glint of her wedding ring that caught the yellow candlelight, and her husband's rogue hand that ever so secretly massaged her leg when he thought her family wasn't looking.

But of course, some did. Sybil and Cora grinned knowingly, Violet looked scandalized, and Robert cleared his throat loudly, his eyes darting across the room. "Well, Cora darling, I think it's high time for us to head home, don't you think?" Robert began making his excuses. "It's been a very long and very happy day. I'll settle the bill if you wouldn't mind grabbing my jacket."

"Of course, Robert," Cora replied. Then turning to Edith and Anthony, she added, "Besides, these two have lots of activities planned for the night, I'm sure. We wouldn't want to keep them any longer."

Robert flushed at his wife's insinuation. The last thing he wanted to think about was his daughter's marital activities.

One by one, the Crawleys stood up and fetched their jackets from the coatroom, and the entire group moved outside for goodbyes and fond farewells. With a final hug and kiss from Edith's parents, sisters, grandmother, and brothers-in-law, the Strallans found themselves alone on a street together.

The night was still young. The moon and stars had only just appeared in the summer sky and the air was sweet and slightly cool.

The two slowly strolled away from the restaurant, wandering leisurely along the streets of London. Anthony wrapped his hand around his wife's waist and asked, "Well, my sweet Edith Strallan, what would like to do?" His words seemed innocent enough, but there was a sexy mischief hidden in his tone that Edith immediately picked up on.

"Hmmm, perhaps a walk in a park? Or a show? Or even drinks at some pub?" she coyly inquired.

"Those all sound lovely," he responded, his tone matching hers. "All excellent choices, Edie."

There was a flirtatious silence between them, made even more so by Anthony's lopsided grin. Edith feigned a yawn and said, "Or…we could head home. I would definitely like to hop into bed. Awfully tired from such a long day, you know."

Anthony's eyebrows rose, giving the appearance of utter surprise. "Sleepy, are you? Well, I think I know of a few remedies for that," Anthony responded.

He hailed a taxi and the newly married pair climbed inside, eager to get home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Anthony pushed open the door to his flat, the place he and Edith would spend their first night as husband and wife, he realized that he was actually quite astounded at Edith's display of self-control for much of the evening. Edith, young and energetic as she was, was seldom restrained when it came to showing affection for him. She took any chance she could to steal a kiss, or many, and thoroughly mess up his hair. But tonight, as a newly married couple, she had not kissed him once since they were declared as such in the register's office.

Anthony didn't want to be concerned, but he couldn't help it. Hoping to make this night as comfortable as possible for her, he paused before he crossed the threshold and cautiously asked, "Edie, is everything all right? You're usually so…amorous. Are you nervous? Becau-"

"Anthony, I could never be nervous about this," Edith interrupted. "I'll admit, I had always been taught that the first time is…daunting. But I don't I could ever _not _look forward to this with you. And about the other thing, well, this is going to make me seem wanton…"

"I always wondered why that wasn't more of a desirable quality in a woman," he teased.

Edith chuckled and continued, "Well, I just didn't think I could control myself if I started kissing you sooner. Thought it best if we waited till we were behind closed doors."

"Well, Edith, you're in luck! We just have to close this door and you can kiss me all you'd like," Anthony offered. Before Edith had time to respond, he picked her up in one graceful motion and crossed the threshold of his flat.

Edith squealed loudly and wrapped her hands around his neck. "Welcome home, my sweet one," Anthony murmured softly, his blue eyes looking down at her so lovingly. Then, at long last, Edith kissed her husband, deeper and more ardently then she ever had before. Although Edith was as light as a feather, Anthony knew he had to put her down. It had been a long time since his body had responded to the embrace of a woman and he was admittedly out of practice.

Slowly, he moved the two of them towards the sofa, gently laying his bride down. "I need to run and do something quickly. I'll be just a minute, I promise," Anthony said before he placed a kiss on Edith's forehead. If this had been any other man, Edith might have been annoyed, but since it was her Anthony, who was always so thoughtful and kind, she had no worries, only eager anticipation for what he was planning.

A few moments later, Anthony returned, but did not immediately reclaim his spot on the sofa with Edith. Instead, he made his way to the kitchen and pulled out a wine bottle and two long-stem glasses. Edith stood up to join him and as she approached the kitchen, he asked, "Care for a celebratory drink?"

But Edith was not in the mood for wine. She placed her hands over his, steadily taking the glasses away, and slowly reached for a kiss. Before her lips reached his, Edith paused, hovering close to his mouth, and whispered, "I think I'm ready for bed now, Mr. Strallan."

"Of course. Anything you say, Mrs. Strallan," he tenderly replied before closing the space between their lips. His hands, moving of their own volition, pressed her body closer to his and as his lips danced across his wife's, Anthony could tell that Edith was smiling. Gently, he pulled away, grabbed her hand, and led her down the long hallway towards their bedroom.

The door was closed and as he opened it, Edith could immediately feel warmth radiating from within the room. There were a dozen candles lit all across the room, the bed was neatly drawn, and there was an antique record player playing, from what Edith could detect, Puccini's _O Mio Babbino Caro_.

"This is so lovely, Anthony," Edith said, taken aback by his thoughtfulness.

"_You_ are so lovely, Edie," Anthony told her as he pressed his chest against her back, leaned down, and placed kisses along her shoulder. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Edith grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her body and for few marvelous moments, the two simply stood together, swaying to the opera music that filled the room.

Anthony was patient, allowing Edith all the time she needed, but he was especially glad when she turned around in his arms and kissed him once again. Her lips were soft and warm, but soon the kiss deepened as her hands migrated to his blond hair, an act that Anthony knew she was rather fond of. Anthony, too, felt the passion building up within him, and he managed to bring the pair to the edge of the bed.

Slowly, the Strallans began to undress each other, placing kisses on each inch of newly exposed skin. It was transcendent, Anthony thought, being with Edith in this way. He noted that there was a shyness about his wife, one he also shared, and yet, they both pressed on, trusting the other in their most vulnerable state.

After a blissful eternity of undressing and caressing, Edith and Anthony Strallan were clad only in their wedding rings.

"Edith, I love you," Anthony said again as he nuzzled her neck, trailing kisses towards her collarbone. He was sure that he would never tire of saying it, just as Edith would never tire of hearing it.

"And I love you, Anthony…I always have," Edith sighed dreamily from her place underneath her husband. Nervousness entirely escaped her; all she felt was love for this man.

With one more kiss, the two became one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, the Strallans woke slowly, their limbs entangled, the sheets of the bed draped over their naked bodies, and their muscles aching in the most wonderful way.

Edith rolled over to wrap her arm around Anthony's waist. He, in turn, lightly traced her spine and pressed a kiss into her messy hair. "Mmmm, good morning, my lovely bride," he murmured, admiring the view.

"It _is_ a good morning, isn't it?" she languidly replied.

"It is. Almost as good as last night."

"Oh, last night was…it was…" she started.

"Splendid," Anthony finished for her.

"Yes! I never knew that I could…feel that way," she blushed. "You were so attentive and so…loving."

"As were you, my sweet; very enthusiastic and…so irresistibly Edith," he kissed her again. "So, would you care to know what I have planned for our honeymoon?"

"I'm going to guess that there will be a lot of what happened last night," Edith teased, running her fingers through his chest hair.

"I certainly hope so!" Anthony chuckled. "I meant more along the lines of where we're going."

"Yes, I am very eager to know where I'll be bedding you for the next few weeks!"

Anthony raised his eyebrows, but was not at all surprised by Edith's enthusiasm. Pulling her tighter against him, Anthony said, "How about Provence? It's lovely this time of year, although, it's lovely year-round, too. It's just a thought and we can go somewhere else if you'd prefer. I don't mind where we are, so long as you're in my arms. But really, Provence is so beautiful, much like you, darling…"

Edith grinned at her husband's rambling. She reached up and placed a kiss on his lips to bring him back to her. She ended up migrating her kissing endeavors all along his stubbly jaw and eventually settled beneath his ear, and whispered, "Provence sounds perfect, Anthony. Although, before we go, I believe I'm going to need to keep you to myself a little while longer. I'm not so eager to share you with the French just yet. Is that all right?"

Anthony rolled over, and looking down at his sweet Edith, he replied before making love once more, "Oh, my darling, that is more than all right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Thank you all for the lovely comments! Does my old heart wonders!

I hope you liked my version of their wedding night…wanted to keep it a little K+/mild T, with a dash of sexy for our couple. Also, the song, _O Mio Babbino Caro_, aside from being one of the most romantic songs I've ever heard, seemed to be rather fitting for our couple. The Puccini bit for Anthony (one of the composers of the concert he took Edith to see in the show), and the content of the song for Edith (a young girl's relationship with her true love is threatened by her father).

Anyway, let me know your thoughts!

Always,

NJB


	20. Provence and Panel

It took Edith and Anthony much longer to venture back home to the village of Grantham than they originally planned, seeing as they were otherwise…preoccupied in London. But once they stopped at each other's respective homes to gather travel necessities, Provence beckoned with unrelenting intensity and the newly married couple had no choice but to oblige.

They spent a glorious seven days roaming about the south of France, stopping in any quaint village that struck their fancy. On this particular night, their last before heading back to England, the Strallans found themselves in Saint-Paul-de-Vence, a picturesque walled city not far from Nice. The pair strolled leisurely along the cobblestone streets, arm in arm, breathing in the cool night air, stopping at little shops, buying each other trinkets, and whispering sweet flirtations to the other, simple previews of what was to come when they retired to the inn.

Eventually, they meandered over to a bench near the edge of the city that overlooked a great valley. Edith and Anthony sat down and looked out at the countless trees and cottages, all cloaked in darkness. As she leaned her head onto her husband's chest, hearing his heartbeat and feeling his arm wrap around her waist, Edith sighed contentedly. "This has been simply lovely," she whispered.

"The view? Yes, it might just be the prettiest in all of Provence, I believe. I think it will be even better with some sunlight."

Edith stifled a giggle. Sometimes, her brilliant husband was just so clueless. "Not the view, silly," she corrected. "The honeymoon, us, our impromptu wedding, our…lovemaking. It has all been heavenly."

Anthony felt rather daft; in all honesty, this entire week and a half had been a whirlwind of emotion for him. His first marriage to Maud had not been like what he had experienced with Edith in the past ten days. All of it seemed different: the trust, the affection, the excitement, and the ardent love they both had for each other.

Nervously chuckling, Anthony said, "Yes, it has been, most assuredly. What has been your favorite part?"

Edith paused, considering all of the wonderful things that the past ten days had brought her. "Would you be surprised if I told you it was making love with you? Being closer to you than I have ever been with another person? Falling more and more in love with you each day?"

Anthony was not surprised at all. He felt precisely the exact same thing. Warmly, he replied, "I have quite enjoyed that part, as well. I, too, am more in love with you now than I ever have been. I cannot wait to see how much more I will fall in love with you tomorrow!"

In response, Edith reached up and placed a kiss on Anthony's jaw, inhaling the faint scent of his aftershave. "And what has been your favorite part, Anthony?" she cooed.

Anthony could hear the seductive timbre to his wife's voice. Although he was admittedly out-of-practice in these matters, the last few days had heightened his awareness. Even though he heard Edith's desire, Anthony had just one last thing to say before passion took them back to the inn.

He grazed his wife's face with his thumb, and looking into her dark brown eyes, Anthony sweetly said, "I have enjoyed the entirety of these past ten days, my sweet one, but no moment more so than that first night, when I looked down at you sleeping soundly on my chest. I realized then how fortunate I am, that a sight like that will greet a man like me for the rest of my life. _That_ has been my favorite part."

Touched by his words, Edith closed the small space between them, and brushed her lips against Anthony's ever so tenderly. When she pulled away, she said, "You are the most wonderful man."

Anthony's lips formed a lopsided grin by way of reply and silently, the Strallans linked arms once again, making their way back to the inn and retiring to more amorous activities for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edith and Anthony travelled back to England the following day, and after stopping at Edith's flat to gather up some of her personal effects, they made their way to Anthony's home. The pair decided that they would make their home at there, as it was far larger, much more suited to raising a family, and had been in his family for generations. Anthony insisted that she decorate any of the rooms to her liking, and was even more adamant that she should convert one of the house's rooms into a studio for her to continue her writing.

And so, the two newly married Strallans settled into a rather wonderful routine. During the day, Anthony prepared lessons for the upcoming school year while Edith devoted herself nearly full-time to her writing, save for the occasional shift at the bookstore. She was working on a new story, a love story, whose hero, a dashing blond man with piercing blue eyes, saves a young woman from a life of tedious boredom at her family's estate. When their work was finished for the day, Edith and Anthony would snuggle up and watch a movie, or tend to their garden, or spend the evening in their library. Some weekends would include a day trip to a bed and breakfast, or dinner at one of Grantham's more exclusive restaurants. Life was busy for them; busy, and yet, oh so good.

But every night, when the world was quiet and the air was cool, the two Strallans would lie in bed seeking each other's warmth, their hands intertwined, and they would place soft, reverent kisses on the other, both so eager to demonstrate their love.

Life continued on like this for many weeks, that is, until Edith's invitation to sit on a literary panel brought them to London once again. It was late August and London was plagued by sweltering heat. The heat was unlike anything most Britons were used to experiencing and poor Edith was affected terribly by it. With just an hour before she was scheduled to sit on the panel at Queen Mary's, Edith found herself sprawled out on the bed in Anthony's flat with a cool rag on her head.

Anthony, on the other hand, was his usual worrying self and was running around his flat looking for that old electric fan to aid his poor wife. Finally, he found it hidden in the back of a closet and promptly brought it into the master bedroom. After plugging it in, Anthony sat down on the bed and adjusted the towel on Edith's head.

"Are you all right, Edie?" he tenderly asked. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, I'm fine Anthony, thanks. Although a holiday to Antarctica sounds rather appealing about now," she mused. "It's just this bloody heat. I feel absolutely drained and a tad dizzy."

"Ah, that reminds me," Anthony exclaimed as he jumped up to run to the bathroom. He came back with a tall glass of water and some headache medicine. "Here, this should help a bit."

"Thank you. Just my luck, you know," Edith mumbled as she swallowed the pills. "I'm healthy all year and an hour before a huge panel, I feel dizzy and nauseous and miserable!"

"Hopefully, the medicine will kick in soon," Anthony offered hopefully.

"So do I," she replied. "Well, we should get going anyway. I'll just push through it."

"Are you sure? If you're not up to it, we can cancel. I'm sure they'll understand."

"No, I really want to be there. This will pass, I'm sure."

Slowly, Edith stood up with Anthony helping ease her off the bed. "Do I look all right?" she asked, a hint of insecurity in her voice.

Anthony stared at his young wife, and although she was flushed in the face and had damp hair around her forehead from the towel, she was still radiant in his eyes. "Darling, you look so beautiful and if you were feeling better and didn't have a fantastic opportunity waiting for you in an hour, I would just have to take you right here!"

That elicited a smile from Edith and Anthony grinned in reply. Edith went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit and when she returned, she found Anthony offering his arm to her, so the couple ventured down to his car, and were off on their way to Queen Mary's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Many hours and many questions from young authors later, Edith was gratefully finished with the literary panel. Everyone had spoken so highly of her novel and the attendees were all rather impressed with her, as well as the advice she gave, but none more so than Anthony, who sat at the end of an aisle, dressed in a suit while everyone else was more casual, and had a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

After the crowd dispersed, William Hudson, the associate chair of the English department, approached Edith with a congratulatory hug. After the two exchanged pleasantries, William told Edith that he would call her in a few weeks about a literary magazine that he was starting and that he would like for her to make some contributions. Edith, needless to say, was quite honored and excited at the prospect.

Finally, as panel itself began to disperse, Edith, along with the other authors on the panel, stood for one last photograph, and before she knew it, Edith was back in Anthony's car and they were on their way back home.

"Anthony, before we retire for the evening, do you think we could stop at a pharmacy? I think I'd like to get something a little stronger for the dizziness."

Anthony reached across and grabbed her hand. "Still not feeling well? That just won't do, now will it?"

After a change in course, Anthony pulled up in front of a pharmacy and was about to get out of the car when Edith interjected, "No, it's all right, darling. I'll be just a minute."

Anthony started to protest, but Edith gave him a rather stern look, which he knew not to argue with. Once inside, Edith perused the shelves and found what she was looking for: a pregnancy test. It dawned on her during the panel while she made eye contact with Anthony, who looked so handsome and absolutely enamoured with her, that she was late. It made sense, too; the pair had been rather amorous recently. She bought some other medicine that would help with dizziness in case she was wrong, though she hoped she wasn't. Edith decided not to tell Anthony unless it was positive; no sense getting his hopes up if it turned out to be negative, she thought.

Edith went up to the cashier and placed the items on the counter, along with a chocolate bar her husband, who had a notorious sweet tooth, and the cashier thankfully placed everything in a discreet brown paper bag. After purchasing everything, Edith made her way back to the car and once inside, she pulled the chocolate bar out for Anthony. He chuckled, "A successful author and a thoughtful wife, all rolled into one…how did I get so lucky?" Edith kissed him on the cheek by way of reply, thinking comically to herself that it was comments like that that prompted such a purchase at a pharmacy.

Once home, Anthony insisted that Edith take a nap while he went out and got some takeaway for dinner. Edith obliged, but was actually grateful that she would have some time alone to take the test. So, just a few moments after Anthony slipped out, Edith made her way to the bathroom.

Her hands were shaking with excitement, and she fumbled pulling the test out of the box. After all instructions were followed, Edith simply had to wait. Patience was always a virtue Edith prided herself on, but today, it was in short supply. She paced back and forth in the bathroom, checking every few seconds to see if it was ready. And to add to it all, her mind was racing. Edith kept imaging what this little one would look like, if it would be a boy or a girl, how it would act, what its name would be, and above all, how she would tell Anthony.

But her thoughts were stopped abruptly when the timer dinged. She rushed over to the counter and scooped the test strip into her hands.

Edith never thought that a little purple plus sign would ever change her life, but today she was proved wrong. Today, Edith Strallan found out that she was pregnant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So, yeah, I'm going there! Baby Strallan is on the way! In the next chapter, we'll see Anthony's reaction.

And, last but certainly not least, I am very grateful for your continued readership and support!

Always,

NJB


	21. Telling and Telling

Quivering with excitement, Edith burst through the bathroom door in search of her mobile. She had to call Anthony and tell him the good news. But as she dialled his number, Edith hesitated, but it was not because she wasn't totally thrilled or that she didn't want her husband to know as soon as possible. Instead, Edith thought of her dear, thoughtful Anthony who always managed to find the sweetest way to ask her things, be it a date or a marriage proposal. Taking a cue from him, Edith knew what she should do. But to execute her plan, Edith still needed to give him a call.

Anthony picked up and teased, "I thought I told you to rest, Mrs. Strallan."

Edith had to muster every ounce of strength not to blurt out the good news right then and there. "I'm all rested, Anthony, but I'm entirely famished. How much longer until you return home?"

"Unfortunately, it will be a while," he replied. "It seems that the whole of London is ordering takeaway from this Indian restaurant tonight. Hopefully, it won't be more than half an hour or 45 minutes. Is that too long? I can get something else if you'd like."

Pleased that she would have some spare time, Edith responded, "No, dear, that won't be necessary. I'll see you in a bit."

"All right. I love you, Edith," Anthony said. He had become accustomed to ending his calls that way, and it made her love him even more for it.

Smiling, Edith told him, "I love you, too." Once the call ended, Edith grabbed her purse and darted out on to the street below. There was a bookstore not far from the flat, she recalled, and she hurried to it as fast as her legs would take her.

As she walked along the crowded London street, bumping into passersby, Edith felt butterflies in her stomach. By some miracle, Edith was carrying her and Anthony's child in her otherwise flat tummy. And in a delicious way, Edith loved that for the next hour or so, she would be the only person in the world who knew that this little one was on its way. Finally, she reached the bookstore, a small, quaint shop, not unlike hers in Grantham.

She stepped inside and perused the shelves, taking care not to dillydally too much. As she wove in and out of the aisles, Edith felt like everything seemed sweeter today: the books smelled better, the patrons in the store seemed nicer, the late afternoon sun shining through the store windows seemed warmer. Perhaps this was the glow that everyone had spoken of, that glow that only pregnant women seem to have.

Eventually, Edith ended up in front of her intended section: baby name books. She grabbed the first one she laid eyes on, a baby blue book with carriages and yellow ducks on the cover. This is the one, she thought excitedly. She rushed over to the cashier, purchased the book, and scurried home, hoping that she would beat Anthony there.

When she arrived back at the flat, Anthony was thankfully absent. Edith dropped everything, found a pen, and began to scribble down the big announcement on the first page of the book. Then, she found an empty box, filled it with tissue paper, and wrapped it with some ribbon she found in one of the drawers of Anthony's bureau. He will definitely suspect something, Edith thought, but he'll find out sooner or later.

Not five minutes after Edith had sat down in an attempt to calm herself down a bit did the man in question pop through the door carrying a large paper bag full of Indian food.

"There you are!" Anthony greeted cheerily as he closed the door behind him. "Feeling better?"

Edith rushed up and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I'm feeling splendid tonight, even more now that you're home."

Anthony quickly put the bag in the fridge and pulled his wife into a proper hug. "I missed you, you know. Isn't that silly? I was gone no more than an hour!"

"No, it's not silly. I missed you, too," Edith assured him as she returned the hug. "Darling, before dinner, I have a little something for you."

Anthony pulled away ever so slightly, and with eyebrows raised in the most curious way, he asked, "Oh, do you? Whatever could it be?"

Edith grabbed his hand and led him to the sitting area, hoping that he wouldn't notice that she was trembling slightly. There, she sat him down, and holding his hands, she began to explain the mysterious gift. "Anthony, I got you this little souvenir to thank you for being there for me today, for being so supportive of my writing, and for one other reason, which you will find out once you open it…" she explained somewhat coyly as she handed the box to him.

Anthony took the box and slowly pulled at the ribbon. "I'm rather intrigued by all of this!" he exclaimed as he pulled the ribbon away and removed the lid. After pushing the tissue paper aside, Anthony saw it: a baby blue book with the title _The Penguin Book of Baby Names_. His cheeky grin fell from his face rapidly and his hands trembled as he pulled the book from the box.

"Is this what I think it is?" Anthony implored, his blue eyes catching Edith's brown ones hopefully.

"Open it, Anthony," Edith instructed, her tone coated with affection.

Anthony turned his attention back to the book and when he opened the cover, he saw Edith's feminine cursive already inked into the page. A small, nervous chuckle escaped him as he thought on how alike they both were, writing things in books for each other. Ardently, Anthony read the words Edith had written for him:

_My darling husband,_

_Being in love with you, being your wife, simply being yours, it has all been so wonderful, Anthony. You have made the most excellent husband, the most passionate lover, and soon, you will make the most adoring father. Whether this little one will look like you or me, or has your disposition or mine is no matter. What matters is that this little one will walk around someday and be a symbol to the world of our love. I could ask for nothing more in life._

_All my love,_

_The mother of your child_

Anthony stared down at the page, its words soaking in. Slowly, the shock began to wear off and was replaced with pure joy. "Edith, is this…are you…are we expecting a baby?"

Edith nodded sheepishly. "We are, Anthony"

Anthony could barely contain his excitement. He dropped the book and grabbed Edith into his arms, pulling her into a hug and kissed her countless times. "Oh, Edith! This is fantastic news! When did you find out?"

"I had a suspicion earlier with all of the dizziness and fatigue, and I realized during the panel what it might be," Edith explained. "I took the test while you were getting dinner. In all honesty, I'm pleasantly surprised, but not entirely shocked, especially given how we have behaved as of late. Of course, we'll have to get it all checked out with Dr. Clarkson when we get home, see how far along I am and everything."

"You took it while I was getting dinner? My sneaky wife," Anthony teased.

Eventually, a comfortable silence fell between them as they both absorbed that they were no longer just Edith and Anthony, but that soon, there would be another little Strallan running around. Anthony placed his hand reverently on Edith's stomach, then reached up and kissed his wife just as reverently on her lips. The placement of his hand did not go unnoticed by Edith and she returned his kiss fervently.

The two decided that some things were best expressed by something other than words, and they made their way to the bedroom to tell each other just how happy they each were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, the Strallans found themselves snuggled under the covers in their bedroom. They had entirely forgotten about the Indian food in the refrigerator, although Anthony did make a trek into the living room at some point to grab the baby name book. Anthony was leaning against the headboard, glasses perched on his nose, while he read some of the less wearable names aloud to Edith, who was draped across his chest.

"How about Bertha? Bertha Strallan?" Anthony teased.

"Heavens no!"

"And her brother, Hamlet…Ham for short, obviously."

"That's not in there, is it?" Edith implored.

"Of course it is! You think I'd lie to my pregnant wife?"

Edith tickled his stomach, and joked, "I wouldn't put it past you!"

Laughing, Anthony tousled Edith's already messy hair and placed a kiss on her head. "So, when do you want to tell your parents?"

Edith always dreaded breaking any sort of news to her family; change was not their strong suit, even good change. "Maybe when little Ham is a year old?" she teased. Then more seriously, she added, "How about we round the troops for dinner tomorrow night? We could have them over here, Mary, Sybil, and Granny, too? Does that sound good?"

"Sounds lovely, my sweet one. I'll call Eleanor tomorrow, too. I'm sure she'll be thrilled, but will probably have some silly, slightly inappropriate comment about our marital activities."

"I wouldn't put it past her…must be something about those Strallans!" Edith joked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, around 6:00 p.m., the entire Crawley clan assembled at the flat for dinner and unbeknownst to them, an announcement of great importance. The table was set, the candles were lit, and a lively jazz record played softly in the background.

After inviting everyone over, Edith and Anthony had spent the better half of the day preparing the meal. It was a true feast, from the roasted chicken breasts, to the vegetable purees, down to the treacle tart and ice cream. Wine flowed freely as well, although Edith tried hard to be inconspicuous when she declined a glass. Everyone was in great spirits, Edith thought, and seemed to be treating Anthony like he had been a member of the family for years.

Soon after everyone had their fill, the Strallans cleared the table and ushered everyone into the sitting room. Sybil and Tom played with their daughter on the floor, stacking blocks with her and laughing as little Cora found such delight knocking them over. Mary and Matthew were near the fireplace talking business with Robert, who was sampling some of Anthony's finer scotch. And Cora and Violet were sitting near the coffee table, fawning over Sybil and Tom's daughter.

Meanwhile, Edith and Anthony finished washing the dishes, both trying to muster the courage to tell the Crawleys their big news. Anthony set his towel down and leaned into his wife's back, placing a rather unchaste kiss on her neck, very daring considering the company nearby. "Darling, this will be fine. It will be good, even! I'd like to see them try to find something negative about this!"

Edith turned around and fiddled with collar of his shirt. "For once, Anthony, I'm not actually worried about what they'll say, but what I'll say!"

"Just tell them, straight up, no chaser!" Anthony teased. "Your parents could use a good shock once in a while."

"I think this will be rather shocking, don't you?" Edith said. "Mary and Matthew have been married for three years and they don't have kids yet. Even Sybil and Tom were married for well over a year before she became pregnant with Cora. And here, you and I have been married all of six weeks and you've already knocked me up!"

"If you recall, darling, you had a part in it, too," Anthony whispered impishly. "Some rather intoxicating parts, if memory serves."

Edith slapped his chest lightly and playfully. "Perhaps when they've all gone home, you can help remind me?"

"Certainly, my sweet," he murmured as he placed a kiss on her lips.

A loud clearing of the throat interrupted their embrace. Violet Crawley stood at the edge of the breakfast bar with a stern look on her face. "I hate to interrupt your… moment, but Edith, your sister would like to know if she borrow some towels for the little one."

"Of course, Granny. I'll get them for her in a moment."

Violet paused for a moment, glancing between her granddaughter and grandson-in-law, before turning back to the sitting area.

"I hope that's not a preview for what's to come," Edith mumbled.

"It won't be. I won't let it be," Anthony assured her. "I'll grab those towels and I'll meet you on the couch in a minute. Then we'll tell them, all right?"

"Thank you, Anthony," Edith replied as she crossed the room to the couch near her mother and grandmother.

A few moments later, after handing some washcloths to Sybil, Anthony was sitting by Edith's side, his hand on her knee to steady her nerves. It was a small gesture, but one for which Edith was totally grateful. He turned to her and gave her an affirming nod.

Edith cleared her throat, hoping that that was enough to interrupt the conversations of her family members. Thankfully, it was.

"Thank you, everyone," Edith said clearly as she scooted up to the edge of the couch. "First off, Anthony and I would like to thank you all for being here tonight at our first dinner party. You all might have been wondering why Anthony and I invited you all on such short notice. Contrary to what Mama might be thinking, I haven't forgotten _all _of the etiquette that she taught the three of us as little girls."

Cora laughed heartily at that, and Sybil joined in. Even Mary seemed amused.

"Actually, the real reason we invited you all here tonight is to share some news with you," Edith began, reaching for Anthony's hand to hold it tightly. "Yesterday, Anthony and I found out that we're expecting a baby."

Cora and Sybil squealed loudly and excitedly as they jumped up and rushed to Edith.

"Oh, Edith! A honeymoon baby!" Sybil said happily, pulling her sister into a bear hug. "And a cousin for Cora…how marvelous!"

Wiping tears from her eyes, Cora added, "Another grandchild! Robert, isn't that wonderful!"

Robert, whom Edith was afraid would tense at that thought of her being pregnant and especially, that Anthony put her in that state, warmly smiled. "Yes, dear, it definitely is," he offered as he crossed the room to hug his middle daughter. "Congratulations, Edie. I know you'll make a wonderful mother." Edith was left nearly speechless, but managed a fond smile.

Robert then went to shake Anthony's hand. "Congratulations, my chap. Let's hope this one is a boy, hmm? I've wanted a grandson for such a long time now." Anthony simply chuckled bashfully.

One by one, the Crawley clan made their way to offer their best wishes. Edith was positively glowing, as was Anthony. Neither had expected such a positive reaction, but they weren't complaining. Not in the least.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a bit of a long one haha!

We'll have to wait and see if Robert gets his wish for a grandson ;)

Thanks again for you readership and comments!

Let me know your thoughts on this chapter if you have the time!

Thank you,

NJB


	22. Cousins and Christmas

"Another grandchild on the way! Isn't it wonderful, Robert?" Cora Crawley asked of her husband as they drove her mother-in-law back to her townhouse. "I'm so happy for Edith and Anthony!"

Robert genuinely smiled. "It is wonderful news, my dear. A little sooner than expected, but good news all the same."

"That baby will be huge," Violet interjected. "Strallan must be one of the tallest men I've ever laid eyes on and I wouldn't be surprised if his offspring takes after his gargantuan height!"

"Well, I for one, think it would be lovely if their child had some of Anthony's height," Cora argued, as she was almost always accustomed to do with her mother-in-law, even if only for the sport.

"Why does everyday involve a fight with an American?" Violet mumbled from the back seat. Then, more defiantly, she added, "I still think it's too soon. They've only been married six weeks, and they dated just as long."

Robert, who was often reluctant to take sides when his mother and wife were sparring, intervened. "Mother, while it is sooner than we all thought it would be, I don't think it's our place to say when the time is right for a husband and a wife to start a family. Mary was a honeymoon baby, don't you remember? And I wouldn't have had it any other way." Cora reached across the center console and squeezed her dear husband's hand.

"Where is all this sentimentality coming from, Robert? This is so unlike you," Violet asked, stunned at her son's words.

"I'm not sure, Mother," he replied as he pulled up in front of her townhouse. "But, at dinner, before they announced the big news, I was watching Edith. I don't think I've ever seen her happier than she is now; she is positively glowing and I don't think that's all the pregnancy's doing. A part of me is saddened by this, that we couldn't make her happy like that before. But, at the same time, I am so glad that she has found happiness and if that happens to be with a codger like Anthony, then so be it! Besides, not that I don't love little Cora to bits, but I'd really like a grandson and there's a fifty-fifty chance with this little one!"

Violet pouted, having lost this battle, and gathered her belongings. "Well, I suppose we'll find out soon enough, won't we Robert? Now, if you don't mind, I'd like for my son to escort his mother inside her home without her having to ask."

Robert took his cue and quickly got out of the car to help his mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Edith and Anthony returned to Grantham, their life of sweet, simple routines found itself slightly but irreparably altered, for as it stood, parenthood was lurking just around the corner. At the end of May to be precise, according to Dr. Clarkson. He informed Edith that everything was running along smoothly and that she and Anthony should enjoy their last few months of solitude before Baby Strallan made his or her way into the world.

So, Edith and Anthony did just that. They spent nearly all of their time together, whether it was picking out a Moses basket for the nursery, or going on long walks around the property, or passing time in more connubial ways. Anthony reduced his course load at the business school, telling Edith that he only taught in the past because he had become restless after he sold Strallan Industries. Now, he had so many things to look forward to, to prepare for, and he didn't want to miss a moment of it.

Edith couldn't argue. She could tell Anthony couldn't wait to be a father. She had always heard of the pregnancy glow, but had always thought it was exclusive to women alone. But, now, she was certain fathers could have it, too; or at least the father of her child could. All talk of baby business brought a huge smile on Anthony's face and his hands always seemed migrate to Edith's belly, even though she was barely showing.

And to add to Edith's delight, Anthony insisted on converting one of the guest bedrooms into a nursery. It was all very secretive, at his insistence, and he would only let her see it once it was all done. Edith helped him pick out a color scheme, warm yellows and creams and whites, as they wanted to be surprised about the sex of the baby, but Anthony wanted the rest of the nursery to be a surprise. When Edith tried to get involved, Anthony politely explained that since she would have to do a lot of work to bring their little one into the world, it was the least he could do to do a little work beforehand.

Life continued on like this for the next few months and before either of them realized, Christmas time was upon them. The Chetwoods were invited to spend the holidays with the Strallans in Grantham, and both Edith and Anthony were thrilled to share their joy with Eleanor and her family.

Edith was halfway gone in her pregnancy when the Chetwood clan arrived in late December, and was showing much more than most women did at this point. Her body felt foreign to her in a way, and her ever-growing belly always seemed to be bumping into things, but Anthony insisted that she looked radiant. Seeing his wife's body growing with their child…well, Anthony decided that nothing else in the world could compare.

This did not go unnoticed by Eleanor Chetwood. As soon as she stepped inside her brother's home, she was greeted by an obviously pregnant Edith and an utterly entranced Anthony, who could barely take his eyes off his wife.

A knowing smirk appeared on Eleanor's face. "Happy Christmas, dears! And little dear!" she added as she placed her hand on Edith's belly. Then, making an effort to catch her older brother's eye, she slyly said, "Looks like the two of you have been _very_ busy…decorating this place for Christmas and all. Very busy, indeed."

For once, Anthony wasn't embarrassed by his sister's insinuation. He wrapped an arm around his wife and teased, "We have been. Decorating…such a strenuous task, you know."

Eleanor chuckled and turned back to the doorway, looking to see if her husband and children were finished grabbing their bags from the car. "Come on, you lot! Get in here and greet your aunt and uncle!"

Samuel and Lucy dropped their suitcases and dashed inside the house, with Samuel jumping up into Anthony's arms, and Lucy wrapping her herself around Edith's growing waist.

"Uncle Anthony," Samuel whispered. "Is Aunt Edith getting…chubby?"

Anthony laughed heartily, realizing that Samuel probably hadn't seen too many pregnant women. "No, Sammy. Aunt Edith is pregnant. She's going to have a baby, a cousin for you and your sister."

"A cousin?" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes! He or she will be here in May," Anthony replied warmly. "Now, I think your aunt would like a proper hello from you, young man." Anthony set his nephew down, gave him a nudge in Edith's direction, and picked up his little niece.

"Hello there, little lady," Anthony greeted her as he pulled Lucy into a big hug.

"Uncle Anthony! Aunt Edith told me you're going to be a papa!" Lucy told him.

"I am, Lucy! And you're going to become a cousin! What do you think about that?" he asked her.

The young girl paused, thinking about her uncle's question. After a moment, a big grin grew and she proclaimed, "I think it's lovely!"

Anthony, Edith, and Eleanor all laughed. After taking the luggage upstairs, the Chetwoods and the Strallans all settled down in the living room for some tea and nosh. The younger Chetwoods sat on the floor playing with their toys while the adults were engrossed in conversation.

"So, when will I meet my niece or nephew?" Eleanor inquired after taking a rather large sip of her tea.

"I'm due on the 20th of May," Edith responded as Anthony grabbed her hand. "It can't come soon enough. I'm so eager to meet the little one!"

"I was the same way with these two rugrats, but I definitely enjoyed the calm before the storm, let me tell you!"

"Don't worry, Ellie," Anthony said, somewhat impishly. "We have definitely been enjoying the calm, in more ways than one."

Eleanor and John smirked, both blushing slightly and Edith bit her tongue to keep from laughing.

After a silly silence, Edith cleared her throat. "How about some dinner, everyone? I'm absolutely famished!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christmas Eve was upon them a mere three days later. Presents had been exchanged, turkey had been eaten, carols had been sung, and now, all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. It was well after midnight, and Edith and Anthony were laying in bed, snuggling close together to keep warm during these first few hours of Christmas Day.

"I'd say our first Christmas was a success, wouldn't you?" Anthony asked his wife.

"Oh, quite successful. Especially certain successes that we had after we retired here," Edith reminded him. Anthony pulled her closer against his body and kissed the back of her neck, reminiscing dreamily.

After a few blissful moments, Anthony broke the comfortable silence. "I have one more present for you, Edie."

"Really? What might that be?"

"I haven't had a chance to wrap it just yet, but I can show you right now if you'd like."

"Well, of course. I never say 'no' to a good present, especially one from you!"

Anthony smiled and got out of bed, then grabbed Edith's robe and helped her into it. Placing a finger up to his lips, he grabbed his wife's hand and quietly led her down the hall, tiptoeing past John and Eleanor, and Samuel and Lucy's rooms. Once he turned the corner instead of taking her downstairs, Edith immediately knew where it was that he was leading her: the nursery.

Anthony paused outside of the door and looked into his wife's doe eyes adoringly. "I think you know what I'm about to show you."

Edith nodded and smiled.

"I hope you like it. I hope you both do," he told her warmly as he pushed the door open.

A swirl of yellow, white, and cream greeted Edith. As she looked around the room that Anthony had decorated, Edith saw a sizable, antique iron crib at one end of the room, a changing table and bookshelf of children's books on the other, and a plush rocking chair near the bay window. Etched onto most of the yellow fabric were little white elephants and scattered around the entire room were gobs of stuffed animals. It was simply perfect.

"Anthony, I…I don't know what to say," Edith stammered. "It's…it's…too good to be true!"

"So, you like it?"

"Like it? No, I love it and I know our little one will, too," she reassured him, as she wiped away some tears from the corner of her eyes. Pregnancy had been wrecking havoc on her emotions, but she was sure that the tears she had now were totally justified. She crossed the room, threw her arms around Anthony, and kissed him fervently.

As Anthony returned her kiss, he felt something punch him in the stomach. "What was that?" he asked, totally perplexed.

Edith looked down at their touching waists. Her eyes widened. "I think…it was the baby."

"What?"

"Perhaps the little one wanted to thank his or her papa for making such a lovely nursery," she offered, not even trying to hide her gleeful tone.

"Has that ever happened before? The kicking, I mean," Anthony inquired.

"No, never," Edith told him. "A little Christmas present for both of us."

"The best one I think we've ever had, Edie," he said grinning, pulling his wife back into an embrace.

"Indeed it is, Anthony," she replied, finishing the kiss she had started before their little one interrupted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hella fluffy and not ashamed! I'll be starting law school in the middle of August, so I'm going to try to wrap the story up before then…not much longer! Ah!

Thanks again for the continued readership and comments! I've come to the conclusion that they're like crack for FF writers…not that I've ever tried crack ;)

Always,

NJB


	23. If and Now

_Anthony was enjoying a rather large brandy and reading some poems by Eliot when Edith, large and swollen with their child, appeared in the doorway of his library looking timid._

"_Anthony?" she asked, drawing Anthony away from his book. "It's time."_

_Nearly throwing the book to the floor, Anthony rushed up and hugged his wife, beaming widely. "I'll get your suitcase, Mama!"_

_The scene changed. Anthony was sitting in the waiting room across from a stern Robert Crawley. _

"_You did this, you know," Robert told him. "If anything happens, it's your fault."_

_Anthony solemnly nodded. _

_Then, he found himself being led to the delivery room by a stout nurse. "She's in there," the stout nurse said, pointing to a door. _

_Once inside, Anthony saw Edith sitting on the bed with a look of terror on her face. He approached the side of the bed and grabbed her hand. She was covered in sweat and when she faintly squeezed his hand, he realized how tired she was. _

_The doctor commanded Edith to push and that she did. Her face was red and pained. Then, the doctor grabbed the baby that had just been born, trying to rouse it to take a breath._

_Edith's hand went limp in his hand and her eyes rolled back in her head. _

"_Edith?" Anthony asked, shaking his wife's hand fervently. "Edith, wake up! Our baby is here!"_

_But neither his wife nor his child made any noise._

Anthony woke up with a scream, drenched in sweat and panting heavily. Immediately, Edith rolled over from her side of the bed and grabbed her husband's hand. "Darling, what is? What's the matter?" she implored.

Anthony was still in a daze and touched his wife's face as if he wasn't sure whether she was real or not, whether he was still dreaming or not. Then, between gulps of air, he whispered, "I…I had a dream, a nightmare, that you…that I lost you and the baby."

Edith's heart sank. Of course he would be nervous, terrified really, at the thought of his wife being pregnant, she thought. That was how he lost Maud and their daughter, Rose, all those years ago.

She took his hand and placed it on her large, pregnant belly, then grabbed his free hand and brought it to her heart. "We're both still here. We always will be, Anthony. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, and neither is this little one. I'm quite sure that our little one is so anxious to meet you, to meet its papa."

Underneath Edith's nightgown, Anthony felt their child, their little one, moving against his palm. And with his other hand touching the soft skin of her chest, he could feel the steady beat of Edith's heart. Slowly, his breathing calmed and he nodded. "I'm so sorry, Edie," he apologized. "It's just…please don't believe that I'm not over the moon about our little one. Truly, I am. I cannot wait until our home is filled with the pitter-patter of little Strallans. But…I am also terrified. I have never been more afraid of anything, that I'll lose you just as I lost Maud. I pushed those thoughts away in the beginning, but now, you are so obviously pregnant that every time I look at you, I am reminded of what could happen. I…don't know what I'll do if I lose you. It scares me so much."

Edith adjusted her body so that she was sitting on her feet near her husband's side. She grabbed his face in her hands and bore deeply into his worried blue eyes.

Calmly, tenderly, Edith said, "Anthony, my dearest, you experienced what no one should ever have to go through. I cannot even begin to imagine what that was like. But I can promise you, and I mean this most ardently, I will never leave you. In less than two month's time, you and I will bring this little one home _together_ and all will be well. I have a good feeling about our child, and the ones who will come after him or her. Trust me. Don't you trust me?"

With his face still in her hands, Anthony nodded. "I'm sorr—"

But Edith cut his apology off with a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. Pulling away, she shushed him in a most maternal way. "Don't ever apologize for your concern, Anthony." He grinned meekly in reply and returned her kiss, but this time, flush on her lips. Between the kisses he pressed to his wife's mouth, Anthony mumbled, "Edith, I love you."

Noticing that the mood in the room, and in her husband, was changing, drifting away from sorrow, Edith deepened the embrace between them.

When Anthony pinned her to the bed, he hovered over her, trying not to harm her sizable, pregnant belly. "Well, dear, it seems like there is something between us," he teased, looking down at her stomach.

"Such a cad," Edith retorted playfully as Anthony rolled from her belly over to her side and began kissing that delicious spot beneath her ear. "Haven't even got this baby out of me yet and you're already gunning for another!"

"What can I say? I am a man in love," he said between kisses. Then, pulling away to look at her face, to look into her dark eyes, he said more seriously, "You are my life, Edith."

Sensing the profundity of his words, Edith pushed the hair from Anthony's forehead and replied, "And you, mine."

And with that, the two lovers told each other, in so few words, just how much their life existed in the other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks later, Edith was nearly a month from her due date and as large as a hippopotamus, or at least, so she felt. Anthony insisted that she was still as radiant as ever, but she could not get over that fact that she could no longer bend down to pick things up, or that she had forgotten what her legs looked like.

In addition to feeling massive, Edith's emotions were also all over the place. One moment she was over the moon with the impending arrival of their little one, as Edith and Anthony had grown to call their unborn baby, and the next, she was in a puddle of tears, crying about how she had no business being a mother. Anthony took it in stride, of course, trying to soothe her when she was glum and sharing in her joy when that excited grin grew on her face.

It was mid-April and the English countryside was exploding with new life, with flowers and greenery that had long been forgotten after so many months of winter. With only four weeks to go, the parents-to-be were growing ever so anxious. Naturally, voracious readers as they were, the pair had read every book they could find about babies. They also had the nursery fully stocked, and had a suitcase prepared for the hospital just in case their little one was a tad early. Now, all they had to do was wait and enjoy the last few weeks of being just Edith and Anthony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This particular morning, a Tuesday no less, which was always Anthony's favorite day of the week, Anthony was in the middle of a lecture on management skills within small businesses. He had reduced his course load when he and Edith had returned from their honeymoon, but he still taught one class, which met two times a week. After many years of overseeing Strallan Industries, it was nice to don a tweed jacket and enjoy the slower-paced world of academia.

During this lesson, Anthony was so absorbed with his lecture and engaging his students in the discussion that he didn't even hear his mobile buzz in his leather briefcase. Nor did he hear it when it buzzed another six times.

It wasn't until a few minutes later, when the department secretary, Mrs. Graham, knocked on the door that Anthony realized that anything was amiss. An elderly, white-haired woman, Mrs. Graham took care of the entire business department with the tenderness of a grandmother.

After knocking, Mrs. Graham came through the door without waiting for an answer. She had a look of urgency on her face. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak with you privately for a moment, Professor Strallan. It'll just take a minute." Anthony's stomach lurched; whatever it was that brought the secretary to his class, it was definitely pressing.

Anthony turned to his class, noticing that many of them had wide, excited eyes; it was very rarely that Mrs. Graham interrupted a class. It just wasn't done. "I'll be right back," he told them.

Once in the hallway, Mrs. Graham's expression turned from urgency to excitement. "I'm sorry to pull you away from your lesson, Professor, but your wife has just called our office. She told us to tell you that she has gone into labor and that you should meet her at the hospital there as quickly as you can." Anthony went pale, his thoughts returning to that nightmare he had had about losing Edith. Seeing his frightened expression, Mrs. Graham added, "Your wife went on to say that everything is fine so far; she knows how you worry."

"This can't be happening. There are still another four weeks until her due date," Anthony murmured more to himself than to Mrs. Graham.

"Well, whether you like it or not, it seems you'll be a papa before the day is through," Mrs. Graham reassured him, gently patting his arm.

Anthony smiled at this. "Wait…is she at the hospital yet? Because she can't drive as she's…ah…quite round around the middle," he said sheepishly.

"Mrs. Strallan told me that when you didn't pick your phone up, she called a Mr. um, what was the name? Carman? Carlson?"

"Carson," Anthony finished for her. His heart sank with guilt that he hadn't picked up his phone when Edith needed him the most.

"Yes! That's the one! He and his wife drove your wife to the hospital. She also said that she has called her parents, as well as your sister and informed them."

The reality of what was happening began to sink in. He had lost Maud and their daughter, Rose, in a situation very much like this one: pre-term labor. While he was absolutely ecstatic at the thought of becoming a father today, Anthony also couldn't help but fear that his whole world was about to come crashing down yet again.

Weakly, Anthony smiled at Mrs. Graham. "Thank you for coming all the way down here to tell me. I appreciate it very much."

"You're quite welcome, Papa!" Mrs. Graham teased as she gave him one final squeeze of the arm and retreated back down the corridor towards her office.

Still in a sort of stupor, Anthony went back inside the classroom. His students noticed the change in his usual energetic demeanor and one young female student asked, "Professor, is everything all right?"

"Yes, everything is fine, Maggie. My wife is…" he started. Then at the thought of Edith holding their newborn, Anthony smiled widely. "Actually, everything is wonderful. Mrs. Graham came by to tell me that my wife is in labor with our first child."

The class exploded into cheerful congratulations and hollering, most of the loud noise coming from the young women present. Anthony grinned bashfully, realizing that the class was now quite well aware of his, ahem, virility.

"I need to get to the hospital, so class is cancelled, probably for the rest of the week and likely next week as well," Anthony told his students as he shuffled his notes into his briefcase and grabbed his jacket. Then, pausing by the door, he looked back at them and exclaimed, "I'm going to be a father!"

Once again, the classroom was filled with happy hoots and hollers, and Anthony chuckled lightly as he exited the room. He scurried to his car and drove faster than he had ever driven before to the county hospital.

Upon his arrival, Anthony darted into the lobby, asked for Edith Strallan's room, nearly ran to the stairwell, and took the stairs two or three at a time. He arrived in front of Edith's room completely out of breath. Even still, he pushed the door open and saw his darling wife propped on the bed, sweaty and disheveled, with an anxious Charles and Elsie Carson sitting on a couch near the window.

"Edith!" Anthony exclaimed as he rushed over to the bed and grabbed his wife's hands, kissing the back of it. "I'm so sorry I missed your calls. I was in class and my mobile was buried deep in my briefcase. Oh, please say that you'll forgive this old fool."

Edith grinned widely. "All is forgiven. I'm just so glad you're here; I don't think I could have done this without you."

"How is everything? What has Dr. Clarkson said?" he implored with concern, desperate to hear good news.

"He came by a few minutes ago actually and said that everything is progressing very well, despite the prematurity of it. The baby is a good size already and the vitals are looking good for both of us, so Dr. Clarkson saw no reason to postpone. He told me to stay calm, it helps the baby, and that hopefully, our little one won't arrive before the rest of our family gets here. Although, I'm beginning to doubt that, considering this one's timing!"

Anthony audibly exhaled a great sigh of relief. Pressing a kiss into Edith's hair, he murmured, "Thank God. I was so worried about this all happening too soon. I'm going to have to give our child a stern talking-to when he is older."

"He?" Edith implored with playfully raised eyebrows.

"She, then? I don't mind, so long as it's healthy and it's ours."

"Same," Edith affirmed. Just as she did so, Charles Carson cleared his throat.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry," Anthony said as he turned to the Carsons to shake their hands.

Elsie Carson ignored Anthony's offered hand and pulled him into a side-hug. "Don't be, dear. We were so glad to help out in any way we could," she told him. While her husband, Charles, had been skeptical of Anthony in the way most fathers are skeptical of men interested in their daughters, Elsie immediately warmed to him. The Strallans and the Carsons had dinner quite regularly, and upon seeing the way Edith was when she was around Anthony, Charles began to warm to him, too, reluctantly as it so happened.

Charles flashed Anthony a smile and pulled him into a hug, as well, a marked departure from his usual stern sense of boundaries. "Congratulations, Papa. Elsie and I brought a little something for your child, for good luck."

With a nod, Elsie reached for her purse, pulled out a small little book, and handed it to Anthony. Smiling, Anthony took the book, _If You Give a Mouse a Cookie, _and brought it over for Edith to see. "That was so thoughtful of the two of you," Anthony said. "I cannot wait to read it to our little one."

"When the baby is older, send her on down to the store. We'll let her have the run of the place!" Charles replied jovially. "Well, we're going to head to the waiting room and give you two some time alone before the big event."

"Charles, Elsie—thank you so much…for everything," Edith told them as she held the storybook close to her chest. "You know, Anthony and I met at your store."

As he and his wife were making their way to the door, Charles paused, then grinned and nodded knowingly. "I know. Back before you were an author and a wife and a mother, back when you were just Edith, the woman behind the counter."

Edith's eyes became misty. She nodded her thanks and goodbye to her manager, her friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So, so, so sorry for the length between updates. What with my EAST story and starting law school (con law, contracts, and torts…o my!), I have regretfully neglected this story. Hopefully, I'll sneak some time to finish it soon…I have the chapters planned, I just need to put pen to paper (or in my case, fingers to keyboard lol).

I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again for sticking with me!

NJB


	24. Sweet One and Little One

"Mr. Strallan, may I speak with you for a moment, please?" Dr. Clarkson asked.

Anthony looked at his wife, sweaty from labor, and kissed her hand, which he was holding tightly. "I'll be right back, darling. Promise."

Edith nodded and released her husband's hand, and once he left the room with the doctor, her eyes kept vigil at the door waiting for his return.

Once in the hallway, Clarkson looked at Anthony with empathetic eyes. "Mr. Strallan, I just want to keep you informed about the progress of your wife's labor. She is progressing very slowly, too slowly, and the fetus is beginning to show signs of distress. Nothing is dire yet, but the fetal heart rate is a little higher than where we'd like it to be. If things don't move along a little further within the next hour or so, we may have to consider a caesarian. Is everything that I'm saying making sense, sir?"

Anthony paled, looking like he had been hit by a freight train. Almost incoherently, he mumbled, "No, no this can't be…like last time…oh, Edith."

The doctor moved a little closer and placed a hand on Anthony's shoulders. "Mr. Strallan, please, there is no cause for concern just yet. I will do everything within my power to keep your wife and child safe. I have delivered hundreds of babies; if things take a turn, I can have your baby out in less than two minutes. And, believe me, sir, we are a long way from that place at the moment."

Anthony's labored breath began to even out. "My, um, my first wife…well, she died in labor with our firstborn about ten years ago. I…don't have it in me to go through that again, doctor. Especially not with Edith. I cannot lose her…"

"I'm terribly sorry," the doctor said sadly, like he knew far too well what that was like. "We won't let that happen with Edith, sir. Medicine has advanced a lot in the past decade and your wife isn't in any immediate danger yet. We'll monitor her progress and take action if needed. But again, we are not quite there. However, there is something I need you to do."

Anthony's bright blue eyes snapped into focus. "Yes, anything! Please!"

"I need you to go back in there and try to calm your wife down as much as possible. Offer words of support, endearments, anything. If she is more comfortable, things are more likely to run a little more smoothly."

"Of course, Dr. Clarkson," Anthony said immediately. "Again, thank you for your help. My wife and I really appreciate it."

Smiling slightly, the doctor told Anthony, "Thank me after the baby gets here, hmm?"

Feeling somewhat better at the thought, Anthony nodded and returned the grin before heading back in the delivery room. Upon entering, Edith called out, "Finally! Can you come here, please?"

Without a word, Anthony crossed the room and sat on portion of bed where Edith had moved over, enticing him to sit close to her. The pair wrapped their arms around one another, slowly and deeply inhaling and exhaling. Pressing kisses onto Edith's temple, Anthony whispered, "Well, Edie, this is it. The last few hours as 'just us.' Isn't that crazy?"

Edith nestled her head against Anthony's chest and tightened her grasp around his middle. "Mmmh, it is. You know dear, you're quite good at ignoring the obvious."

"I'm sorry?"

"I mean, what did Dr. Clarkson say? Is everything going to be okay?"

"Oh, that! Of course. He said that, um, well, that you're progressing a little too slowly, but that nothing seems out of the ordinary yet. He's going to continue to monitor the situation."

"Are you sure he's not a politician? That is the least informative answer I've ever heard!"

Both Strallans chuckled heartily. Then, as Anthony placed a knuckle underneath Edith's chin, their laughter ceased and the pair exchanged a long, sweet kiss, not knowing it would be their last as just a pair.

It was a consuming embrace, hands roaming through hair, lips stretching into smiles, and soft caressing of cheeks. It was so consuming that neither Anthony nor Edith heard the knock at the door that threatened to encroach their intimate moment.

Instead, they were interrupted by both of their families, who all became quite red in the face at the Strallan's display.

"Getting ready to make another?" Eleanor chirped boldly. The sound of his sister's voice brought Anthony back from the cloud he and Edith had been on. Quickly, he jumped off the bed and realized that he and his wife had had quite the audience.

The entire Crawley clan had assembled, even little Cora, as well as Eleanor and John, and their brood. One by one, Anthony made his way through the crowd to greet each of them, and they in turn, descended on the pregnant woman in the hospital bed, laying flowers and balloons on the bedside table.

It was a rowdy scene to say the least. There was no shortage of hugs and well wishes, or firm handshakes and pats on the back. The room became so loud that a few moments later, Dr. Clarkson came into the room to usher them all out.

"I'm sorry, folks, but Mrs. Strallan needs to keep her energy up for the delivery. If you'd all be so kind, please head down the waiting room. We'll be out to give updates periodically," the doctor told them before leaving the room once again.

Suddenly, the reality of it all hit every single one of them. Cora grabbed one of Edith's hands, while Robert took hold of the other.

"Oh, my sweet girl, you'll do wonderfully, I'm sure of it!" Cora said, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Your mother is right, Edie. We'll be waiting just down the hall," Robert replied.

The rest of the family followed suit and wished the mother-to-be the best of luck, and before the Strallans knew it, they were alone once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Edith had made enough progress in her labor for Dr. Clarkson to give her the go-ahead to start pushing.

Anthony looked to his wife, and as he pushed the wet hair from her forehead, he whispered for her alone to hear, "I love you, my sweet one."

Edith looked up at her husband, into his blue, blue eyes and replied, "I love you too, Anthony."

"Mrs. Strallan?" Dr. Clarkson interjected. "I hate to interrupt, but I'm going to need you to start pushing now."

Edith willingly obliged, growing ever more anxious to meet her baby. Anthony tightened the grip on her hand and rubbed her back, unsure of any other way to help her. Watching his wife strain and sweat and whimper with pain was almost unbearable and Anthony felt entirely helpless. His eyes never left his wife.

Then, amidst all of the chanting and grunting and labored breathing came that unmistakable cry. It was loud and strong and pierced all other noise in the room.

Edith and Anthony looked at each other gleefully, both with tears staining their cheeks, and turned their attention to the screaming, pink baby near Edith's feet.

"Congratulations! It's a boy!" Dr. Clarkson proclaimed before he helped a nurse wipe the baby off, bundle him up, and place him in his mother's waiting arms.

Edith was shaking as she touched her son for the first time. "Oh, my! Hello there, little one! Mummy and Daddy have been so looking forward to meeting you!"

Anthony was now crying entirely. "Happy birthday, my boy!" he managed as he lightly stroked his son's head. "Oh, Edie, he is perfect!"

Looking up at her husband, Edith responded through joyful tears, "He is, isn't he? He looks just like you."

It was true. Their son was the spitting image of Anthony; his short blond hair was already wispy and out of control, and he had his father's bright blue eyes.

"What shall we name him?" Edith asked.

"Well, I can say definitively now that he does not look like a Hamlet!" Anthony teased.

"Careful, little one. Let's hope you haven't inherited your father's sense of humor!" Edith joked to her son. More seriously, she added. "How about we name him after our fathers?"

"Robert Hugh, then?"

"What about Hugh Robert? I think he looks like a Hugh, don't you?"

Anthony looked down at the child he and Edith had created. It was all truly miraculous. The crying had stopped and now, their little one had wrapped his entire hand around Anthony's little finger. The little fellow is quite strong, Anthony thought.

"I think you're right, Edie. He does look like a Hugh!" Anthony declared before kissing the mother of his child. After a good and proper kiss, Anthony added, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Hugh! I'm your papa and this is your mama."

After Edith passed him to his father for the first time, Hugh Robert Strallan looked up at his parents, who were beaming down at him, and let out a little squeak. The new parents chuckled with delight.

The Strallan family could have continued on like this for ages, but a nurse had other plans. She gently eased Hugh from Anthony's arms and took him away for measurements and a proper cleaning.

"Anthony, I think you better let our family know about the newest addition before they all become an angry mob!" Edith teased.

"Quite right," he chuckled. "Are you sure you'll be all right here?"

"I'll be in good hands. Besides, I don't think you want to see what happens next. I'd like to keep a demure air about me if I can!

Anthony pressed one last kiss onto Edith's lips, smiled once again, and darted out of the room. Briskly walking towards the labor and delivery waiting room, Anthony was alone with his thoughts for the first time in quite a while. He was a father! And Edith was a mother! They had a child! How precious that was, how wrong it all could have gone, how blessed he was that it hadn't.

What would my life be like if I hadn't gone into the shop for a book that day? Anthony wondered to himself as he approached the waiting room. He paused in front of the door, smiling to himself at the wonder of it all. After a moment, he put on a straight face and pushed through.

All air seemed to leave the room when he entered. Cora moved to the edge of her seat, clutched Robert and Mary's hands, and cried out, "Well?! Any news?"

Slowly, a small grin grew on his face. "It's a boy!" Anthony cheered. The whole room erupted in a joyous frenzy, with everyone jumping up to hug the new father. Eleanor grabbed her brother's face in her hands and planted kisses all over it, while her twins hugged their uncle's legs. Sybil, Tom, and baby Cora, as well Matthew and Mary, followed suit with hugs and handshakes. Cora and Violet were busy hugging each other when finally, Robert pushed through the mob of Crawleys and Strallans to find his son-in-law. Anthony offered his hand to Robert, but Robert ignored it and wrapped his arms around him.

"A boy!" Robert exclaimed. "I would have been happy with another little girl, but oh! A grandson!"

Anthony pulled away and told Robert, "There is one more surprise, but I think I'll leave that to Edith to tell you."

After hugs from Cora, Violet, and the Carsons, Anthony announced to the room, "Dr. Clarkson has asked that we try not to overwhelm Edith and the baby, so perhaps you could all come in small groups? Perhaps grandparents first?"

Cora squealed with grandmotherly delight and grabbed Robert's offered arm as Anthony led them to Edith's room. The sight that greeted them was beyond compare. Edith had freshened up as the nurses tended to her son and she was positively glowing. And now, little Hugh was snuggled up in his mother's arms, with a little blue cap adorning his head.

"Who do we have here?" Robert asked playfully as he approached his daughter and grandson. He pulled some of the blanket away to get a better look at the baby. "Oh, Edith, he's a handsome little fellow, isn't he?"

"Anthony and I certainly think so," Edith responded cheerfully, as Anthony placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hello there, little one!" Cora cooed as she looked at her grandson, playing with his little hands. "We're your granny and grampy!"

The grandparents stood there for a long, happy moment, simply staring at the beautiful little boy. "Does the little Strallan have a name?" Robert asked, not taking his eyes off of his grandson.

Edith and Anthony turned to each other, giddy to reveal their secret. "Actually, Papa, we've decided to name him Hugh," Edith announced.

"A solid name. Very nice," Robert affirmed.

"What is his middle name?" Cora inquired.

"We've chosen Robert as his middle name," Edith replied, trying to hide her smirk.

Robert looked up at his daughter and son-in-law in disbelief. "You what?"

"We've named him after his grandfathers," Anthony told him.

"My God," Robert mumbled, grinning from ear to ear. "What can I say? I don't even know what to say..."

"Robert," Cora interjected, still rather touched with her grandson's name. "How about 'thank you?'"

"Th-thank you. Thank you both. Erm, may I hold him?"

"Of course, Papa!" Edith responded as the carefully passed her son over to her father.

Robert cradled his grandson, gently rocking back and forth, all those years of having babies reminding him what to do with an infant.

"Hello, Hugh Robert," he whispered to the infant. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you. We all have."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So, the little Strallan has arrived! I hope you like how it all went down. Lots of wonderful FF authors have blessed our couple with daughters, so I thought I'd give 'em a son on the first go! Also, about the baby being named after his grandfathers, well, I was so named after my grandmother. She had been adopted, had four sons, then four grandsons, and had never met a female blood relative until I was born. In my headcanon, Robert's father dies when Robert is relatively young (since we never really hear much about him on the show), so I thought I'd use a similar story for him within this little tale of mine. I hope you liked it!

And lastly, thank you all so much for the wonderful comments! You guys are fantastic!

NJB


	25. Afterward and Ending

A/N: So, we've made it to the final chapter. I am deeply humbled and grateful for your comments and readership. It means so much! This chapter is an epilogue of sorts; I hope it doesn't disappoint! Again, thank you so much :)

Stay tuned in the coming days for my next story, _Shipwrecked_, a post-S3 Christmas Special story (finally going to write something during the Downton time period, haha).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, you lot! Get your things so we check out!" Edith told her children as the four of them scurried around Charles and Elsie's shop. It was the day before Christmas Eve and it had become a little tradition of sorts for the Strallans to stop at the bookstore before the Crawleys, Bransons, and Chetwoods descended upon their home for the holiday. It gave Edith and Anthony an excuse to visit with the Carsons before they closed up shop to see Elsie's family in Scotland, as well as pick up some last minute books for their growing brood. The Strallan children had taken after their parents in many ways, and reading voraciously was among them.

Edith and Anthony's eldest child, Hugh, was now six years old and practically a clone of his father, with long, lanky limbs and a crooked smile, as well as messy blond hair and striking blue eyes. He ran up to his mother, wrapped his arms around her legs and looking up at Edith, asked, "Mummy, can I get two books, please? Philip said Papa was going to get him two books!"

Typical Philip, Edith thought to herself, thoroughly amused. Their second child, Philip Edmund, was the most rambunctious of the Strallan offspring, always getting into trouble. He looked like his father in every respect, but his eyes were Edith's precise shade of deep, chestnut brown. He was just one year younger than Hugh, a fact that earned some snickers when Edith and Anthony announced to her family that she was pregnant again.

Edith looked down at Hugh, his bright eyes looking up at her pleadingly. She pushed his wild hair from his forehead and told him, "Perhaps it's best to wait and see what Father Christmas brings, hmm? And don't fret; Philip isn't getting two books just yet. You each get one for now."

Satisfied with his mother's answer, Hugh ran off to go find his younger brother and tell him the news, or rather, rub it in his face as brothers tend to do. Edith watched her eldest child teeter off through the festively decorated store and thought how it seemed like just yesterday that he was just learning how to walk. Children grow up far too fast, she decided. Hugh and Philip were already in primary school, and their daughters were soon to follow.

Still deep in thought, Edith was stirred as she felt a delicate touch on the small of her back. Turning around, she saw Anthony's lopsided grin greet her. Edith smiled and leaned her back against his chest as the pair watched Hugh and Philip settle down in the children's corner and share a picture book.

"Where are the girls?" Edith asked her husband as he snaked an arm around her waist.

"Upstairs, engrossed with one of Elsie's famous stories. I saw them corner her a few moments ago and ask for a story," Anthony responded warmly. He loved that his girls appreciated a good story the way he did.

Edith nodded knowingly. Approaching four years old, their twin daughters Charlotte Rose and Clara Maud, were practically obsessed with story time with the Scottish woman; it was nearly impossible to tear them away and they always asked for another. Like their eldest brother, both Charlotte and Clara were the spitting image of their father, with long blonde ringlets adorning their heads and little button noses.

"Since the girls are with Elsie, we probably won't be home for another six hours or so," Edith joked.

"That just won't do!" Anthony said as he released his wife. "I don't want you on your feet much longer."

It was true. Edith was nearly eight months gone with their next child, whom they both affectionately referred to as "the tiebreaker." This next little one had taken its time arriving, but certainly not for lack of trying on its parents' part.

"I'll go round up the troops," Anthony said as he pressed a quick kiss onto his wife's temple.

Moments later, Anthony returned to Edith's side with their daughters in each arm and their sons following at his heels. "Shall we?" he winced as the girls started playing with his hair. Edith chuckled at the sight and grabbed the books from her children to purchase as Anthony took them to get settled in the car.

"Looking forward to Christmas, Edie?" Charles asked from behind the counter as his wife appeared by his side.

"Always, Charles. Thanks again for letting my children run around here. Sometimes, I swear, one might think they're feral, especially Philip," she teased.

"Nonsense! He's a dear!" Elsie objected, playing along.

Edith chuckled quietly as she pulled out her wallet.

"Absolutely not!" Charles protested. "Consider it part of our gift to your children. We gave the rest of the presents to your husband a bit earlier to put under the tree."

"Are you sure? You both are already far too kind."

"Tell them Father Christmas thought they were all especially good this year!" Charles replied with a wink.

Edith thanked them, giving them both a long hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then after bidding them a happy Christmas, she left the shop to find Anthony buckling Charlotte into the seat.

"Ready to go, darling?" she asked. Smiling, he nodded and soon, they were all on their way home to prepare for the upcoming festivities.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, after a nap for the Strallan children, the four were sitting together in the living room, each engrossed in their new books. Occasionally, one would pipe up and ask Edith or Anthony, who were busy getting the house ready for the impending influx of family, what a particular word meant. Patient parents as they were, they were glad to stop their tidying and help encourage their child's curiosity.

Now, not long before everyone was expected to arrive, Anthony and Edith found themselves in their bedroom changing into something more festive for the occasion.

Edith had picked out a patterned dress that covered up her baby bump rather well. Anthony, who was in the middle of picking out a tie, debating between the reindeer and the cheery Father Christmas, suddenly looked up at his wife, who was slipping out of her robe and into the dress. After seven years of marriage and four (soon-to-be five) children, Anthony's desire for his wife never waned. Dropping the ties, he bumped up against her and growled.

Edith giggled and turned around in his arms. "Anthony! The children are downstairs!" she playfully admonished.

"So? The door is closed…" he pointed out, nuzzling and devouring her neck.

"And our families are coming soon…my parents included!" she protested, trying to ignore the warmth of his tongue behind her ear.

"Edie," he moaned. "We won't have much alone time till after the new year. I don't think I can wait that long."

"You make a good case, Anthony Strallan," she replied with a twinkle in her eye. Just as she was about to give in, to drop the dress and succumb to her husband's temptation, Hugh and Philip started banging on their bedroom door yelling wildly, "Mummy, Papa! Granny and Grampy are here!"

Now it was Edith who groaned. "Coming, boys! Be there in a moment!" she replied loudly. Edith then looked up at her husband and whispered seductively in his ear, "Don't think for one moment that we aren't going to finish this conversation later tonight."

Then, with a quick pat to his bottom, she promptly slid into her dress and left Anthony standing in the middle of their room with a lopsided grin on his face, utterly in awe with his wife.

Once downstairs, Edith greeted her parents warmly. Her relationship with them had improved immensely in the last few years and their visits to Grantham became ever more frequent.

Robert bent down and picked up both his grandsons as Cora knelt to hug her granddaughters.

"How's Hugh Robert?" he asked of his eldest grandson. Robert had a tendency to say Hugh's full name whenever he saw the boy.

"I'm glad it's Christmas!" Hugh exclaimed as he kissed his grandfather's cheek.

"Likewise! And you, Philip, sir?"

"I missed you, Grampy," the boy replied honestly.

Robert chuckled heartily. "I missed you too, Philip. I missed all of my Strallans!" he said as he set the boys down and brought his granddaughters in for a kiss.

After Anthony came down to greet his in-laws, the doorbell rang, with Tom, Sybil, Cora, and Leo Branson huddled together on the front step.

"Hello! Welcome!" Anthony announced as he held the door open. Little Cora was now almost seven years old and quite the little lady. Tom and Sybil's youngest, Leo Thomas, looked just like a Crawley, with dark hair and light eyes. He was barely a year old and already babbling and toddling around.

"Colder than the dickens out here!" Tom shivered as he ushered his family inside. "It's good to see you, Anthony!"

Once the Bransons were inside, Edith gave her niece and nephew hugs and kisses, then pulled her sister in for a longer hug. "Glad you all could make it! I can't believe how big Leo is getting!"

Sybil grinned widely. "Crazy, isn't it? Tom thinks he'll be a rugby player when he's older, God help us," she laughed.

Not long after Robert, Cora, and the Bransons had settled in their respective rooms did the doorbell ring once again. This time, both the Chetwoods and the remaining Crawleys appeared in the doorway as Anthony answered it once again.

"Would you believe it?" Eleanor asked her brother as she kissed his cheek. "We pulled in the driveway just as this lot was unpacking their car. What timing!"

Anthony laughed and quickly rushed outside to grab everyone's luggage. Mary and Matthew looked surprisingly cheerful, while their five-year-old son, Simon George, squirmed in Matthew's arms. Simon looked like his mother, with fair skin, dark brown hair, and deep brown eyes, but he had his father's disposition.

It took over half an hour before all of the grandchildren had settled down, and now, all nine of them were playing together in the living room on the floor. Samuel and Lucy Chetwood, now both 13, proposed a game of hide-and-seek before dinner and the older children were happy to join in.

The adults had settled on the couches in the living room, while Edith and Anthony passed around drinks and holiday treats. After not even ten minutes of socializing did Clara came running up to her papa's side, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Papa!" she exclaimed as she burrowed her face in his shirt.

Stroking her blonde locks, Anthony looked down and softly asked, "Darling, what's the matter?"

Fighting back sobs, Clara said, "I was hiding under your desk and Simon stepped on my finger!" She held up the finger in question for her father to observe. Matthew bolted up to have a word with his son, as Anthony took his daughter's finger and kissed it lightly.

"There. All better?" Clara nodded her head. "Now, do you want to stay here and sit on my lap, or go join your cousins and play a while longer?"

Edith caught her daughter's eye, nodded and smiled. Clara beamed and bolted off without another word.

"I don't know how you do it with four," Mary admitted as she took a long sip of her wine. "I can barely handle Simon as it is."

Anthony and Edith looked at each other and exchanged knowing looks. "It isn't so hard," Edith responded to her sister. "Why do you think we keep cranking them out?"

Mary almost choked on her wine at the thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Christmas Eve, and the Strallans took to their nightly routines as usual. It was almost madness, with nineteen people crammed into the house, but Edith and Anthony had managed to stake a claim on the upstairs bathroom with the large tub after Matthew gave Simon a bath.

After Anthony scrubbed their boys down, Edith grabbed their daughters and gave them a bath as well. Meanwhile, Anthony was busy drying Hugh and Philip off and helping them brush their teeth. Both boys also had to have their nightly "shave." After catching Philip with Anthony's razor once day, pretending to shave his face like his father, Edith decided to get them a child's shaving kit, complete with a fake plastic razor and fruity smelling shaving cream, only after having a mild panic attack first, of course. It was quite a sight to see, seeing her young sons with white, foamy beards.

"Mummy, Hugh and Philip look silly!" Charlotte snickered as her attention shifted from her bath toys to her brothers.

"Do they? Does Papa look silly when he shaves?" she inquired as she rinsed the suds from Charlotte's hair.

"No! Papa looks handsome!" Clara interjected. Charlotte nodded her head in agreement.

"He does, doesn't he?" Edith replied, causing Anthony to turn a faint shade of red.

Anthony cleared his throat. "Ahem, well boys, I think we out to get to bed, hmm? Edie, I'll put them down if you'll finish with the girls?"

"Of course. Boys, be good for your papa. I'll be in a few minutes to say goodnight and I want a good report to give to Father Christmas."

Hugh and Philip agreed, although Anthony could have sworn he saw a brief flash of mischief in Philip's eyes. Even still, he escorted his sons down the hall towards their bedroom, which they were sharing with Simon, who was fast asleep, and helped them into their pajamas. Once they were nestled in bed, Anthony quietly read them a bedtime story, as was their custom, and gave each a kiss and a hug.

Once in the hall, Anthony ran into Edith, who was just about to enter their sons' room. "Did they go down all right?" she asked. He nodded. "Even Philip?"

Anthony chuckled lightly. "Even Philip. I think that Father Christmas bit you mentioned earlier really resonated with him. Are the girls ready?"

"Yep! Ready for a goodnight kiss from their papa."

Anthony smiled at this; he and Edith had quite the happy, little family. Then, Edith placed her hands on his face and whispered, "You are a wonderful papa. Our children adore you."

He pulled her into his arms as best he could, considering the size of her belly. "Oh, my sweet one, you are the best mother our children could have asked for. And the best wife I could have asked for."

Leaning in further so that she could reach his ear, Edith said in a breathy voice, "I hope you haven't forgotten our conversation earlier. Because I'd like to finish that if you would…"

Anthony didn't need to be told twice. He and Edith quickly switched rooms to put their children down and promptly met back at theirs.

Clothes were quickly and efficiently shed, and the Strallans made love more noiselessly than they ever had, careful not to wake the other seventeen people sleeping soundly in their home.

Lying in bed afterwards, Anthony's hand migrated around Edith's round stomach. No matter how many times he did this, he never stopped marveling at how miraculous it all was, that he had Edith in his life at all, that the two of them had built this wonderful life, filled with happy children, and wonderful friends and family.

Edith was just about to succumb to sleep when she bolted up in bed. "Oh, no! We've forgotten!"

Anthony sat up and rubbed his wife's back comfortingly. "Edie, what is it?"

"We forgot to write in the children's books!" she exclaimed. Just as she and Anthony had written notes to each other in their books, so too had they started to write notes to their children in their books as well. The books that Edith and Anthony had written in for their children filled both bookcases in the living room and one both in the boys' room and the girls' room. The Strallan children loved seeing their parents' handwriting, with personalized notes for each of them. Sometimes, it was a simple "I love you!" but now, as they were getting older and better at reading, the notes became longer and more profound.

"Oh, my sweet one, it's all right. We can wake up a bit early and write them tomorrow, hmm? I doubt the children will be up before us."

"You don't think Philip will be?" she asked about her rambunctious little boy. "You know how he is with Christmas."

Thinking back on the previous year when Philip jumped into their bed at four in the morning, while he and Edith were barely clad from amorous activities the night before, demanding to see what Father Christmas brought for him, Anthony darted out of bed. "You're right, Edie. I'll be right back!" he said as he grabbed a robe and dashed downstairs to get the sack of books from Charles' store.

Once he was back, Anthony quietly closed the door and sank back into bed with the books and two pens. The Strallans spent the next forty-five minutes writing to their children and once they had finished, Edith set them on her dresser to wrap the next morning.

"Oh, I am so tired, I think I could sleep for a week!" Edith told her husband as she came back to bed.

"Do you have a minute for an early present?" Anthony asked.

"For you, I have all the time in the world," she responded. Anthony grinned and reached into the nightstand drawer, pulling out a wrapped, book-shaped present.

"Judging from the size and shape of this, I'm pretty sure you know what this is," he conceded. Then, he lightly added, "But, you don't know what I wrote in it!"

"No, but that's always my favorite part," Edith told him as he handed the gift to her. She unwrapped it to discover Jane Austen's _Emma_. "Fantastic choice, darling," Edith said as she opened it. There, Anthony's familiar cursive hand greeted her.

_My dearest darling,_

_It's strange how time operates in a man's life. I feel like I have known you a lifetime, like my soul has eternally been wed to yours. And yet, the past seven years of being your husband and father to our children have been the fastest (and most enjoyable!) of my life. All I know is that every day with you is a blessing, a gift, a miracle. It seems like only yesterday when I walked into the bookstore and saw you standing behind the counter. Oh, how my life has changed since that day! Simply put, you have given me back my life._

_Your adoring husband,_

_Anthony_

Edith wiped the tears forming in her eyes and turned her gaze towards her husband, his bright blue eyes looking at her lovingly. "Oh, Anthony, thank you. Your words…they are…lovely. But you are mistaken about one part of that note."

Anthony's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?" he inquired.

"You said that I have given you back your life, when in all actuality, quite the opposite is true. I simply existed before we met. It is _you_ who has given me back my life," Edith explained.

Anthony chuckled. "Oh, but my dear, that is where _you _are mistaken, for you surely gave me back my life."

Feigning offense, Edith grabbed a throw pillow and lightly hit Anthony's arm with it.

"Oh, is that how we're going to settle this?" Anthony playfully asked. "Well, two can play at that game!"

He grabbed his wife and pinned her to the bed, tickling her all over. Edith tried her best to muffle her laughter and found that Anthony's mouth was best suited to the task.

And this was how the Edith and Anthony Strallan spent the wee small hours of Christmas morning: arguing in the most playful, romantic way they knew how.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that's all she wrote! Thank you for sticking with me…I appreciate it more than I can articulate. Please let me know what you think about the ending if you can spare the time.

And don't forget to stay tuned for my next story, _Shipwrecked_, which should be ready by the end of the week.

Always,

NJB


End file.
